Angie,Baby
by RandomJaz
Summary: Setting out on a new journey, Angela moves to Waffle Island to start a new life. Friendly faces are encouraging, unfortunately not everyone is a friendly face. Her temporary boss is a less than pleasant man who shows an unusual interest in her, but the local carpenter certainly catches her eye though. As do the blacksmith's grandchildren Lemon and Mature content later on, beware.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It was requested that I write a LukexAngela fic so here we go! First chapter :) Reviews please, thank you so much for reading.

"Get over here slacker!"

Rolling my eyes I followed Craig as he approached the shitty patch of crops he had outside his seed shop, yelling over his shoulder at his wife who insisted he get the crops watered before dark.

"My name is Angela..." I grumbled under my breath.

Of course Craig paid no mind and waited until I pranced over, optimistic smile plastered on my face. Soon I'd have my own land. Soon there'd be no more of this bullshit.

"Come on, grab that watering can. Haven't quite earned your keep yet. " he instructed me, arms crossed unimpressed. "Hop to it and water those strawberries."

Deciding it was best to just do it, I followed his instructions and began watering the fields. Craig just stood by and watched as I lugged around the heavy watering can, I swear that thing weighed more than me. He's probably had that crappy tool since the dark ages. Ugh. Crop after crop, I tipped the watering can.

Knowing Ruth had told HIM to it I was very annoyed to have him barking at me to water his dumb ass strawberries. The watering can held way too much water and weighed a ton, making it hard to use. Eventually as more crops were watered it became light enough that I could comfortably carry it. Finally I was feeling better about the chore, but of course Craig had to ruin it.

"Hurry it up!" he barked.

Ignoring him, I just kept my reasonable pace. Eventually the field was all watered so I took the watering can back to the small well and began pouring the extra water back in to it. I had been expecting Craig to be spacing out or inspecting the job I did but when I turned around he was blatantly staring at my ass.

Really?

"Either cut it out or I'm having a talk with Ruth." I threatened.

He turned an annoyed eye on me before shrugging and walking away. Stopping momentarily, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Dinner is in an hour." He reminded me.

Waiting until he retreated back in to the house, I stood there until he shut the door behind

"Ugh!"

Kicking a pebble I groaned in frustration. What a creep! Really not in the mood to go back inside I decided it was time for a walk. Had an hour to kill, so why not? Better than hanging out with Craig. The road outside the farm forked in to two paths, to the right was the town and to the left was the district I had yet to explore.

Opting to take the road not previously taken, I went to the left. A mineshaft, a blacksmith and carpentry shop passed me until I hit a dead end, kinda. A giant root sat blocking a path on the right, and on the left was a small forest. Not feeling like going back without accomplishing anything, I entered the forest. Exploring briefly, I noticed berries and herbs growing along the ground.

Immersed in picking berries I didn't notice the footsteps creeping up on me. A quick glance over my shoulder sent me spiraling towards the ground screaming.

"AAHHH!" I shrieked, terrified.

A short heavy set man holding an ax stood there, recoiling from my scream.

"WOAH! WOAH!" he wailed, holding his free hand out. "Take it easy!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked him, catching my breath. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE WITH WEAPONS!"

The portly ax wielder stared at me, eyes wide. Then he looked at me quizzically before realizing why I had freaked out.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm a carpenter" he explained. " These woods are where we gather lumber. Hence the ax."

"...We?  
As if on cue, two more people came barrelling in to the forest. A young man with long blue hair came running followed by a blonde teenager.

"Dad! I heard screaming!" He yelled, "What happened?"

Shaking his head he sighed, gesturing to me.

" I startled this young lady." he explained.

"Gee Dad, you must be pretty ugly."

Unable to control myself, I bursted in to laughter. Fully aware of how rude I was being I covered my mouth, and tried to suppress my giggles. The portly man elbowed his son and shook his head as the young man was besides himself laughing at his own jab at his father.

"Wise ass" he scolded, hint of a smile on his lips.

The young man approached me and offered his gloved hand to me. Taking it I allowed him to help me to my feet. Once standing I intended to thank him but was caught off guard by his eyes. The golden color shimmered in the sunlight, nearly, mirroring the ray's vibrant hue.

"Sorry about my dad's face" he joked.

"It's alright. The ax scared me, not his face." I told him, glancing at his father. "I promise."

The portly father smiled and cleared his throat before holding his hand out to me. Taking it in my own, I shook it firmly.

"Hello, I'm Dale." he introduced." You must be the newcomer Hamilton was chattering about the other day. "

"Yeah actually, that's me. Took the boat here a few days ago" I explained.

"So where are you staying?" The carpenter's son interjected before being smacked upside the head by Dale.

"Don't be rude, son." he scolded "I'm sorry, Luke is a bit excitable."

Taking note of his name, I stored it away for later.

Luke scoffed and brushed off his father's remark. The blonde kid had yet to say anything so I looked at him curiously. He couldn't have been any older than 15. He noticed me looking at him and stood nervously.

"Oh, um...I'm Bo. Hi."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Angela." I introduced myself, oddly chipper. "Sorry I made a ruckus a few minutes ago..."

"Nah, it's alright Ms. Angela. I'd probably scream like that if someone startled me with an ax. I forget I'm carrying the damn thing most of the time." he chuckled, "So what brings you to this little island of ours?"

"Well, according to Hamilton I'm running a ranch."

All three of them looked surprised, and quite honestly I couldn't blame them. A twenty one year old woman coming out on her own to run a ranch wasn't exactly common. It was very clear none of them wanted to come out and say it, so I spared them the discomfort and blatantly threw it out there.

"Yeah, it's weird. I know know, 'why are you doing that? You're so young!' ah hah, to each their own. I'm different I guess..." I trailed off, melting internally at the sparkle in Luke's eyes as he stared at me.

"Hell yeah, that's awesome!" he boasted. "Taking a chance, living on your own. Wow."

Fiddling my fingers behind my back I smiled, unsure of how to respond to his enthusiasm. Dale declared that he was going deeper in to the forest to collect lumber and bid me goodbye, toting Bo along with him who gave a small wave while passing. Luke trailed behind, waiting until his father wondered off. Once out of earshot, he turned to me.

"So where are you staying anyways? Your house isn't ready yet."

"Wait, how do you-"

"We're the carpenters, who do you think is building it?" he teased me, sincerely amused by my apparant silly question.

"Oh yeah" I laughed nervously, feeling like a dumb ass. "Dur. Well um, I'm staying at the seed shop."

Luke nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dale's voice carrying through the trees.

"Luke? Get over here." he called out, "We've got a job to do you knucklehead!"

The blue haired male assured his father he'd be right there before turning back to me, smiling brightly.

"I gotta go right now but I'll see you around, right Angie?"

All I could do was nod in response.

Winking, Luke wandered off in the direction his father had called him.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait! Read and review please :) By the way, Anissa is out of character here. Just a heads up to Anissa fans.

When I got back to the shop it was quiet cept for movement I could hear coming from the kitchen. A glance to the wall clock showed it was a bit over half an hour until dinner. I had to walk by the kitchen to get to my room and when doing so I peered in out of curiosity. Ruth was hustling away, looking very disgruntled. Being the well mannered person that I am, I asked her if she needed any help and was completely surprised when she said 'yes'.

She gestured to a crate of potatoes resting on the counter and instructed me to prepare them for dinner.

"I need those washed and peel, if you wouldn't mind." she told me, "leave the peels in the sink though. I will gather them for the compost after. The soil here is awful."

"What are you making with these potatoes?"

"Gratin."

Ruth set a pot of water to boil as I peeled the potatoes. She placed vegetables inside it and covered it with a lid before gathering leafy greens and tomatoes from the fridge.

"I appreciate the help, Angela. Craig doesn't ever offer. Neither does Anissa. She's always down at the clinic assisting Dr. Jin and his grandmother. Goddess forbid she ever help her own mother. " Ruth stated, clearly frustrated. "And my boy Taylor, he's not around. Off with a relative on an island nearby. He'd help me if he were here, such a good child he is."

Ruth never spoke much so her sudden remarks left me stunned for a moment. Unsure of how to respond, I nodded awkwardly while looking down at my hands while I peeled. Ruth began speaking again, preparing to start making a salad when the door was heard opening in the next room. In walked Craig with Anissa following him.

"I went and got Anissa" he grumbled. "Didn't wanna hear you yapping about it at Dinner that she isn't home."

Anissa ran a hand through her long chocolate locks disintrestely, rolling her eyes.

"I don't see why you insist on me being home for dinner when I'm helping the doctor."

"Well Goddess forbid you actually sit down and eat with me after I've put in the effort to cook for you and your father, Anissa." Ruth retorted. "Angela was here early and even graced me with her assistance. Not that you ever help anyone, unless it's the doctor. There's no need for a young woman to hang around an older gentleman like that, he has assistants. "

A scoff left Anissa's lips and she gestured to the head of lettuce her mother held.

"I'll help you, give me that. I'll make the salad."

Ruth shooed her away and turned her nose down at her in a motherly way, as if scolding a bratty child.

"No need, I will do it."

Gesturing to the potatoes I was peeling, Anissa insisted she could help with that but Ruth refused.

"Angela has that covered. We were kind enough to house her here and she was kind enough to help me when I needed it. She knows where her priorities lie, unlike you dear. Now off you go, wash up for dinner. Angela and I will have it ready before you know it."

Anissa shot me a withering glare before making her exit. Craig lingered, his eyes on me. I flinched in discomfort when noticing and Ruth looked up in time to see it. Waving her hand as if speaking to a dog she shooed Craig away.

"What are you looking at her for? Shoo, you damn bum!"

Craig balked before furrowing his brow and sulking away.

If I wasn't so mortified I would have laughed at her outburst but alas I was very mortified. She noticed this, however, and tsk'd her tongue. Assuring me not to worry, she carried on preparing the salad and drained the boiling veggies. When the potatoes were peeled she chopped them up and placed them in the oven along with cheeses and milk for the gratin.

Saying dinner was uncomfortable was an understatement. Craig grumbled to himself and forked food in to his mouth while Anissa picked at her plate of salad uninterestedly. Ruth and I ate our food contently but I couldn't help but wince internally everytime Anissa looked my way. Craig's mumbling aside, it was silent cept for the clink of silverware on plates. It was bearable enough, until Anissa had to open her mouth.

"So when are you leaving?" she asked, staring at me with her lip pursed sourly. "you've been here a few days already."

"Anissa!" Ruth scolded.

"Well it's an honest question" she argued.

Tightening my fingers on my fork I held back the urge to retort something sarcastic and shrugged calmly. Cutting in to my gratin I forked some in my mouth before chewing and swallowing at my leisure. Anissa didn't care for my composure in the least. It bothered her very much.

"Not sure to be honest." I said, disinterestedly "It's pretty nice here, I don't mind it."

"Well don't get comfortable."

"ANISSA" Ruth barked, sending a warning glare towards her bratty daughter. "You're a grown adult, act like one!"

Anissa sniffed distainly and continued to pick at her salad. I was given an apologetic look from Ruth who shook her head. She went on to chatter with me about the work I had done in the fields and thanked me for my hard work. Apparently Anissa had enough and stood from the table and left.

"Craig, that child takes after you."

"Whatever. Pass me some more gratin would ya, Slacker?" Craig asked me, holding his plate out.

Without a second thought I scooped a piece on to his plate and went back to eating. It was clear I was not on Anissa's good side but Ruth liked me for sure. If I stayed civil with Craig I was golden, even if he was a grumpy old creep. After dinner I offered to help Ruth with clean up but she insisted I relax, that Craig would do it. Craig grumbled but did as he was told and I excused myself to the guest room.

I grabbed my towel and wandered out to the bathroom down the hall. Undressing, I stepped in to the shower and turned the water on. I reached my upper body outside the curtain to grab the shampoo and all was fine until I heard the bathroom door click open.

"Anissa, your mother says you best better behave yourself . Another incident like earlier and you're going to regret it-"

"NOT ANISSA!" I shrieked, quickly hiding back behind the curtain as Craig looked up in time to see me retreat. "KNOCK!"

Ruth must have heard the commotion loud and clear because I heard her drop something in the sink and trotted down the hallway. Her footsteps drew nearer and the bathroom door creaked as it was opened wider.

"What on earth is happening in here?" she questioned.

From behind the shower curtain I spoke up, flustered and deeply embarrassed. If Craig saw too much it would haunt me forever.

"N-Nothing Ruth, Craig just walked in at a bad time is all-" I explained to her awkwardly, " He came in thinking I was Anissa"

"Did you see the poor girl naked?" she asked him.

"Well I didn't see much"

I could hear Craig laugh nervously, followed by a hollow smack. He grunted in pain and I assumed Ruth had hit him upside the head. I figured out that she did hit him upside the head because Craig cussed at her bitterly about it.

"Were you raised in a barn Craig Reynolds? We knock in this house!" she scolded him. "Craig I swear sometimes-Angela dear I am so sorry. Please excuse us and take your time. Craig come back to the kitchen, the dishes won't wash themselves!"

They left and shut the door behind them and I groaned in aggravation. What else could possibly happen today? Anissa hates me and Craig saw some skin...UGH. I really hoped Luke and his dad finished my house soon. This house was way too dysfunctional. After my shower I wrapped a towel tightly around myself and hurried to my room for sanctuary. When I turned the know however, it wouldn't budge.

NO.

Freaking out mentally, I couldn't manage to figure out what had happened. I tried to open the door in vain, only to hear Anissa leave her room right next to mine. She poked her head out of her room and called out for 'help', taking amusement in my cold and shivering body which barely kept it's modesty with the damp towel wrapped around me.

"Daddy! I think Angela is locked out of her room!" she bellowed faux sweetly. "Could you come fix that? Oh, she looks so cold. The poor thing is practically naked."

Before I could argue it, Craig came walking up the hall. Of course he noticed my indecent state of dress. He came up besides me and jiggled my door knob confirming it was locked. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"How the hell?" he mumbled. "How'd you manage this, Scrawny?"

"It wasn't locked when I left for the bathroom!" I argued.

He shook his head and waved his hand in annoyance. He turned an eye on me and did a quick look over before turning on his heel to fetch something around the corner.

"I'll get the key, you look cold" he remarked. "Anissa, if this has anything to do with you your mother is going to have a cow. So behave yourself because when she bitches I get the end of it!"

Anissa snickered and retreated back to her room, leaving me to shiver in the hallway. Her father came back with an old key and opened the door for me. I thanked him quietly and tried pushing past him but he grabbed me by the upper arm and held me there. Not knowing what to do, I stayed still.

"Sorry about this, please don't tell Ruth." he told me, sounding tired. "If I hear her complain one more time today I think I'll bloody lose my mind."

I nodded and he released me before patting me on the bare skin of my back and walked away but not without subtly peeking at me from the corner of his eye. Hurrying, I got in to my room and closed the door as fast as I could. Craig never ceased to make me uncomfortable. I could really use my own place right about now.

When I got dressed I picked the most modest pajamas I owned from my suitcase. Long pants and sleeves with underwear and a bra worn of course. Couldn't go without them with HIM around. Deciding it was time for bed, I started turning back the sheets. A phone rang somewhere in the house and then I heard my name being called.

"ANGELA!" Ruth called. "Phone's for you! Pick up the phone in the front!"

I wandered to the front of the store where Ruth was holding the receiver. She passed it off to me before excusing herself.

"Hello?"

"Angie!" Luke's voice answered back over the phone.

"Oh, h-hey Luke!"

He laughed happily over the phone.

"Hey. Just calling to let you know your house should finished in two more days. Dad was gonna call you tomorrow but I took it upon myself to let you know." he told me, proudly "I'll come by tomorrow to show you the property we're building it on... That alright?"

"Sure! I mean..I don't see why not-"

"Awesome! I'll be there around noon."

Dale could be heard in the backround calling out to Luke, blabbering about how there was no need to call me during the evening. Luke made a flippant noise before pulling away from the receiver a bit. He called back to his dad, no concern over the sutuatio at all.

"Dad quit acting so grumpy! You constipated or something?"

Dale retorted back with something I couldn't really make out and Luke brought the phone back to his face.

"Dad's plugged up or something. Gotta go get his some prune juice. Bye, Angie!"

When I heard the click of the phone being hung upon his end I paused before chuckling. Luke was ..different. I hung up my phone and went back to the hallway to return to my room. Ruth was in the fridge looking for milk when I walked by and she beckoned me over.

"What did Luke have to say?" she questioned, retrieving the carton of milk.

"My house will be done in two days he says."

"Oh , how timely! Well I'll miss you but for the meanwhile join me for some dessert. I've got some cookies stashed in here, Hanna was so kind as to bring me some this morning. I can't go without my sweets"

Ruth offered me a mug of milk and fetched the cookies, sitting down with me at the dinner table. I took one and begin to eat it, happily surprised to see the cookies were snickerdoodles. Ruth opted to dip her in the milk before eating it rather than me who just bit in to it and she smiled softly.

"Is it good?

"Mmhm" I confirmed, mouth full of cinnamon cookie.

I sipped at the milk to wash it down and Ruth chewed hers slowly.

"Well I can't say I'm not happy for you but as I said I will miss you. Please be sure to visit, not that you'll have a choice since we're the only ones who sell seeds on this island." she laughed playfully."But in all seriousness, please don't be a stranger."

As much as Ruth liked me, I wasn't sure if that could outweigh those she lived with. I didn't particularly want to come back after the events with her daughter and husband but I nodded anyways and continued eating.I needed seeds so it just couldn't be helped. I tried my best to be optimistic all the time but something about Craig and Anissa just made me uneasy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning wasn't as cheery as I'd hoped it be. I woke up to the very distinct shrill that was Anissa having a fit. Clutching my pillow to my head, I grunted as her obnoxiously snooty voice carried through the house during what I assumed was fricken sunrise.

"DADDY! I don't want to stay here!" She complained, throwing her voice as if she were miles away from Craig. "I'm going to help Dr. Jin, I don't like this farm junk!"

Her voice was cringe worthy. So was her absurd fixation with the local doctor. I wished with all my being that her voice would just magically die and I'd never have to hear it again. My wish was not granted though.

"Anissa, I personally don't give a rat's ass where you spend your free time. Your mother's orders, not mine. Now stay here. I'm going out and your mother will be back soon, if you're not here when she gets back there's gonna be hell for both of us! Just stay home!"

Anissa wailed like a child and stomped in to her room next to mine, slamming her door shut in a tantrum. My walls shook from it and I was tempted to scream in annoyance. A couple hours of extra sleep would have awesome, but no. I couldn't have nice things with Anissa around. Throwing off my bed sheet, I sat up and pinched the bridge of my nose. Just one more day and I was on my own.

After getting dressed I looked around the fridge for something to eat but had no appetite from my unpleasant wake up call. Choosing to have a glass of juice I poured some and sat at the was actually pretty peaceful sitting there with my cup of oj until I heard Anissa come stomping in. She didn't even notice me until she opened a cupboard and turned her head in surprise.

"So you're up, huh? Well good morning I guess. "she muttered, eyeing my cup of juice before turning to the fridge to get some herself. "Sleep well or whatever?"

"Could've done without the commotion but yeah..."

Pouring herself juice, she actually looked contrite for a second before rolling her eyes. She plopped down in a seat across from me at the table. I didn't say anything, just sipped my juice, scared for the next blow up. If I learned anything from staying with Craig and Ruth, it was that they were dysfunctional as all hell. Ruth was a sweetheart deep down but her kin were a mess.

"Well you're leaving eventually, you can sleep at your own house."

"...Right."

Finishing my juice I excused myself from the table and put my glass in the sink. So much for a civil interaction. I left the house for some peace of mind, hoping that when I came back all would be tolerable. Luke said he would swing by the house around noon so I had a few hours to kill. The forest had been explored yesterday so I needed something new to do...

I vaguely remembered seeing a mine and blacksmith shop on my walk yesterday. Deciding I had to check it at some point anyways, I ventured off to go visit. Just my luck it was closed when I got there. The door was locked and I grumbled in disappointment. The mine was open, so went inside to get a peak.

Lanterns were set down on the floor, lighting the area partially. A mine shaft was visible and I neared it, sticking my head down in curiously. It was dark and smelled of soil not very interesting at all.

"Yo!"

I scared easily, standing up straight in surprise. A very muscular man with red hair stood at the mine entrance, grinning from ear to ear.

"Scare ya? Sorry about that. It's probably not a good idea to peer down a mine shaft unequipped. Just some friendly advice."

Feeling like a child being caught peering in the cookie jar I shuffled my feet and leaned back on my heels. The guy was huge and had spiky red hair which somehow was messy but looked perfectly groomed at the same time. He smiled, showing a mouthful of pearly whites, and waved his hand.

"No harm done, just be careful. You don't look familiar, by the way. You the new rancher I've caught wind about? Angie, right?"

'Angie' struck me as off being Luke was the only one to have called me that.

"It's Angela, actually...um..."

"Luke already nicknamed you then, he told me something about a rancher named 'Angie' moving in to the house by the river behind the giant root over there by the forest. Glad to finally meet you. I'm Owen"

"Likewise."

Owen loosened his shoulders and hefted up a heavy hammer, swinging it I the direction on the mineshaft I was peeking in previously.

"Well if you want to go down there you need a hammer, come by tomorrow and I'll have one for you. Okay?" He told me, genuinely happy to help. "I'm gonna head down myself. I'll see you then."

Breezing past me, Owen descended the mine shaft and waved. I could hear the elevator like device clink and clank for what felt like an eternity. Shivering, I vowed to never go mining alone. If I got lost down there I was screwed. I hastily made my exit and was uncertain of where to go next when a head of blue hair popped up in the distance.

In front of the carpentry shop down the path, Luke leaned over a table with his dad looking at a piece of paper. Both their faces were focused intensely as their mouths moved with whatever conversation they were having. Figuring I was going to see Luke a little later on anyways, I sauntered over having nothing better to do.

Luke saw me before I greeted him. Leaving his paper for a second, he greeted me excitedly. He held out a balled out fist and I wasn't sure what he was doing until it hit me. Fist bump. Duh. Returning it shyly I laughed at his Dad's face. Dale gave his son a classic fatherly sigh and said hello to me.

Dale was prepared to look at the paper again but Luke snatched it up from the outside work table and saddled up next to me. Spreading it with his arms, he revealed it was a blueprint. He pointed out the sketch on the upper portion of the paper, explaining that it was the roof and attic.

"All we gotta do is finish this and you're ready to move in!" He cheered, bumping his shoulder in mine happily. "We're ahead of schedule so we might finish today!"

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed, truly pumped for the idea of moving in soon rather than later. "I can't wait!"

Dale plucked the blueprint out of Luke's hands and placed it back on the table. He made some markings, murmuring to himself and nodding approvingly. Luke shrugged it off and resumed his place next to Dale. After finishing his corrections, Dale folded up the blue print and placed it under his arm.

"We can definitely finish today but only if we start now."

Not wanting to waste any time, Dale instructed Luke to gather his tools and get Bo. And off they went to work, taking me along to see the property. Walking alongside me, Luke chattered cheerfully.

"I was gonna come get you at lunchtime but no need now! What were you up in these parts anyways?""

" Getting away from Anissa" I replied impulsively, clapping a hand over my mouth in regret."Uh, disregard that. Please."

Luke bursted out laughing, stopping to slap his knee and Dale couldn't help but smile. Contemplating how to say what he had in mind, he just shook his head. Bo said nothing.

"That Reynolds family is something else. Don't worry Angela, everyone knows they're … how do I say this?"

"Crazy?" Luke offered, dodging his father's arm as it nearly slapped him on the head. "What!?"

"Luke, hush." Bo whispered, scratching his shoulder stiffly.

I shifted my eyes, looking to Dale for an answer and he waved his hand in dismissal.

"Nevermind it, you'll be home soon."

The property my house was being built on was fairly large considering I didn't pay a penny for it. My home was constructed, simply missing the roof and attic. I was shown inside and although small, the home was very nice. Freshly dried paint was on the walls and tarps lay on the floors still but it already felt like it was mine.

I opened the window, sticking my head out of it giddy and thanked the carpenters profusely. They all seemed very proud of themselves but ushered me out with the determination to finish their job. Luke waved goodbye, promising to come get me as soon as they were done.

Having nothing to look forward to in between then and having my house finished, I sulked. Surely if I went back to the seed shop something was going to happen. I didn't really have a choice though, considering it was either go back and be useful or aimlessly wander around town all day with an empty wallet. Walking back, I couldn't help but worry though. It seemed that Ruth's family was well known...


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To the guest reviewer, **Crushinator,** who left a hissy fit of a review on this story, I kindly ask you to calm down. I know what Anissa's in game character is and I love her for it. I know that she is very sweet and caring and shows no signs of being a bratty, intolerable person. However, I wrote her that way for a reason. I don't want to spoil anything for my readers but if you'd pay closer attention to foreshadowing you'd see hints of what's to come. If you do not like this story because of who Anissa is in it, I'm sorry and I encourage you to move along. You do not know what I have planned for her later on but you're welcome to stay and find out if you let me go about my business.

I don't appreciate you implying that I'm immature, so much so that I would butcher a FICTIONAL character on my own bias agenda. You're very opinionated and that's fine, but you're also very rude and your accusations were uncalled for. By no means am I angry, but you have certainly reinforced many fanfic authors's hesitancy to display their creative works by reacting the way you did. If anyone here needs to grow up, it's you. And I say that in the kindest way possible. Had you posted with an account I would have messaged you privately about this matter, but alas, you posted as a guest and I had no other choice but to post my response to your review publicly where everyone has the nuisance of seeing it.

To those of who you are reading this story and following the updates with invested faith that I will in fact deliver an enjoyable plot, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am updating sooner rather than later out of gratitude for your kindness. You're great ^^ on with the show!

Walking back to the seed shop I spotted Ruth entering and I sighed in relief; surely she would assign me some household task I could do to stay out Craig and Anissa's space. Happily content, I approached the house and readied to open the front door but it opened before I could manage to do it myself. Out came Craig and he looked down at me, bored expression all the while.

"Oh, so there you are." He grunted, motioning for me to step aside with a nod of his head. "The fields need to be weeded, come on."

"I was going to go help Ruth-"

"I'm in charge, get over here."

Feeling absolutely doomed, I trudged along behind him to the fields. The soil which had apparently already been watered, was scattered with resprouted weeds, the pesky foliage threatening to take over the crops' soil. Leaning back against the fence, Craig crossed one foot over the other and pointed to the ground.

" Get Crackin"

My boot squished slightly as I stepped in to wet soil. It wasn't quite mud yet but not far from it. Trying to keep my jeans from becoming covered with it, I bent over to tug at the weeds rather than kneel on the ground. Pulling a weed from the soil, I set it aside to form a pile. One after another I pulled up weeds and added them to the pile which would be collected for compost later.

As per usual I wasn't working to Craig's standards and he barked at me from the fence. Ignoring him, I kept pulling the weeds until a small pile was formed. I scanned the surrounding area for more weeds and got up to access them. Starting a new pile, I began the process all over again.

"If you'd quit your tip toeing you'd be done a lot faster!" Craig suggested irately. "Get down on the ground and pull them."

"The soiled is sopping wet" I pointed out, lifting a boot to show him the muddy consistency of the soil. "I'm not dressed for this."

Craig didn't show any compassion and waved his hand in a patronizing gesture.

"This is a farm, not a sandbox. 'Course the soil's wet. We aint got all day. Now hurry it up"

Warily crouching down, I balanced on the balls of my feet with my back turned to Craig. I resumed picking the weeds but Craig was not satisfied.

"Get on the ground"

"I'm not kneeling in mud" I quipped back at him, throwing him an aggravated look from over my shoulder.

Craig alarmed me when he pressed off the fence he was leaning on and stomped towards me a few feet. My heartbeat quickened as I stay frozen, unsure of whether to get up or stay put. His face was frighteningly passive. Anissa's head of shiny oak hair popped up from the seedshop door and she paused, looking intrigued as I kneeled on the ground aghast. If something were about to happen, she was not going to stop it.

By some miraculous means, Ruth's appeared behind her and scooted Anissa to the side. She shook her head for some reason at her daughter and then bellowed out from the seed shop porch just then. Calling out, Craig stopped and looked up.

"CRAIIIG! Send Angela in, would you? This house needs to be cleaned and you sure as hell ain't gonna help me do it!"

"She's weeding the fields!"

"Finish yourself you numbskull! Anissa and I need her help!"

I shot up from my crouching position and sprinted towards the seed shop, offering absolutely no pardon or excuse. I could hear Craig stomping behind me, grumbling and pissed, as I left the crop fields as quickly as possible. Ruth was my favorite person ever just then. I didn't care what she wanted me to do or whom she wanted me to do it with, I was all over it. Craig rubbed me the wrong way just then and I wanted to get far far away.

Seeing me approach, Ruth told Anissa to go back inside and held the door open for me as I entered. I kicked off my muddy boots and left them by the door as she walked off, telling me to meet her in the kitchen. A mop, bucket, rags, and polish were set out, waiting to be used when I got in. I didn't know what to do so I looked to Ruth.

"The floors need to be mopped, the cupboards dusted and all the silverware and such needs to be polished." She revealed to me, taking a rag and wiping down a cupboard with it. " It's springtime and I'm sick of kicking up dust from Winter in here."

Anissa claimed the metal tin of polish and volunteered herself to polish the silverware but her mother took it from her hands and set it down on the counter next to her. Pointing to the mop, she instructed her to get busy. Handing me the polish, she requested I polish the table.

Taking the polish, I grabbed a rag and dipped in it. Setting the polish tin down on the table and choosing a spot to start I began rubbing shiny circles in to it's surface. Anissa bumped me while passing me with the mop bucket, taking it to sink to fill with water. Still tense from my moment with Craig on the field, I jumped in reflex but continued polishing the table.

Ruth Wiped and dusted the cupboards thoroughly in the kitchen, paying no mind to us for a while. Anissa began mopping near me, causing no trouble in the silent room. Minding our business, we all went about our task until Ruth looked over at us to check on our progress. She looked at her daughter and clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Anissa dear, that floor is still grimey. I can see from over here. Go over it again please." She requested, moving her attention to me at the table. "That looks splendid Angela, that table is going to look brand new in no time."

A wet slap hit the floor as Anissa wet it again, the mop swishing as she cleaned behind me while passing. When the section I polished was done, I moved on to the next section. Walking around the corner of the table I lost my traction and slipped on a wet tile. Catching myself with a chair, I avoided injury but stayed dazed as I caught my breath. Ruth looked at me alarmed, quickly seeing what had happened.

"Anissa, I said 'go over it again' not 'flood the bloody tiles!' " She reprimanded her daughter who sniffed her nose in distaste from her mother's remark. "Not only did Angela slip, that is going to streak horribly. Wring the mop, wipe it up, and do it over"

Not happy, Anissa sighed and did as she was told to do. I went out finishing the table with paranoid caution, scared of falling. When done with the entire tabletop, I returned the tin and rag to the counter. Both Ruth and Anissa were busy with their chore when I looked for something else to do in the kitchen. I remembered Ruth wanted the silverware polished and was about to ask her about it when she starting observing the cupboard.

"Angela, do me a favor and fetch me my husband's screwdriver please. It should be in his tool box." Ruth advised me, inspecting a hinge of one of the kitchen cupboards. "I swear loose screws run rampant in this place."

'Aint that the truth' I thought.

"Where would his tool box be?" I questioned, hoping it wasn't outside with it's owner.

Hand on her hip, Ruth pondered the question before directing me to look in the seed shop. According to her, the tool box was by the flower crates last time she'd seen it. Checking where she told me to, I could not find the damn thing. I really didn't want to have to ask Craig and I looked out the shop window to see if he was still there.

To my surprise, Craig wasn't in the fields. I couldn't see him at all. Hoping Ruth knew where else it might be, I went and asked. She sighed tiredly, trying to think where else she may have seen the toolbox. She stood there stumped, drawing a blank.

"She could go ask Daddy" Anissa recommended, almost done with the floors. "I'm sure he knows where it is. It's his."

My heart skipped a beat uneasily, worried Ruth would send me off on a wild goose chase to find Craig who she probably didn't even know wasn't in the fields. She waved off Anissa's recommendation, instead pointing her thumb to her left, in direction of the hallway.

"Craig always uses that damn tool box but I know for a fact I've seen a smaller beat up one in the attic. I've never seen him use it or take it down but it's up there, I've seen it a couple times. Maybe he has spare tools in there... Go down the hall and pull the attic stairs down. It's perfectly safe up there, the toolbox should be by the old lamp if I'm remembering correctly this time"

Relieved that Ruth was in the same room as her daughter, I went up to attic relaxed. The last thing I wanted was for her to try and trap me up there. Flicking on the light, I spotted the old antique lamp Ruth had mentioned rested on a dresser unplugged. A hardly average sized tool box was wedged under the space of the old dressed, almost out of sight. I dragged the small box from under the dresser's gap and struggled to open it.

I inspected the closed lid, no sign of any lock or latch on it. My best guess was the tool box was rusted shut from the inside seeing that it looked so old. Ruth said Craig never used it. Still I tried to open it. Turning it over, I checked the sides for rust but none that I could see. I lifted it up to peer at the bottom and there was a small metal latch, painted the same black color of the tool box. The latch like button was so thin it blended in upon first glance.

Pushing it aside, the tool box popped open. No tools were in the box except what looked to be a lock and key. Random items were nestled in there such as an old but broken watch, a book, some loose money and various cufflinks. Typical male belongings ….not including the pair of panties.

A small pair of cotton panties poked out from underneath the box's other contents. The fabric was white with light green piping, the elastic of the underwear ribboned. The underwear did not look suited for an older woman, like Craig's wife, what so ever. Closing the toolbox, careful to not move anything from it's place, I set it down and returned it to its original place under the dresser.

Hauling ass as casually as possible, I left the attic and pushed the stairs back in to the ceiling. Exhaling, I fiddled with my hands and contemplated how the hell I was supposed to forget what I saw. A pair of frilly looking panties in a securely locked toolbox...real wholesome. As hard as I tried convincing myself they were just Ruth's and Craig was just a pent up pervert, it didn't stick. They weren't hers.

No way did Ruth own such youthful feminine underwear...so why did Craig?


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you find it, Dear?" Ruth asked, expecting me to hand her the screwdriver she requested I find.

"Um, no. I couldn't find the toolbox." I lied, the image of frilly panties still burned in to my brain. "I don't think it's up there..."

Ruth shook her head and put a hand on her hip in determination to figure out where she could get a screwdriver from. I prayed Ruth just gave up the mission to fix the cabinet because I did not want to be sent to find Craig. I looked around the room as casually as I could, noticing that Anissa wondered of in the direction of the shop. She came back immediately, smiling like a tattletale.

"Mother! Daddy isn't in the fields." She reported, feigning worry. "Where did he go?"

"Now that's a good question" Ruth quipped, marching over to the shop to look out the window. "Where did that bum go? "

Looking as bored as ever, she looked over to me from behind the wall leading back in to the house from the shop.

"I haven't a clue where he wondered off to, I can't see his tool box out there. Clearly he didn't bring it back in...how am I supposed to get a screw driver?"

Being that things took an even weirder turn while in their house, I really just wanted out. Luke coming to tell me my house was done would be awesome anytime now... _Luke._

"Oh, well the carpenters are friendly enough. I'm sure they'd lend us one, I'll go ask!"

"Good thinking, Angela. You go do that. " she praised me, then looked to her daughter. "And you can go track down your father. Those fields are not done. I'll finish up here."

Anissa followed me out and I summoned every fragment of etiquette in me not to 'accidentally' let the door slam in her face. After resisting the temptation, I felt almost proud of myself until Anissa bumped me with her shoulder while pushing past me on the porch. She flicked her long hair over her shoulder and sauntered off towards town.

If I hadn't been outside in plain sight I would have stomped my foot in frustration, most likely groaning in to my hands while doing so. The girl hated me no reason and it was ridiculous. Going in the opposite fork in the road, I walked through the mine district. Owen came out of the mine, shooting me a salute wave and a wink as he went to the blacksmith's.

I smiled slowly at the unexpected gesture and waved back with hesitation only because I wasn't expecting it at all. Owen seemed like a friendly guy and I figured he was like that with everyone. I wasn't some beauty queen and I doubted it was meant to be flirtacous.I could appreciate a genuinely friendly person, especially a man. It was better than the usual con artists I had the displeasure of knowing in the city.

He left my sight, entering the shop, and I kept in the direction of the carpenter's. Being they were working on my house I wasn't surprised not to seem them at the shop and continued walking in direction of the bend in the road around it. I was surprised though when Luke, Bo and Dale came up the path, both Bo and Dale looking pained.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked them , hurrying towards them.

Dale was holding his lower back and Bo had his shoulder in his arm Luke looked totally fine and nodded his head at me in greeting.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking"

"Luke, you smart mouth, she was talking to us."

Luke's father swung his open palm at his head and Luke ducked, running towards me. I was anticipating his stop but be kept coming at me. He ran behind me, hiding. Then he picked me up from around the waist and pretended to hold out a sword of some sort.

" Angie's protecting me, back up!" He warned humorously, oblivious to my red face. "Come on. Angela we can take em!"

Dale looked at his son, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Son, put that poor girl down."

Luke didn't put me down, instead he held me to him tighter. His arm squeezed my waist snuggly and my feet were well off the ground as I flailed them in panic. He swung me to the side going in circles and I almost squealed from it, my stomache dropping like I was on a ride. I gripped the arm holding me very tightly, feeling faintly dizzy as Luke stopped on a dime.

Everything around me was spinning. I couldn't focus my gaze and everything around me was spinning or moving in one way or another. I leaned my weight back against Luke, scared of falling forward. Dale scolded Luke for his behavior but Luke brushed it off.

"Aww Angie's fine Dad" he scoffed. "Right, Angie?"

"Why's your dad's mustache dancing?"

It was hard to reorientate myself as everything refused to stop moving. I groaned dizzily, and Luke held me as everything in my head spun. His Dad, as hard assed as he tried to be, chuckled. Gaining my bearings a little, I leaned forward and tried touching my feet to the ground. I stumbled like I had jello legs and Luke put a hand on my back to hold me up.

"Poor Angela" Dale scolded Luke, seeing me recover.

" She's fine"

"Regardless" Dale said, looking at me. "Unfortunately both Bo and I got hurt and are calling it a day for our well being. We'll be at the shop if you need anything from over the counter. Good day."

They walked off, groaning while nursing their injuries. My heart sank and I looked to Luke with eyes wide like saucers.

"Oh no, are they okay?"

"Eh, they're okay. They didn't finish the job though." He explained to me, noticing my panicked expression. "Don't worry. The roof just has to be painted. I'm all over it. Come on, follow me."

Just as Luke said the house was done, needing a paintjob to finish it off. I saw him point to the roof, showing me the unfinished paint. According to him they'd started but didn't finish due to injury. Being both concerned and curious, I asked him how they'd managed to get hurt.

"Well Dad is kinda Heavy and Bo isn't the most blessed with luck. Pops fell off the ladder and knocked over Bo's. Man you should have seen that, priceless."

As horrified as I was, I snickered. Looking at Luke made it worse and the urge to laugh became stronger. Hand clamping over my mouth I laughed, unable to stop it. He smiled widely at me, pointing to the work site and moving his finger down from the direction of the roof down to the ground.

"For real, it was like watching dominos. I don't know what scared Bo more, my heavy ass Dad or the fall. " Luke told me, pointing the spot on the ground where they landed. "I'm amazed there aren't pitfalls over there."

I laughed so hard at the visual that tears came from my eyes. The laughter was fine and I had no shame in it, the snort I gave was another story. I paused, astonished, and Luke burst out laughing. He laughed fully at my expense and held his sides as he crippled over while standing. Head towards his knees, he turned pink.

Him laughing made me laugh and it kept on I nearly couldn't breath. When I thought I got It under control my laughing died down I hiccuped. I put both my hands on my sternum, holding it as my chest rose in pops. Wiping tears from his eyes, Luke came over and patted me on the back.

"You're alright, Angie. I haven't laughed like that in a while."

Luckily the hiccups didn't last, it was the aftermath of too much laughing. Luke picked up the paint and moved it over to the house, then set up the ladder. One of which had fallen to the ground. He painted the roof, the remaining fourth of it from what I could down on the ground, and whistled.

"This house is awesome!" He called down to me. "So what did you come back down this way for, anyways? Just curious, saw you like a few hours ago."

I couldn't remember why and I paused, mulling over it.

"Oh, Ruth sent me over for a screwdriver. Her cabinet screws are loose. Apparently loose screws run rampant in that house."

" You can say that again." He agreed, waving the paint brush down towards where I stood near the house. " If loose screws are the problem, sent them a psychiatrist. A screwdriver won't do shit."

I debated whether to comment but Luke continued on, swiping the pain in easy strokes.

" That family is whacky. You'll be sleeping here tonight though, so pack your stuff because I'm just about done here."

He inspected the roof, checking for any missed spots, and then descended the ladder with the paint and brush. I looked to my now finished home and clapped happily, ready to run inside and stay there forever after my time spent with Ruth and her family. Luke folded up the ladders and laid them flat, promising to come get them later.

"This is great! But I still need to bring Ruth back a screwdriver...she's probably wondering where I am." I realized, feeling like a dummy for letting It slip my mind.

"We'll drop off this paint with my Pops and then we'll head over there."

Dale and Bo were in their living room when we got there. Bo lounged back in the recliner with ice applied to his shoulder while Dale was sprawled on the length of the couch, trying to sip a can of beer. The T.V was on and they both watched it half interested, not caring much for the programming

Luke placed the can of paint on the floor and set the brush on top of it. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he walked over to his Dad and slapped him on the belly, scaring the daylights out of him. Dale almost spat up the beer in his mouth and swung at Luke despite not being able to reach him at all from over the back of the couch.

"Hey Dad, I finished the roof. Angela is gonna move in but first Ruth wants to borrow a screwdriver. I'm gonna give her the rusty one behind the counter. We were gonna toss that one anyways."

Scratching his belly, Dale grumbled some reply and leaned over the couch to sip his beer. Luke's father was the epitome of middle aged dad. It was amusing to see a man I just met so at ease in his environment. I guessed either he didn't know I was there or he didn't care.

"See you later, Dad" Luke told him, taking me with him as he left.

Outside was still bright out and I assumed it had to be midday. The sky was blue but not nearly as vivid as it once was earlier. The sun was farther east in the sky and the air around us was cooling off. I pondered what it would be like living on my own and felt excited for the opportunity but mildly intimidated by the challenge. I wanted nothing more than to be on my own but now faced with the ticket to freedom, I felt unprepared.

Approaching the seed shop, I entered with Luke following right behind me. Inside was far more quiet than I was used to and I called for Ruth very quietly, feeling as if breaking the silence was asking for trouble. Nothing stirred in the house and I jumped in to Luke when Ruth came in through the door behind us.

"Oh it's Luke and Angela."

Ruth smiled softly and the door opened again, Craig coming in this time. He put down his tool box aside and saw Luke and I standing in the middle of the seed shop. His eyes lingered a little too long and I wondered why he looked so put off by us. Craig was creep but even so it was strange.

"What are you two up to in here?" He barked accusingly.

Ruth looked at him disapprovingly, entire demeanor tired. Not having the energy to scold him, she turned back to me.

"Angela, I asked for a screwdriver. Not the carpenter. How funny... Luke while you're here could you take care of the cabinet for me? "

Chipper as could be, Luke went in to the kitchen and began inspecting the cabinets to make sure only one needed to be attended to. Seeing there were none, he tightened the screw. I stood by the counter, watching with Ruth and he opened and closed the cabinet to ensure he'd tightened the screw enough. Satisfied, he handed the screwdriver to Ruth.

"For you, incase there's a next time."

"Thank you, Luke. I'll keep it in the shop."

Luke shrugged, glancing at me.

"So, you gonna get your things?" he asked me.

Looking to Luke confused, Ruth tilted her head. Her eyes squinted questions she turned to me, not knowing what he was talking about.

"The carpenters finished my house today, they were ahead of schedule so I'm free to move in today. It's been so nice having you house me here but I think it's time I get settled in on my own..."

"Of course, I understand. Fetch your things and I'll have something for you before you leave." Ruth instructed me, letting me excuse myself.

Entering my guest room, I gathered my clothing and toiletries. I packed them in the suitcase I brought and scanned the room for any other things. I rolled up the pajamas I wore the night before and packed those as well. I patted it all down and remembered the diary I had In the bedside table. Grabbing it, I began wedging in up against the wall of my suitcase between a pile of folded clothes.

"So you're leaving so soon?"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a friendly reminder, this story isn't cannon with the game. Just a FRIENDLY reminder, you guys. Please keep the flaming attitudes to a minimum. No need to be salty. If I wanted something salty I would have ordered some damn french fries. Love you guys 8D

Anyways, to those of you who have left me such kind, encouraging reviews, thank you! You're all awesome and I appreciate the support. But on a serious note, I know that Anissa is out of character here. I play both Tree of Tranquility and Animal Parade, I KNOW SHE'S NOT A BRAT. That being said, I assure you there's a reason she's currently written the way she is.

I really don't care to hear anymore about the 'issue." I'm going somewhere with her personality and behaviors, she'd not just portrayed as a bitch here for no reason. ...And that concludes my public service announcement. Carry on!: )

"So you're leaving so soon?"

I froze at the sound of Craig's voice but shook it off, patting down the contents of my suitcase again.

"Yup" I answered him. "My house is ready so I'm heading out..."

"Well that's a shame. Here I thought I'd get a little extra help tomorrow" He stated, almost monotonely." But fine, go. You're just a slacker anyways."

"I guess so"

He went quiet and my heart jumped in my throat, scared I'd done the wrong thing by dismissing his rude remark with sarcasm. I heard the floorboards creak as he shifted his weight and then it was quiet once more. I zipped up my suitcase as calmly as I could muster and from behind me I heard him grunt in disapproval.

"You wont last long here."

Craig retreated from my room and I felt my skin erupt in goosebumps. I hefted my suitcase off the bed and rolled it out of the room, in dire need of an exit. Ruth had an envelope for me when I returned to the kitchen and I took it from her, unsure of what would be in it.

"Just some payment for your hard work here, dear." She explained. " I've enjoyed your company and hope you come back to see us soon."

On my way out Ruth also gave me some seeds to plant on my land and I accepted them as politely as I could without blatantly making it obvious I was in a rush to leave. Luke followed me out and when we made it off the Reynolds's property he spoke up suddenly, surprising me.

" You look kind of spooked, you alright?" He asked me as we walked up the road approaching the mines. "You were fine before you left to get your stuff."

"I think I'm just tired...or stressed." I lied, kind of..." This is going to be a big adjustment, actually living on my own and working..."

"Oh you'll be fine. The people here are all about helping each other and stuff, you've got plenty of support."

"I'm not exactly friends with all of them yet."

"You're friends with me, aren't you? I've got your back"

Xxxxxx

That night sleep didn't come easily for me. Luke walked me home and handed me the keys to the house, joking that I'd better remember to lock out any creeps before going to bed. He was sincerely joking, just being playful and making friendly banter. But he didn't realize just how truly scared I was inside. Craig had left his impression on me, and it wasn't a good one at all.

When Luke had left my property he waved me goodbye, promising to swing by the next day. That was reassuring but did nothing to ease my paranoia that night. Pajamas on, I got in to the little bed pressed against the wall and lay there on my back, staring up at the ceiling with slowly blinking eyes. Every rustle, breeze and creak I heard made me hyperaware and unable to sleep.

Eventually I became so tired I dozed off without trying, and woke up to the sun shining through my window. Miraculously I was fairly rested. I wasn't as rejuvenated as I would have liked to be but the sleep I had gotten was sufficient given the circumstances. Rolling out of bed, I trudged to the tiny bathroom the house had.

To my disappointment, the water was frigid that morning and I vaguely remembered Luke warning me let the water heat up before taking a shower. The frigid water scared the crap out of me as it rained down on my body and I effectively froze my ass off while washing up for the day. I was now fully awake though, at least there was that.

Dressed for the day I grabbed my house keys and the funds Ruth had rewarded me, placing them in my pocket upon leaving my home. I got my rucksack too before exiting and I locked up my house and began looking around my land, taking in the weed infested field. The soil horribly pale. I had a full field of grass though a little south to it, not that it did me any good without livestock.

There was a toolshed by my home, the storage compartment no better than a closet. It had a hoe, a sickle, and a watering can. All of which were heavy and clunky, nearly rusty. Marvelous. Opting to save farm work for the next day instead, I shut the shed and chose to explore the town instead. It was pretty run down and I recalled being informed of the many residents whom left before my arrival.

My trip to the island hadn't gone as smoothly as I'd hoped for. The owner of the ship, Pascal, was unfortunate to get caught in a surprise storm. I remembered waking up in the clinic my first day in town, the doctor's face the first one I'd seen upon regaining consciousness. I walked past the clinic as I thought back on the scary night I'd fallen under the deck and blacked out, feeling grateful for the medical staff that had cared for me while I was out and under.

I didn't know what to do with myself so I decided to drop in for a visit. Inside the clinic Irene, the receptionist and Doctor Jin's grandmother, greeted my arrival. I made small talk with her for a bit and then the doctor himself emerged from the back, a cup of tea in hand. He'd been mid sip, coming out to speak with Irene when he spotted me.

"Oh, It's Angela" he observed, peering at me over the lenses of his small frames. "You look well. How's your head? You aren't experiencing any fatigue or dizzy spells are you?"

"Oh, no no." I assured him, grateful that I hadn't suffered a concussion from my incident on the boat days prior. "My head feels fine."

"Very well, come back here a moment and I'll do a quick check. "

Seated on a stool, I looked up at the raven haired doctor who moved a finger back and forth in my vision. He tracked my eye movement carefully then nodded approvingly. He flashed a light in my eyes, checking the responsiveness of my pupils then prodded around the crown of my skull looking for tender spots. I was good to go and Jin smiled faintly, happy I truly was okay.

He asked me questions regarding the farmland he knew Hamilton had bestowed upon me, uncertain if I'd been permitted to begin working or living on it yet. I explained to the doctor I was currently the owner of said land but unprepared to work on it today. My reasoning being to him that I was ill equipped, which was not a complete lie. The field was horrible, I was not in the mood to tackle that task. Hell no, not today.

"Would you care to help Irene at the counter today?" He offered me, explaining they quite frequently had a part time position available. "We could always use the help. My grandmother does her best you see, but alas she is elderly."

"Jin, my ears haven't quite given out on me yet." Irene called front the counter in the next room, the door open.

"I only speak the truth"

Jin was indifferent to his grandmother's light chide and reiterated his offer. Figuring I had no other way to spend my morning, I agreed to the job. A little extra cash would go a long way until I got things up and running. So all morning I stood behind the clinic counter, helping Irene organize bottles of medicine.

She showed me how to polish the counter and we filled jars with gauze and cotton balls for Jin's office. Back and forth I walked around the clinic, moving supplies around. When lunchtime came around Jin paid me for my time and waved me goodbye, thankful for the help I'd given both him and Irene. Back to square one, I wondered what I would do to kill time.

As I walked away from the clinic I spotted Anissa in the distance and wondered what she was doing away from her parent's farm. Then my blood ran cold as I remembered she often spent her time at the clinic with Jin where I just spend all morning working.

How did I forget that?

Her mother must have put her to work in the house before letting her sip off to do whatever she wanted and I quietly thanked my luck that I hadn't been still working in the clinic. I knew she was headed that way

Mentally checking off the clinic as a place not to partake in anymore part time work with, I hurried off before Anissa could spot me. I jogged away in the opposite direction, going past the Inn. As I passed it someone called out to me and I tripped a bit as I was startled, my shoe catching on the dusty road. I prevented myself from falling and I heard a familiar laugh, turning to face Luke.

"Careful now" he warned, grinning. "Dont want to end up like Bo and Pops."

"They fell off ladders though..." I argued meekly, embarrassed Luke had seen me almost face plant like a spazz. "...I probably would have just scraped up my face or something."

"That would have been a shame"

My stomach flipped at what I first took as a subtle compliment and I smiled nervously. Silenting assuring myself he was simply being nice I urged myself to settle down. Then Luke beckoned me over, gesturing to the inn I'd run past.

"I'm going in for some lunch, you coming?" He questioned, a casual invitation. "The food is really good here."

"I don't know..."

Lunch did sound like a good idea. Having gone without breakfast I was hungry...and I had no food at home. So I really didn't have much other choice than to eat with Luke, did I? Right?...

Right.

He urged me to join him and when we went in Colleen, the strawberry blonde woman who worked the counter, ushered us over to a table to sit. Menus placed in our hands she walked off to get us some water and I looked over the menus, tempted to get pancakes. It was past breakfast time but I couldn't have cared less.

"Anything look good?" Luke asked me, his menu already set down

"Mmhm" I nodded in affirmative, "I'm getting pancakes...even though it's lunch time..."

" It's all good' he assured me, grinning. "I'm getting an omelet, fist bump!"

I met his balled up fist with my own and tapped it gently, stifling my smile. He was silly and pretty consistent about it too. I could really appreciate that. When Colleen came by with our waters the Inn doors opened and Luke perked up at the new arrival.

"Owen! What's up!" he called out, saluting the red haired man.

"Hey Luke." He greeted back, waving to me also. "I'm on my lunch break."

"Don't be a stranger, Man. Sit with us."

Owen came over and pulled out the chair next to me, taking a seat. He was a fairly well build guy, very muscular. I scooted my chair over a little to accommodate for his needed elbow room. Colleen fetched him a glass of water too, then asked if he needed a minute to look over the menu. He was apparently as regular there, as was Luke, because he already knew what he wanted.

"What can I get for you all?" Colleen asked, smiling with her pad of paper and pen ready.

"Ladies first" Owen insisted, nodding his head towards me.

I smiled reflexively and placed my order, requesting pancakes.

"Just plain pancakes? No fruit topping or whipped cream?" Colleen worried, going down a list of fruity syrups they had available. "They're really quite good, hun"

"Oh, no thank you." I assured her. "I like mine with butter and syrup..."

"Well alright then, if you insist."

Luke ordered a spinach omelet and Owen intended to order a lunch entrée but changed his mind after hearing my order. Ordering some pancakes also, he assured Collen no fruit tooty topping was needed. She nodded and went off to give our orders to the kitchen.

"I think Colleen likes her pancakes on the fruity side" Luke mentioned, snickering.

"You think?" Owen shot back at him, shaking his head. "I can't stand that overly sweet syrup stuff. Pancakes are not supposed to be drenched in fruit."

"Word"

I was quiet during their exchange and Owen nudged me suddenly.

"So you like your pancakes served up normally too, huh?"

"Well yeah... the fruit stuff is too much. I don't care for it." I admitted casually, now part of the conversation. "Maple syrup is just fine."

"My kind of lady"

I blinked my eyes a couple times as Owen and Luke chorted. Owen smiled well intentioned and took a drink of water that Colleen had fetched for him.

"Hey, back off." Luke joked, leaning back in to his chair. "Angie here is a special kind of lady. One you are not qualified to claim possession on"

"I damn well do as I please" Owen shot back, flicking his wrist at Luke in a jesting manner.

"Wanna take this outside, Bro?"

"Get a haircut Mullet head."

Having been taking a drink I sputtered a bit at Owen's comeback, not expecting the jab at all. Luke did have rather long blue hair but I didn't ever really make the association with a Mullet. His hair was held by a flaming bandana, bangs peaking out from under it. Either he hid his mullet well or Owen was just teasing him.

Luke barked a loud laugh at Owen's remark as I struggled to keep water in my mouth. A large hand rested on my back, patting me gently. Owen asked if I was alright through held back laughter, and I nodded to convey to him I was fine.

"I've told you already, this isn't a mullet" Luke insisted, not bothered at all. "Quit hating the long hair"

"You look like a chick." Owen told him, smirking. "A really, ugly chick."

"Bite me dude."

I giggled at the exchange and both males looked to me. I quickly suppressed my laughter, my lips cracking at the corners as I then giggled more. I covered my mouth and they both chuckled. Owen then gestured to me, addressing Luke.

"There's an actual lady here, have some class" Owen scolded with amusement evident in both his face and voice. " Poor Angela."

"Actually that's Angie" Luke corrected.

"I'm pretty sure it's 'Angela' you doofus."

Luke winked at me.

" Nah, that's Angie." He insisted, smiling. "Right?"

"I plead the fifth?"

"Booooo"

For whatever reason Owen found Luke's response hilarious and started laughing. He pestered him about "Being shot down" and then Colleen arrived with the food. Luke had no hesitancy to dig in and I reached for the bottle of syrup Collen left for us, retracting my hand as it was out of reach. Owen plucked it up for me and handed it over.

"Ladies first"

Xxxxx

"Well that was great" Luke chimed after we left the Inn. "The food is always good there."

"That it is" Owen agreed, then looking at me. "You, I've got a hammer for you. Remember?"

I didn't know what he was talking about at first.

"Hammer?"

"Yeah, a hammer. " he told me. "You're gonna need it, being a newbie and all."

"Oh..."

Owen saluted Luke and urged me along to follow him along. I stood there unsurely. He urged me along again and I waved to Luke.

"I'll see you later?" I told Luke, feeling bad for just leaving.

"Of course. I'm still gonna swing by."


	7. Chapter 7

At the blacksmiths Owen walked me in and went straight for the stairs. I hesitated to follow him, unsure of what he wanted me to do. He climbed the first few steps out of sight and then came back down when realizing that I hadn't been following him.

"You coming?" He asked me, peeking around the wall.

"Oh... uh, yeah..."

"No point lagging behind."

There was a big tool box along one of his bedroom walls, I spotted it as he walked me in. I stood by the door awkwardly as he went over to it, flipping open the top. He pulled out a big hammer and let the tool box top drop closed.

"Here we are, Angela. One hammer, just for you."

"Now I gotta learn how to use it."

"Oh that's easy."

Holding the hammer over his shoulder, Owen instructed me how to swing it.

"Straight down, let the mallet fall" he told me. "Gravity is your friend, don't strain yourself. The heavier the hammer the greater the hit. When you get used to this you can have my grandfather upgrade it."

"Upgrade it?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a blacksmith. Some high quality metal gets melted down and he reinforces the tool."

I nodded in understanding and Owen smiled, handing me the tool. It was fairly heavy, not what I expected it. I knew it would weight a significant amount, but didn't expect it to be quite that heavy. I hefted it up with a bit of a grunt and Owen took it back from me.

"How about I carry this to your house, instead?" He offered.

That's exactly what he did. Coming down the stairs, I was startled as something came rushing around the corner. A little girl with strawberry blonde hair ran past me, clinging to Owen's legs. She latched on to it and giggled.

"Hi, Big Brother!"

"Hey Choe, what's up?"

"Grandpa isn't back from the clinic yet, I'm hungry."

Looking to me, Owen rubbed his little sister's hair.

"I gotta make my little sister something to eat, mind if we hold off on the hammer delivery for a little?"

"Oh, no problem."

Taking what I thought was a hint to be on my way, I turned to leave. Owen caught me by the arm though.

"You're welcome to stay" he encouraged, correcting the error he'd made. "I didn't mean for you to leave. I'll bring the hammer by after Chloe's lunch."

"Oh...alright then."

With Chloe still on his leg, Owen walked in to the kitchen. Owen jokingly tried shaking her off, not using any real effort. Chloe laughed and held on tighter. He told me I was free to take a seat at the table if I wanted then went to the pantry. He pulled a loaf of bread from a shelf the looked down to Chloe.

"Chloe, I can't make you food if you're hanging off my leg."

"But ehhh"she whined.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to Angela. She's all alone at the table, kiddo. Maybe you could tell her a story."

Like a light bulb went off, Chloe leaped from Owen's leg then came charging for the table like a rocket. Owen laughed, making a point to mouth 'sorry'. With a friendly wink he turned around and continued to prepare Chloe's food.

"Hi Angela, my name's Chloe!" She introduced herself, smiling nice and big as she perched herself high on the table with her palms. "Wanna hear a story?"

"Sure, Hun. Why not?"

Actually curious to what I'd hear, I sat up a little straighter. Chloe was all too happy and began launching in to a story. I soon discovered Chloe was a story maker, not only a teller, because the story she told me was one I never heard. She went on, introducing the main character. A princess.

"There was a princess who lived in a little kingdom..." She began. " ...only the kingdom was a farm! She was really pretty but didn't have friends."

"Uh huh..."

"And the King of the kingdom was mean because the Queen didn't like him very much."

Intrigued, I listened on as Chloe continued.

"The princess always saw the King and Queen fighting, and she wasn't a nice princess anymore...She said the King was evil!"

From the kitchen counter, Owen unscrewed a jar of peanut butter and began spreading some on a piece of bread. Listening in on Chloe's story, he clicked his tongue. Chloe looked over her shoulder at him. Owen shook his head, giving Chloe a small smile.

"Chloe now that doesn't sound like a happy story, kiddo."

"Not all stories are happy though..."

I stifled my laughter, caught off guard by Chloe's insight. Owen raised a brow at me. Putting the peanutbuter down to get a jar of grape jelly from the shelves.

"Well...she's not wrong" I told him, hiding my smile with my hand. "She has a valid point, Owen."

"That may be true, but there is such a thing as 'first impressions'."

Chloe didn't care at all and turned around fuller in her chair, leaning on the back of it. She rested her chin down on it and pouted.

"Owen, I want strawberry jelly with the peanut butter."

"Of course, how silly of me."

"You are silly!"

Shaking his head, Owen put the grape jelly back and got a jar of strawberry upon request of Chloe. He opened the new jar and spread the sweet confection over one slice of bread. The jar was closed then placed in the fridge. He pulled some milk out from the fridge then shut the door.

Chloe was ready to launch back in to her story but Owen stopped her, coming over with her food. He set it down and brought her a glass of milk. The little girl ate without hesitation, and that was the end of her story. Owen took a seat next to her, resting his chin on a balled up fist as she ate.

"Well here I was getting in to it" I laughed, watching as Chloe ate. "You had to give her food."

"Well if I didn't she would chat your ear off, believe me."

Chloe reached up and flicked Owen in the ear, having just swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Nuh uh, that's not true. Your ears are right there."

Owen snorted and poked his finger in Chloe's ear, causing her to scoot away with a squeal. She carried on eating and Owen shook his head at her in a brotherly manner. It was actually really cute watching them. I always wanted a sibling.

"Something up, Angela?"

"Nope"

I felt my face warm as Owen caught me spacing out. He wasn't bothered at all, he laughed. Chloe looked between us, reaching for the glass of milk Owen poured her. She took a sip and placed the glass back on the table top, picking up her sandwich again.

"Are you Owen's girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Effectively startled, my eyes were wide. "What? No...I just met him today, hun. Your brother and I are acquaintances."

"Acquaintance?"

Chloe put a finger to her chin, struggling to pronounce 'acquaintance'. Owen rubbed her head.

" Acquaintance" he repeated. "Means you just met. It's not quite friends yet."

"You should be friends then. The other thing sounds dumb."

"I'm sure it can be arranged."

Happy with the reassurance, Chloe carried on eating. Chloe's lunch ended with Owen sending her off to play in her room while he went out. Chloe insisted their grandfather come home soon but Owen explained to her he'd be back when he chose to. With a box of crayons and a notepad, Chloe set to work drawing.

"Your little sister is cute" I told him as we walked out of the house. "You're lucky to have one."

"Sure am." He agreed.

"It's funny you say that. Most people complain about their siblings."

Carrying the hammer he'd given me over his shoulder, Owen shrugged.

"She's just a little kid, they're energetic but low maintenance. Give her a few years and then ask me how I feel...although I'll love her all the same."

"That's really sweet, Owen."

"How about you, no siblings I assume?"

I shook my head no and Owen hummed in understanding. We walked past the carpentry shop, and the absence of the crew. Owen commented on it, stating they were probably inside. We kept on walking and shortly after we were back on my farm. I gestured for Owen to place the hammer with the other tools and he did so right away.

"Make sure you practice your swing, build up your strength before you head down to the mines. Wouldn't want you getting dizzy down there."

"I really don't think I'll be doing any mining..." I explained to him, not liking the idea of going down underground through a mineshaft.

"Mining's great though, just gotta be safe is all. "

Smiling and shrugging, I wasn't that enthusiastic. Owen crossed his arms and chuckled.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Well..."

"Tell you what, practice that swing and I'll take you with me."

His offer wasn't expected at all and I paused. He smiled wider. He encouraged me to practice, assuring me he had faith in me. He left shortly after I agreed to go mining with him at some point, telling me he was going to go see if his grandfather had left the clinic yet.

Xxxxxx

Later that night Luke dropped in as promised. I'd been unpacking my suitcase when he came knocking and I wearily looked out the window's curtains not knowing who to expect. When seeing it was him I took breath of relief and unlocked the door.

"Hey Angie."

"Hey Luke"

I stepped aside to let him in. I locked the door behind him and walked back to my bed where my suitcase lay open. Pulling out my folded up clothing, I set it aside to place in the one small dresser I owned courtesy of the Mayor.

"Is this all you brought with you?" Luke questioned, although having been with me when I brought my stuff over.

"Yeah?"

"That's what I call 'traveling light', sheesh."

It was true, I didn't own much. I'd come to the island with the bare minimals, not having too much to begin with. Luke went on to explain to me there was a flower festival coming up in a few days, warning me that the Mayor would probably come knocking on my door to tell me. Apparently the stout man did it with all the new residents, many of whom didn't appreciate the unwarned visit.

"Well thank you for the warning, Luke. I actually really appreciate that."

"Well I figured I'd want someone to warn me, so no need to thank me. "he assured me, glancing around the house. "So, you still liking the house?"

"The house is great."

I continued moving things out of my suitcase as Luke went on about the process of building a house. I was sincerely intrigued, but went a bit on autopilot due to multitasking. I didn't realize until I had pulled a pair of my underwear from my suitcase to set aside with the rest of my clothes. I quickly noticed Luke's pattern of speech stop then realized what I had done.

"Sorry..." I muttered quickly, putting it back in my suitcase hurriedly.

"Oh uh...it's okay. Pink's nice but I'm a blue panty man, myself."

I stopped and stared at him, unsure if he'd just come on to me.

"I like the one's with lace on them, really brings out my leg hair. "

I laughed really hard and Luke chuckled, the tension gone. I quickly learned Luke was just silly and fun to be around and I loved it. His joke had been really dumb but I couldn't quite gather my composure. I wiped my eye and looked at him, laughing again briefly.

"That's funny, Luke."

"If you think that's funny, you should see my bra."

"Oh my goodness..."

Luke waved a hand as I tried not to giggle.

"Maybe another time though. I gotta get home, have a goodnight Angela."

Xxxxx

The next day I had the displeasure of having to buy seeds from Ruth's shop. I'd gone while Craig was in the fields, grumbling to himself as expected. At the counter, I rung the bell, holding my breath as I heard footsteps. Thankfully it was Ruth and she gave me a very small smile, welcoming me.

Our interaction was brief, Ruth noticing that I'd bought different seeds from the one's she'd already given me. Being she gave me potato seeds, I bought some cabbage ones for variety. I left with the seeds, thanking my luck I did not run in to Anissa. My luck ran out though because I ran in to Craig.

I held up a hand in hasty greeting, walking away quickly. I heard Craig grunt and then he went inside the shop. Chills went up my spine as I scurried away. I did not like that man, not one bit. I reminisced about it as I tilled my field. Having weeded it first, I was already exhausted. Taking a moment to breath, I sat back on my heels, the hoe dug in to the soil.

"Phew"

As I caught my breath, sweat dripped down the side of my face. My bangs were damp and sticking to my forehead a bit, the sun beating down on me uncomfortably. I felt like crap and was very confident I looked like it too. Thankfully my farm was relatively secluded from the bulk of the townspeople.

Picking myself back up, I leaned on the hoe and took a heavy breath before continuing with the work. It took a couple hours but I got the land tilled, spread the seeds and had them all watered. If I kept on top of my work diligently, I'd have decent crops to harvest.

When I was done, I was absolutely drenched in sweat. My clothes felt nasty on me it being way hotter than was normal for a warm spring afternoon. Despite the deodorant I was wearing, I smelled a bit. Farm work was not glamorous, by any means. Ready for a shower, I put the hoe and watering can away before going to shower inside. The last thing I wanted was to be seen outside in such gross conditions.

"Angela! Hold on!"

Just my luck, someone came to visit. It was Owen of all people, with his little sister Chloe. She bounded over happily as her brother followed behind at a much more leisurely pace, waving hello to me while doing so. I crossed my arms self consciously, worried of my body odor.

"Hey guys..."

"Angela! Angela!" Chloe sang, running up the steps of my small porch. "Hi, Angela!"

"Hi, Chloe...how are you?"

Chloe hopped up and down and went on about how her big brother was going to take her swimming since it was so warm out. I hadn't a clue where they would go. The beach would surely still be a little too cold...and the pond wasn't exactly what I'd call a swimming spot.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, honestly curious. "The beach?"

"No! The river!" She corrected me, giggling. "The beach too cold, silly!"

Owen stepped on to my porch and I reflexively stepped away a little, arms still around myself. When making eye contact I impulsively explained what my problem was, immensely embarrassed right after.

"Well you're a farmer, if you don't sweat you're not doing it right." He reassured me, taking a step back for my comfort. "A little sweat never hurt anyone."

"Sweat is icky, ew."

"Chloe."

The little girl was given a soft pinch to the ear, which she batted away while sticking out her tongue.

"Owen you're taking forever to ask, I wanna go swimming!"

"What?"

Owen gave Chloe a quick look, not mad at all. Chloe still knew what she did wrong but smiled sweetly anyways, seeing that she wasn't in any trouble. Then Owen came out with what had been revealed he was there to do.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to come with us. Would you?"

Xxxxx

I'd discovered there was a river connected to a waterfall in the area east of my home. Thankfully, something I did own was a bathing suit. Unfortunately for me, it was a two piece. It looked fine on me, but back home I only ever went swimming with my friends whom were girls so such revealing attire wasn't an issue. It covered everything that needed to be covered, but it worried me a bit that I was around a man.

Two men, it turned out.

As I dropped my towel down in the grass, Chloe was already bounding to the water. Owen warned her of slippery rocks, telling to slow down. She got safely in the water and Owen got in after her. Before I began to follow suit in hopes of rinsing off the sweat I'd accumulated, there was a loud boastful voice.

"Aww sweet! I didn't you guys would be here!"

Luke, dressed in a pair of blue swim trunks came waltzing in. He dropped his towel and came running after me, announcing we were going to do a cannonball. Being that one, I was sweaty. And two, I was terrified, I ran towards the water on my own away from him. I'd managed to jump in before Luke could grab me and landed in the water with victorious splash.

"Angie!"

"Chasing down girls, are we Luke?" Owen teased Luke. "Creep."

"I am not a creep!"

Pulling wet hair from my face, I slicked it back. Remembering our conversaion from last night, it was my turn to pick on Luke.

"You like to wear blue panties, remember?"

Luke put his hands on his hips, face aghast.

"Angela!"

"..Yes?" I answered back startled being it was Owen.

"There's a child here!"

Expecting Owen to gesture at Chloe, I almost choked on my spit as he gestured to Luke. Taking it like a sport, Luke made a flippant noise. That interaction soon turned a bit more...uncomfortable. Funny all the same.

"I'm not a child where it counts!"

"Clearly you are if you can wear little blue panties."

Owen laughed to himself and I tried super hard not to, knowing Luke did not actually wear panties. Chloe, not understanding the meaning of her older brother's joke, was confused. She was indifferent, surprisingly enough.

"Luke likes blue panties?" She stated, then smiled. "I like purple ones!"

"That's nice Chloe." Owen chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye as Luke began getting in the water with a well disguised middle finger.

"What color panties do you like, big brother?"

Being Chloe was a child, she didn't know that the topic at hands, panties, was not really appropriate. Even within the joking context the adults had set up. Owen tried to explain to her she couldn't ask people that, especially a man, and Chloe didn't understand at all. She was a child, she thought we were just talking favorite colors when it really came down to the nitty gritty.

"Isn't your favorite color red?" She asked him innocently. "So wouldn't you like red ones?"

"Red's my favorite color, let's leave it at that Kiddo."

"Okay...Angela, what's your favorite color?"

Getting over the slight awkwardness that occurred, I settled myself to sit on a low rock at the edge of the water.

"I like green" I told her.

"I like green too!"

Soon Chloe wanted to play and began pestering Owen. It didn't seem like Owen minded at all, but Luke came to the rescue anyways. He picked up Chloe and began swinging her around, heading Owen's warning to be careful. As Luke and Chloe played, Owen came swimming over to me and sat.

"There's a hot spring up the path over there you know. "He informed me. "If you're ever tired or sore from work that's the place to go."

"Oh? It works for that?"

"Better than any medicine I've ever had. It's great."

A loud happy squeal came from Chloe as Luke dunked her in the water then picked her back up, swinging her about again. She was dunked once more and she laughed again. Owen waved to Chloe as she was hoisted up in the air, turning back to me.

"So Luke and Chloe get along?" I asked him, amazed at how well Luke seemed to handle her. "She really seems to like him."

"Well there's not much to not like about Luke. He's a bit of a goofball but he's got a big heart, just like a little kid. Probably why Chloe likes him."

"That's probably true."

After a little bit of play, Luke swam over with Chloe. She took a seat in her brother's lap and then Luke was holding his hand out to me. I looked at it, not understanding what he wanted me to do.

"It's your turn!" he announced. "Come on."

"Uh...okay?"

I was picked up without warning and screamed. Arms fully extended, Luke had me held up high. I flailed a bit, not used to it. Then he dropped his arms suddenly to drop me and I grabbed him, scared as I felt the sudden movement. My legs hit the water, the surface reaching mid thigh as I latched myself on the Luke without thinking.

"I don't like this game!" I wailed, my heart already hammering. "I don't like it!"

"Chloe took to it just fine, Angie."

" Ehhhhh"

After some failed reassurance from Chloe, I was done playing with Luke. Chloe opted to swim with me instead, eventually asking if she could get on my back. I had no issue with it and let her climb on, swimming along. Luke and Owen sat on the sidelines watching as Chloe and I had some time to bond. All went well until a passing fish touched Chloe's foot.

"EEEK!"

She grabbed a hold on my back, where the top to my bathing suit was. Not realizing what she was doing, she flung herself off me as the fish continued swimming by. As a result, the top to my bathing suit came off. Thankfully my chest was to the water and I could kneel, concealing my now bare chest.

Owen and Luke knew what happened right away, and Chloe got scolded by her brother. Of course it had been an accident so she wasn't terribly scolded but Choe felt bad all the same. Problem was, my top was nowhere to be seen in the water around me.

Luke volunteered to dive in and find it but I panicked, being I was still bare. Owen fetched the shirt he'd worn over his swim trunks on the walk there and held it out to me, beckoning me to the river's edge. Turning away like a gentleman, he held it out to me without looking. Luke dove under the water then I took it and slid it on as I rose from the water.

"Thank you so much, this is so embarrassing."

"Stuff happens, as long as you're covered now that's what matters."he consoled me, only turning around when given the heads up I was fine. "See? All set."

"Hopefully Luke finds my top though..."

It took a few minutes for Luke to come back, but he did. He had swam out of sight in his search and when he came back I was certain he hadn't found it. He proved me wrong though, boy did he ever. When he came back, he was wearing it.

"Now I don't know about you guys, but I think I look pretty hot."

I was almost horrified. It took a second for me to laugh, only doing so when I heard Chloe begin to giggle. Owen pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He came around too, laughing as Luke gave a twirl showing us the strings tied in the back.

"Oh my goodness, Luke..."

"I think he looks pretty!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. Luke, you're an ugly chick."

Luke came strutting over and began leaning out his hip with his arms curved up to mimic a sensual pose. Owen reached out quickly, pulling the top off him. In response Luke covered his chest like he'd been exposed and left indecent.

"Rude!" Luke scolded Owen, still covering himself.

"Here you go, Angela. You might want to burn this though."

"Dude!"

Paying no mind to Luke who just went back to lounging in the water, Owen gave a laugh.

"Well we've got a furnace at my place. Let me know if you wanna torch that."

"I'm sure it's fine, it's just Luke."

"Well if you change your mind just swing by."

Even with my bathing suit top back, I didn't go back swimming. I was kind of embarrassed still. Pulling my arms inside Owen's shirt, I managed to get the bikini top back on without having to remove it. When certain I'd tied the top correctly, I pulled off Owen's shirt and handed it to him and apologized for it being damp. He didn't mind.

The trip to the river concluded with Owen piggybacking Chloe back home and Luke following being his home was in the same direction. On my own, I went inside my house to finally take that shower I wanted. Thankfully I could just lounge afterwards, no more work to be done that day.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for your patience guys! Sorry for the random updates, I'm getting back in to the swing of writing. :) Thank you for reading and thank you for your comments and reviews! Love hearing what you think. You guys are great.

xxxx

Weeks went by as I set to work building a farm. It was hard work day in and day out, pushing myself to follow through with what I'd started. It did eventually become routine by the time Spring was almost over, thankfully. Considering it was my job I had no other choice but to assimilate to it. Waking up early to tend to crops was horrible at first, especially when I was solely responsible for them with the understanding that if they didn't grow then I wouldn't have money. That was a motivator on it's own for me to work hard.

Each morning I woke up and watered the field, weeding any pesky invasive plants that could interfere with the outcome of my harvest. My field was still small so it didn't take too long. By about ten I'd be off to go forage and rake in income in other ways. At first I went about sniffing out part time work for the afternoons, the income providing me with funds to feed myself until my harvest came in.

But one day I ventured over to the shop by the shore, intent on getting a job, only for something better to be presented to me. There was a young man there platinum blonde hair adorning is head. He spotted me, his golden eyes blinking slowly. He smiled and waved to me, lazing about in the sand. I waved back and he beckoned me forward.

"You the new farmer here? I've heard about you."

"Oh. Yeah, that's me. Hi?"

"Hi. I'm Toby. Just figured I'd actually meet you since I spotted you. I'm not one for chasing people down."

I didn't know what to respond with but Toby was laid back, indifferent to my awkwardness. He gestured to the sand next to him, a tackle box by his feet and a fishing pole by his leg. After I sat down he stared out in to the sea, quiet. Not knowing what else to do, I followed his example.

"Do you like fishing?"

"Hm? What was that?" I asked, not catching his question from being so fixated on the sea. "Sorry..."

"I asked if you like fishing."

I'd never really acquired fishing as a hobby growing up, no one in my family fished for sport. So I shook my head no, explaining my lack of experience.

"It's not so much that I don't like it, just never tried it."

"Well you can have this Rod here if you want to try it."

"Oh?"

Toby picked up the rod lying by his leg and set it down by me.

"This one's getting to be too beginner for me." He explained. "I've got others. Feel free to take it."

"Oh, well thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Thanks for sitting with me. I appreciate it."

Just like that Toby stood up, picked up his tackle box and walked off. I was left to sit in the sand with a fishing Rod, kind of confused. But when I came to an amazing realizing the confusion was the least of my concern. I had better things to concern myself with.

"I can catch my own food now!"

Excited, even though I had no clue what I was doing, I stood up and ran off towards my farm. Opting to try my hand at fishing by the river where someone was less likely to see me fumble like an idiot rather than the seashore where I'd just been at, I excitedly braced myself for fishing.

" 'kay let's see here. Just gotta cast the line." I mumbled to myself as I wearily observed the fishing pole already had a sharp hook on it, one I could possibly hook myself with if I didn't swing right. "alright...easy peasy...one and a two and a-"

"HI ANGELA!"  
"WOAH!"

Startled, I dropped the pole as a loud call came from behind me. Hands still up in the air from my brace to cast the line, I turned to look over my shoulder. Chloe came bounding over with her brother nowhere in sight.

"Erm, hi Chloe. How are you?" I asked her, keeping an eye out for her missing brother. "Are you wandering around alone?"

"I'm not wandering, I came straight to your farm. So whatcha doing?"

I bent down to pick up the fishing pole, explaining to Chloe. She made a sour face, stating her dislike of fish because they were 'smelly and gross'. I was then invited to go play a game instead. I had no issue with playing with Chloe, it was just I'd been in the middle of work. Technically. Being I was fishing as an alternative to doing part time work I really didn't have much time to play just then. Chloe was adamant tough, begging I go with her for a little while.

xxxxx

"More tea Miss Angela?"

"Sure..."

I wound up abandoning my fishing expedition due to Chloe dragging me off to the Blacksmith Shop. The shop was empty and quiet as Chloe brought me up to her room where she sat me down on the round rug in the middle of the floorboards. Before I knew it, I had a big, ridiculous, frilly pink hat placed on my head and a white polka dot scarf thrown around my neck.

After being told to put on a pair of white gloves handed to me, Choe went off to retrieve her tea set. The gloves were a little too small for me being they were for a child. I had small hands to they just barely fit. According to Chloe, I had to dress up. White gloves were mandatory for ladies.

I went along with Chloe's tea party, sipping apple juice from a tiny tea cup. In the moment I worried it may be odd for Owen or his grandfather to come home to an unannounced visitor. But Chloe insisted I was her visitor and that her big brother wouldn't care that I was there. It was hard to trust the word of a small child, but I did. After all, I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was... having 'tea'.

Surrounding Chloe and I were a few stuffed animals who were also donning random articles of clothing for the tea party. Amongst them was a bear with a top hat, a cow with a bandana and a dog wearing frilly girl socks that I'm sure belonged to Chloe herself. Eyeing the stuffed animals, I chortled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asked me.

"Oh, nothing hun. I just like the dog's socks"

"Those are actually mine, ya know. He's borrowing them."

"You don't say?"

Chloe refilled my tea and scolded me as I was about to sip. Apparently I'd forgotten proper etiquette.

"Right, right. Sorry" I apologized. "Pinkie out."

With my little finger out, I raised the small tea cup to my lips. Chloe smiled approvingly before holding out a plate with animal crackers on it. I took one to humor her and nibbled at it. She watched me when suddenly her eyes lit up happily.

"What do we have here?"

Owen's voice startled me and I paused mid taste of the animal cracker. Peeking behind myself, I saw him looking down at me with raised brows. The large hat on my head tipped to one side a bit and he chuckled, kneeling down to fix it for me.

"There we go, Prim and proper, Angela. " Owen chortled when getting a good look at me. " You're all dolled up...and to think I'm not dressed for the occasion."

Which was true. Owen wasn't dressed for a tea party. He wasn't dressed much at all. With just his pants on, he was shirtless and sweaty. Said missing shirt was thrown over his shoulder and he held his hammer down by his side. He smelled like dirt and dust, faint must wafting off him from whatever physical strain he'd been exerting.

I laughed dryly and Owen smirked going over to his sister to meet her eye. Chloe blinked up unphased, innocently looking back her brother. Owen surveyed the set up again, lip curling as he once again took in my appearance.

"You know, Chloe...it's easier to invite people in advance for parties than it is to kidnap them." He advised his little sister. .Poor Angela here has a job. You didn't drag her away from it for this, did you?"

"I didn't take her from her job, silly! She was fishing. Fishing is gross anyways."

"Kiddo..."

Looking up at her big brother, a small pout formed on Chloe's mouth. Guiltily she stared back at him and Owen shook his head, sighing with a kind hearted understanding.

"I know you get lonely but don't go dragging people over to play. Not that I mind Angela here, just keep in mind she's a grown up too. And you know what that means?"

Chloe nodded her head, reciting a reminder that evidently Owen had given her many times.

"Grown ups have grown up things to do." She recited, giving Owen big puppy eyes. "Sorry, Big Brother."

"You don't owe me an apology."

"Right..."

Owen moved out of the way and I was met with Chloe's large, now saddened, blue eyes. She pouted sheepishly after a reassuring nod from Owen and apologized for dragging me to play. I felt horrible for her, she sincerely just wanted to play. I remembered being lonely as a kid since I had no siblings, and being Owen was so much older than her it seemed he was more her caretaker than a sibling to keep her company. Regardless of how well they got along.

"Oh, it's alright. Really, it is. " I promised, doing my best to smile widely at her to assure her I wasn't just being polite. "You can invite me for tea parties again. I can make some free time in the afternoons. As long as I'm not working I can come over to play sometimes."

Chloe's eye lit up like fireworks, quick and bright. With excitement so ramped up she could hardly contain herself, she shot across the floor past Owen to me. She threw her arms around my neck, barreling her small body in to me.

"Luke was right, Angela is awesome!"

Xxxx

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Chloe home alone while she naps?"

After having spent an hour playing with Chloe, Owen came back from a shower wearing fresh clothes. It was time for Chloe to take her nap and of course the feisty child didn't want to sleep yet being she was having so much fun. But she obeyed her big brother, taking off her tea party stuff and getting in to bed after giving Owen and I a hug.

She got in her bed as I removed my tea party gear, the hat and scarf coming off first. I got one glove off and put it down but struggled to remove the other. After kissing his sister's head as she settled in to np, Owen came over. He took me by the wrist and gently nudged the glove off my hand in a slow tug. He put the glove with the other and guided me out from the house where I questioned him.

"Yeah, she's fine. "

"Oh okay."

"Hey, by the way. Thanks for playing with her today, I appreciate it."

Looking up at Owen, I smiled. It came naturally, he sounded so sincerely grateful. Playing with Chloe was no sweat off my back, I didn't mind it at all. I had fun.

"It was no trouble." I assured him. "She's a sweetheart."

Casually glancing to the side, I saw the store hour sign by the door. The door had a 'closed' sign, but according to the mini board, the shop was within business hours. I blinked, confused, then Owen's voice drew my attention back in.

"She can be a sweetheart. She can also be mischievous. Speaking of it, sorry about her dragging you off. What were you doing when she found you? Fishing was it?"

"Yeah, I was fishing...or I was going to try. Got a rod today, was going to catch some dinner. Didn't even get the hook in the water when Chloe came prancing along. "

Owen chuckled, laughing with a dimple in each cheek.

"That's cute. You going to give it another go?"

"I guess so."

"I've done some fishing, I'll help you out."

Back on my land, Owen followed me to the shed where I had put my fishing rod after Choe came to fetch me for her tea party. After pulling it off the shelf, and grabbing a bucket, we were back along the river.

"Okay, so cast your line we we'll take it from there." He instructed me.

Fixing my stance, I hesitated to cast my line. Owen was about a foot away from me and caught my worried glance. Taking a step back, he nodded.

"Sorry, my mistake. I'm dealing with a rookie."

"Gee thanks."

"Safety first. Now have at it."

I attempted to cast the lie and failed, naturally. Trying again, I swung and the hook nearly caught on my shirt. I yelped and ducked at my own error and Owen stepped in, taking my elbow.

"If I may" he excused, positioning my arms. "Hold them like this."

Owen was build very big, toned and muscle from head to toe. His biceps were massive in comparison to my skinny arms...but he was a gentle giant. He moved my limbs gently, standing right behind me. I was distracted at the gentle touch when he spoke up again.

"Okay, now try again. Go ahead, Angela."

Owen stepped away again and when I cast the line, I followed his directions. The hook hit the water and dipped below the surface this time instead of getting caught behind me. Owen nodded approvingly. I was proud of myself and thanked him for helping.

I would up pulling in a group of small fish with the simple rod, nothing really appetizing. The fishing was slow and we were out there for a couple hours, Owen keeping me company. It started getting darker, evening not too far off. Owen suggested I call it a day and ship the fish. The pocket change I could get for them would add up, the particular type of fish wasn't worth eating.

"I don't have much else lying around for dinner so I'm going to have to deal with these tonight."

"How about I just treat you to dinner instead?"

"Oh, I couldn't accept that..."

"What, did you fill up on animal crackers?"

Rolling my eyes away sheepishly, I giggled and shook my head.

"I don't think it's possible to fill up on those, I had two."

"Then you should probably have something better to eat." he insisted. "Come on, like I said it's my treat. Sell those."

The shipping bin outside my home now had my bucket of fish in it, the little insulated box with a flip lid would be my key to income. Everything I wanted to sell would go in there. Fishing Rod back in the shed, Owen proposed we go to the Inn.

"What about Chloe? She must have woken up from her nap, right?"

"Of course. She's probably been watching T.V. That's what she does in the evening until it's time for her dinner. It's still early for her, I'll make her something when I get back."

At the Inn Colleen wasn't the one to greet us. A blonde girl I'd never met before did. She was taller than me with long legs that went on forever in her short, brown skirt. Her light blue shirt was tied up above her navel, cleavage peeking out. With a high ponytail, large green eyes and leather cowboy boots that went up to her shins, she was beautiful.

"Hey Owen! Who's this sugah?" She greeted him sweetly with her southern twang, hugging him. "Haven't ever seen this face before."

"Kathy, this is Angela. She's the new farmer in these parts."

"Ohhh! Well my apologies, hi Honey. It's nice to meet you."

Kathy let go of Owen and came in to hug me instead. She pulled away, amused at my startled expression. Pinching my arm, she teased me.

"I'm handsy, Owen will tell you. Anyways, I'll set you two up at a table to eat."

Sitting us down, she handed us menus. She gave us the specials for the night, which included the house special cocktails on sale with any entree. Patting Owen on the shoulder, she walked away to check on people at the bar. There were two people there, the fisherman I'd met earlier and a redheaded woman who's back was turned to us.

From what I could see she had a lovely tan complexion, her fingers wrapped around a cocktail glass filled with wine. She and Toby sat on opposite ends of the bar, immersed in their own business. I saw Kathy sachey back behind the bar and check on Toby whom she wasn't as touchy with.

"Kathy was really friendly to you..." I mentioned

"Well she's been my friend for years now. She's a nice person, gets her hospitality from her dad."

"I see. Well she's very pretty, I couldn't help but notice."

Opening his menu, Owen nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Kathy is pretty. A lot of women here are."

"I wish I had legs like that, she looks so strong."

"She's a horse rider. I'm sure she'd tell you all about it if you asked her."

"Oh, no. I was just making an observation..."

Pointing my own attention to my menu, I began skimming my options. The pasta didn't look half bad at all. Owen set his menu aside, he already knew what he wanted. I looked at my menu, deciding on the pasta. It looked filling.

"So what are you goals for the farm? I saw you had seeds planted, those crops look almost ready to harvest."

"I'm just learning right now to be honest. I don't really have any goals yet, but I want to eventually." I explained, closing my menu and tapping my fingers on it. "I need income...the potatoes are almost ready. The cabbage will take a bit longer."

Listening, Owen was at full attention. I got lost in my thoughts for second, pondering what I'd do when harvest came around. Owen looked me straight in the eye for a moment, smiling. I looked away shyly from the direct eye contact, he was completely at ease.

"You can make some good soup with potatoes and cabbage if you use fish for the broth. " he told me, bringing my eyes back to him. "My grandfather swears by it, it's supposed to be really good for you when you're sick. According to him."

"Is he sick?" I joked. "Maybe I'll make him some."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Realizing Owen was being serious, I frowned a bit. He was neutral until seeing I was worried.

"Wait, is your grandfather sick?"

"Yeah, he's been at the clinic for a weeks now. He's not feeling well, Jin has him in the inpatient facility on the second floor of the clinic."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is he okay?"

" He's had better days. He's strong though, always has been. He'll be back in the shop soon."

Kathy came back to take our orders. Owen let me go first then Kathy took his. He ordered a yam cocktail too, apparently "ube' was a sweet purple yam they used for it. Kathy asked what flavor cocktail I wanted, but I shook my head insiting I could just have a water. I didn't want to have Owen pay for a cocktail.

"Angela you're being silly, feel free to get one. They're really good here."

"Yeah, all our cocktails are discounted right now anyways, honey. They're delicious too, I really mean it." Kathy agreed with Owen, encouraging me. "Personally I don't care for the yam one but that's just me. Owen's a special breed to drink that. The fruit ones are my fancy."

Shrugging, I didn't know what to get.

"I don't even know which one to get..."

"I'll fix you up a cherry cocktail then, darlin'. It's a popular flavor here."

"Okay, that's fine then...thank you."

Kathy scribbled away in her notepad chipperly and put it in her pocket. Taking our menus, she walked off. It was quiet again and Owen struck up conversation. Mid conversation, Kathy came back with our cocktails. Mine was delicious, the frosty red liquid in my glass tasted just like candy.

"So how's that hammer coming along?" He teased, knowing I hadn't used it yet. "Dig up anything interesting yet?"

"Very funny...I haven't gone mining yet."

"Oh I know, I'm down there all day and you're never there. You should really get on that, the mines are where the money is, really. If you can dig deep enough for the jewels."

The opportunity for quicker income sounded promising. Seeing my interest, Owen chuckled.

"I told you, get practicing and I'll have you tag along, You're going to need to partake in the mining business if you're farming anyways. Expansions are all about materials. So are tool upgrades, as I already told you."

"I'm terrified of the mines still... "

"I know them like the back of my hand, you'll be fine with me. Anyways, how are you liking it here?"

I hadn't explored all of the town yet, but I liked it just fine aside from the Reynold's family. It was a little boring, nothing really fun to do. But overall the town seemed nice.

"I think it's nice here, for the quaint town it is. Everyone seems nice...for the most part."

"I take it you didn't care for your stay at the Reynold's?"

Being I hadn't said anything about it, I was caught off guard at Owen's remark. He shrugged his shoulders in a casually surrendering manner.

"Craig's a bitter root as my grandfather says, he's always been a little off. Tends to scare people. The last farmer we had here stayed with them too. "

"There was a another farmer?"

"Yeah. She was going to have a house where yours was but the funds for the project weren't available yet. She wound up leaving one night, no warning. "

Craig was extremely off putting but I found myself struck shocked that aspiring farmer before me ran from the home. Owen chalked it up to frustration, the previous farmer wasn't very invested in her new career. He recalled she was unmotivated, discouraged.

"She complained a lot around town, wasn't a very happy person. Molly was her name. Was pale and petite, brown hair and eyes. Looked kind of like you actually. She wasn't as friendly though...sort of just meek. Didn't like talking to people, very shy."

"Does anyone know what happened to her? Where did she go?"

"We don't know. Pascal brought her back to the city port. Molly didn't say anything."

"I see..."

I felt worried for this stranger I'd never met. Why did she run off? Owen spoke about her as if she were this timid, reserved young girl who had a rough time. Farming wasn't easy. And she ran away from it.

"It's a shame she ran off. Hamilton says this place needs more farmers."

"Yeah, she ran off. It was shame. Glad you didn't go running off on us. This place could use more friendly faces. "

Besides Craig's family, everyone seemed really nice.

"There are plenty of nice people here."

"Always room for more."

When our dinner was served Owen and I ate comfortably. He called over Kathy, requesting some soup and bread to go before he left. After eating, Kathy came over with a to go bag with the food, and the bill. Owen paid her, giving her a good tip. She pinched his ear in a friendly way, thanking him.

"I'm going to stop by the clinic and bring this food to my grandfather, you don't mind do you?"

"Oh, of course not."

When at the clinic, Jin looked up from a book he'd been reading. He saw the food in Owen's hand and gestured for him to go upstairs and forgo signing in. Being it was after visiting hours, I was told to stay downstairs by Jin. Owen promised to be right back.

He was gone for about five minutes before coming back. He wasn't smiling when he came down the stairs but he brightened up when seeing me. I saw the shift, naturally I was worried as we exited the clinic

"Is your grandfather okay?"

"As good as he can get for now."

"Oh..."

Waving a hand, Owen told me not to worry. It was hard not to. Compassion was a weakness of mine, I felt for others. I didn't want to be nosey so I didn't question him, but I really hoped everything was sincerely okay.

Up the back roads we went, walking towards my farm. As we approached the front door, he looked over my house. Luke and his dad were good at what they did, the house was nice. But it was small.

"Is the house as small on the inside as it looks?"

"Yeah, it is. Come in, I'll show you. It's not so bad."

Unlocking the front door, I stepped in and turned on the light. It revealed my tiny abode. Owen looked around and I shut the door. He agreed the small space wasn't bad, meaning it wasn't cramped.

"I wonder how much it cost to build this. It's nice. I've always wanted a house, living on top of a shop isn't the greatest arrangement."

"I would think it'd be convenient. Your job is right there."

"Nothing beats a good ol' house. Especially when there's a kid around. The shop is right near the mines and there's no open area for Chloe to play outside. She's sort of trapped to the shop."

I could see what he was talking about. Where the blacksmith shop was, it was basically a road. On one exit, there was the mines and the path to the Reynold's farm, in the opposite direction led to the carpentry shop and the forest. There wasn't any place for a kid to run around and play close to home.

"That's a shame, kids should be outside and playing."

"You're telling me. I feel bad, I'm usually working and don't have time to spend with her outside much. I make time where I can, which is why when you see me out and about Chloe is most likely going to be trailing right behind me." He explained to me. "She gets lonely. Which reminds me...Just wanted to say thank you again for earlier. You playing with Chloe meant a lot to her. And to me. She was so happy."

Bashful at his thanks, I modestly accepted it.

"It's really nothing. She's a sweet kid. Honestly she's welcome here if she ever just wants to run around and stuff...she can play in the grass while I water crops and fish. " I offered. "It's nothing glamorous but she'll be outside. She can keep me company too, ha. "

"I think she'd love that"

Looking up at Owen, I twiddled my fingers awkwardly. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Hey speaking of Chloe, isn't she waiting for you?"

"Yeah, it's time for her have dinner. Do you want to come with me?" He asked. "I give her dessert after dinner, you could have some too. Currently we have cake."

"I don't mind coming over. Cake doesn't sound half bad."

Chloe was excited when she heard the door open. She came running from her room and was standing at the top of stairs when we started climbing. Owen laughed and stopped climbing as she ran down to us. He picked her up and we went back down the few steps we climbed, retreating to the kitchen.

She had mac n cheese for dinner, happily eating it. I watched her spoon it in to her mouth, wiggling her body side to side constantly. She was so energetic, could barely sit still. It was nice, sitting at the table with her. She was adorably cheerful. And she just about lost it when Owen told her she could spend the afternoons at my farm.

I didn't think she could get any happier, then Owen informed her he had a surprise for her. He went to the pantry and pulled out a white cardboard box, one I regonized as a bakery cake box. Inside it was a small strawberry shortcake. Apparently they usually had sugar cookies or strawberry milk for dessert.

Chloe finished her dinner without any issue, whether she was motivated by cake or just had a good appetite was beyond me. But when Owen cleared away her dish and replaced it with a slice of cake, she smiled from ear to ear. The cake looked really good, whipped frosting and whole strawberry garnish on it. Owen cut me a piece but I hadn't noticed, too consumed with watching Chloe with a smile creeping on my face.

Owen's hand coming in to view and setting the plate in front of me snapped me from my trance and I caught him smiling. He got milk for Chloe, offering me some. He didn't have dessert. Chloe finished hers before I did and Owen sent her upstairs to bathe and start winding down for bedtime soon.

"You've got about an hour kiddo, then It's time for bed." He reminded her as she pushed her chair in. "Brush your teeth too, don't forget."

"I won't forget. Can you read me a bedtime story again?"

"Sure."

"Will Angela stay?"

Owen turned to me, waiting for my response. I went along with it. Chloe bounded up the stairs to go bathe and I resumed eating my cake, shaking my head in amusement.

"She's full of energy. Does she ever sit still?"

"When she's sleeping, barely."

" Ha ha ha"

Next to me, Owen chuckled. His sister was a cute little thing, easy to love. The bath water was heard running upstairs and Owen nodded approvingly. I saved the strawberry for last, picking it up to eat, some whipped frosting still on it. I bit in to it and hummed in my throat.

"This is really ripe, it's yummy."

Suddenly Owen was really close to my face. I paused and he wiped away a spot of frosting with his thumb. I blinked twice, my mind failing to catch up with what just happened. I wasn't upset, just caught not prepared.

"Sorry, I'm so used to Chloe. It was reflexive" he apologized. "Kids will change you. I feel like a parent. I don't do much besides work and watch her."

"Nothing wrong with that. You're good with her. It's great you take such good care of her. You're caring, and responsible " I reasoned to him, really impressed with his dedication to his sister. "I mean, I find that way more attractive in a person than petty crap like social life"

I didn't think my statement through as it came spilling from my mouth. I made myself flush, realizing how what I said sounded. I quickly dug myself in to a hole trying to save myself, and made it worse all the while.

"Not saying you don't have a social life or anything, I don't know you that well..and I just think it's great what you're doing, is all. I didn't mean it like-" I rambled. "You know what I meant."

I concluded by popping the rest of the strawberry in mouth and chewing while looking away. Owen laughed and took away my plate and glass to put in the sink as I recovered. When he came back I was mentally cursing myself for being so awkward and quick to panic. We were just having a conversation.

"I appreciate the acknowledgement" he announced from the sink. "People just assume that because my grandfather is aging and I'm her brother I am obligated to go to these lengths and take care of her. I do it because I love her, not because I have to."

Upstairs Chloe yelled down that she was bathed brushed her teeth and dressed in clean Pj's. Meaning she wanted her bedtime story.

"And it never ends. C'mon. "

Up the stairs I went with Owen to Chloe's bedroom. She sat on her bed, legs under the sheets waiting with a story book. Owen pulled up a chair next to her bedside and after looking around for a place to sit I asked where I should.

"Owen's big, you could sit in his lap Angela."

"Ha ha, I'll just sit at the foot of your bed Hun." I told Chloe, unable to even look in Owen's direction after her suggestion. "I'll just move this plushie..."

A big stuffed sheep that was at the foot of the bed got picked up and set aside as I sat where it had been. Chloe lied down and pulled the covers over her shoulder, getting comfy as Owen told her a story. I noticed there was a bookshelf packed with storybooks, revealing to me where Chloe's love of storytelling came from.

Slowly I saw her dwindle away, sleepiness coming over her. She tried staying awake and managed to just hold on long enough to hear Owen say 'The End'. Once the story ended, she gave in to her sleepiness and let her eyes close.

"Goodnight Big Brother..."

"Goodnight, Chloe. Sweet dreams, Kiddo."

"Goodnight Angela..."

I was touched when she told me goodnight, and I tapped her foot from over the covers.

"Goodnight hun, sleepwell."

Owen ushered me from her room and shut the lights off, closing her door. We walked away quietly, Owen guiding me down the hall towards the stairs. It was only about seven thirty and Owen offered to walk me home or put a movie on if I didn't want to go being the night was still young. Chloe went to bed a little earlier than normal he noted, she really wanted her story.

I was tired and going home didn't sound like a bad idea. Owen understood and we left, walking in the dark. When passing the carpentry shop, we heard a commotion. Dale had yelled at Luke, followed by laughter. I snickered and Owen sighed in good humor.

"Luke's a goofball." I giggled. "Seems like he's always getting in to trouble. Just like a little kid."

"Yeah, that's Luke. Damn Knucklehead, but he's a good guy to be friends with. Comic relief at it's finest with him."

"I've gathered that. I like Luke, he's funny. "

Chuckling again as Luke's name was called out, Owen and I took the corner leading to my farm. Owen walked me to my house again, standing by as I unlocked the door. I opened the door with my back to him, thanking him for dinner. When I turned around with one hand still on the doorknob, I gasped as he leaned down.

"it was my pleasure. It really was." He smiled "Chloe and I will see you tomorrow."

He pecked me on the cheek and I stood stunned as he winked and began walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

It was bright and early when I woke up the next day, stretching as I sat up. Usually I was quicker to get out of bed, or at least that was a routine I'd built. But after I stretched to relax my muscles I looked around my small home and plopped back down on my side, resting my face in to my pillow. I had work to do and Spring was nearly coming to an end, barely a week. It felt as if I'd just arrived to the island but Summer was around the corner.

Brushing hair back from my face I rolled on to my back and set my pillow aside. If my hunch was correct, the harvest would be ready. At least the potatoes would be, anyways. The cabbage hadn't looked quite ready before. With some convincing I talked myself in to getting up to work early. Throwing on some shorts and a green hooded sweatshirt, I laced up my boots and went to begin my day without breakfast.

"One potato, two potato...three potato, four..."

Yanking up spuds from the earth I softly sang to myself, tossing each potato I picked in to a pile. I was mildly bored and tuning out the world around me. It was a quiet morning, very quiet. So quiet that when I heard foot steps walking up the road I paused what I was doing and looked up curiously.

To my dismay, it was Craig walking up the dirt road to my farm. I paused, still bent over in my field. I hadn't even noticed the basket of strawberries in his hand until he held it up. I'd been more focused on the scowl he wore, his stare burning me as every hair on my body stood up.

"Ruth sent me over to give you this." He informed me, an air of annoyance following him like a storm cloud. "Too fucking early for this shit. Here, Scrawny."

Clearing my throat, I stood up awkwardly and took the basket from him as he handed it to me. I thanked him and held the basket tightly, waiting for Craig to leave. He looked me over and wearily I looked back at him, careful to keep tabs on his movement. After a moment the older man crossed his arms.

"So, slacking away here too?"

"Yup. All day." I retorted back, not even surprised with him. "Clearly these potatoes grew and harvested themselves."

Tilting my head in the direction of the patch of cabbages I had waiting to eventually be harvested, I retorted on that also. Sarcasm present still. He was such an asshole.

"The cabbages too. All of them are just going to harvest themselves."

Unimpressed with me, Craig nodded his head a few times with cold eyes narrowed. I'd pissed him off but evidently not enough for him to bite back at me. Even so, I didn't feel safe. Craig seeped discomfort like it was what he personally enjoyed inflicting upon others. Something about that man was so unnerving. I just wanted him away from me. To my relief, Craig gave me a once over and then began walking away

"Tell Ruth I said 'Thank you' for the strawberries." I called out to be polite.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Craig huffed his answer and kept walking, not stopping to look back at me at all. He left off my property and I held a middle finger out in his direction. Setting the strawberries down I got back to work. As the morning went on I finished with the potatoes and left them in the pile I'd made to take a quick bathroom break inside my house.

When washing my hands I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced at my sweaty complexion, my cheeks red from exertion under the sun. My hair was getting greasy and had dirt on my forearms. I washed it away even though I'd be getting dirty again. My farm was pretty secluded and for once I was grateful for it. Last thing I needed was people waltzing around while I looked like shit.

"Good grief..." I sighed at my reflection. " Farm work... 'noble profession' my ass, I look awful."

Going back outside I sighed, wiping at my forehead as I approached the patch of cabbages by the front of my house. I bent down to inspect one and suddenly I screamed as I felt arms grab me. They were around my waist and I freaked out.

"Let go of me you creep!"

I flailed and was dropped, turning around to punch Craig in the face. Except it wasn't Craig. It was Luke. He ducked from my fist but I got him in the chin. I yelled and caught my breath, apologizing profusely. On top of feeling awful, I felt stupid. I'd just punched a guy I may or may not have had a small interest in...

Thankfully I hadn't hit him in the nose, eye or mouth.

"I am so sorry, Luke!"

I was terrified he'd be pissed at me. The blue haired young man was wide eyed but his face broke out in to a huge grin. He rubbed the spot that I hit and laughed. He fucking laughed.

"Wow! You hit hard for a girl!" He exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

I felt really bad for punching Luke but he wasn't fazed. He wasn't fazed at all. His chin hurt but he was amazed by how hard I had hit him. I'd thought I was in danger and didn't have the time to think twice about throwing a punch. When Luke asked who I'd thought he'd been, I didn't answer him. He was on to me though.

"You think I was that creep, Craig or something?"

"…Yeah."

"Dad says he's always had an eye for the younger women. Good thing you can punch like that though! You could kick his ass!"

I laughed nervously, asking why Luke was visiting. His comment about Craig was nauseating and I wanted to move past it. As he was ready to answer, someone called out my name. It was Chloe, running on to my farm. Owen was walking behind her and waved as Chloe came over, attaching herself to my leg with unusual strength for a child.

Chloe was chipper and wiggly, jubilant beyond anything I'd ever be. She began chatting away to me about a critter she saw on her walk over with her older brother. Owen got closer and he smiled.

"Morning." He greeted me, looking at Luke after. "Hey Luke."

"Sup?"

"Came to see Angela, naturally. "

From my leg Chloe chimed in, pausing her story about the little woodland critter she had liked so much. I guess she was fond of animals. I was too, I didn't blame her. I was more than happy to hear about a chipmunk.

"Me too! I came to see Angela too!"

As Owen looked closer at the blue haired carpenter he saw that Luke's chin was pink. Eyes squinted, he nodded at Luke's face. It was a teasing look, a smirk coming across the redhead's face.

"What happened to your face? Punch yourself while putting your bandana on or something?"

"Owen, that's ridiculous... that only happened once and you know it. "

"Then what happened this time?"

I averted my eyes away, twiddling my thumbs while anticipating Luke to rat me out. Chloe tugged on the hem of my top gently, asking me what was wrong. Luke grinned wide and put his arm on my shoulder still just as impressed with me as he'd been moments before. He held his chin out proudly like a badge to show off.

"Angie punched me!" He crowed proudly.

"Oh? And why would she do that?" Owen questioned, not convinced. "That seems out of character for her if you ask me."

Luke made a flippant sound. Scoffing and raising an eyebrow at Owen, jesting with him.

"Angie Babe here didn't mean to hurt me or nothin' Owen, duh. Don't think badly of Angie, Dude."

"I'd never."

"Good. Because she thought I was creepy Craig Reynolds. She didn't just hit me for kicks. Imagine had I actually been Craig? He would have had his ass handed to him!"

Luke went on, not noticing the way Owen's face got serious. His kind eyes under dark red brows were unusually stern. They went from Luke to me before softening but still worried in every respect of the word.

"She was bent over with the cabbages and I just snuck up behind her and grabbed her! Next thing I know she'd turning around and BAM! Nailed me before I could duck out of the way! It was so cool! My face still hurts and everything."

"Well it's killing me too."

"Ha! Owen, you're a riot."

More than happy to show off the mark from me, Luke boasted about how hard I hit him. Apparently Luke wasn't familiar with women who could throw a punch. Chloe wasn't so enthused with it. She tugged on the hem of my hoodie gently, her cherubic features saddened.

"Angela...it's not nice to hit." She scolded. "Big brother said so."

"Big brother said it's not nice to hit unless you feel threatened." Owen corrected her. "Angela didn't mean to hurt Luke. She thought he was someone else."

Chloe nodded and Owen advised Luke to get an ice pack before his face swelled. Luke didn't want to leave but did so anyways, knowing his Dad would be looking for him soon. It was his break and would be expected back shortly. Leaning in, Luke gave me a hug and laughed.

"You're pretty neat, Angie. Don't worry, I ain't sore with you. I'll catch you around."

His arms around me made me feel warm, mostly in the face. My eyes went to Owen's and I smiled somewhat unsure of what to do. Luke let go of me and did my best to play off the embarrassment. As he walked away my memory was jogged and I called out to him.

"So what was it that you came over for?"

"Oh! Dad wanted me to tell you we sell furniture since you've got a new house and all."

After Luke left, Owen cleared his throat. I looked at him, getting a worried stare. I wasn't sure what to expect from him.

"So Luke startled you, huh?"

Nodding slowly, I confirmed his statement.

"You really thought he was Craig?"

"Yeah, I did. I punched him... I punched him hard. I feel bad. Poor Luke."

"Has Craig done something to you?"

I hesitated but shook my head. Owen was weary to take that answer simply, seeing that something was off. Granted Craig hadn't done anything to me other than creep me out and make me uncomfortable, but I couldn't stand him. I briefly thought back on the time I thought he was going to attack me but said nothing. Living in a new town meant the last thing I wanted to do was stir the pot or kick up trouble.

"My stay with him wasn't the best. He just gives me the creeps, really..."

"I see. Well you just let me know if you ever have a problem with him."

"...why?"

"Because my grandfather has warned me something is horribly off about that man. "

Chloe mentioned their grandfather, Ramsey, told her to steer clear of Craig.

"Grandpa doesn't like me going to that farm. Him and big brother said I can't ever go alone."

Looking between Chloe and Owen I struggled how to word what I needed to ask. The panties in Craig's attic came to mind. Owen saw my struggle and suggested Chloe go to the wild grass and look for a flower. She was eager to go do it and fled without another word.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Besides Craig giving everyone the creeps?"

The answer was sincere but joking at the same time. I nodded and Owen shook his head.

"His family has a reputation but it isn't openly talked about. They're dysfunctional and Craig is just someone no one feels comfortable around. Don't give it much thought, Angela. It's not worth it."

"If it's not worth much thought then why is Chloe told to stay away from that farm?'

"I'm protective of my little sister. And I trust my grandfather's word more than anything."

From a distance away Chloe yelled out happily that she found a wild flower. She came running over and presented it to me. I took it from the child and thanked her, smiling at the sweet jesture. She didn't have to give me the flower she'd found.

"You're so sweet, Hun."

"That's what Owen said about you this morning!"

Peering up at the redhaired man himself I checked him for a reaction. His lip quirked in a smirk, not embarrassed at all.

"Angela is a sweet person. She's been so nice to you, hasn't she?"

"Mmhm! I can't wait to play with her again today!"

"Well make sure you don't pester her until she's done working, Kiddo."

Nodding quickly, Chloe agreed but went on about how she wanted to play hide and seek later on. I agreed and she was thrilled. Owen excused himself to get to work in the mines, informing me that I was free to drop Chloe off at the house if anything were to come up.

"I'll be mining today a lot, there's a big quota I have to meet for shipments." He informed me. "So I'll be busy for a while. But if you need to drop her off at home before I come get her that's fine. I'll check the house before I go looking for her with you."

"Don't even worry about it, Owen. She's in good hands."

"I know. One last thing, when Lunch comes rolling around feel free to stop by the house and help yourself to whatever. As you've seen yourself this one likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. So we have plenty of that at home. But, like I said, help yourself to whatever."

Before leaving Owen called Chloe over to him so he could kiss the top of her head. He crouched to her height and she hugged him tightly around the neck, promising to be well behaved. As he went to leave Chloe grabbed his wrist.

"You didn't give Angela a kiss goodbye!"

"What makes you think Angela would want a kiss goodbye?"

Chloe had been home when Owen walked me back to my house the night before. There was no way she knew he'd pecked my cheek unless he'd told her. I looked at the little girl with trepidation.

"Because you gave me one!" Chloe insisted, arms crossed in determination. "You should give Angela one too!"

"Well maybe she doesn't want one, Kiddo."

Now Chloe's big baby blue eyes were set on me, passionately ablaze and near tearful.

"Why don't you want a kiss from my brother?"

"I never said I don't!" I insisted to her pouting and teary eyes.

I quickly looked up at Owen near horrified with myself.

"I mean I n-never said I did, either...But I don't mean it like-"

My panicked rambling was cut short by Owen standing back up to his full brooding height and leaning in to press a kiss to the top of my head how he'd done with Chloe. The little ginger haired girl clapped happily and I smiled at her appeasement although my heart was going to burst from my chest.

"I'll see you two later."

I smiled at Owen , pink in the face, when he waved goodbye not failing to notice the joy in his eyes. Those eyes that I now noticed were blue and beautiful... they were directed at me.

Hand on my cheek, I was brought back to the kiss he'd given me the night before. But I didn't think about it too long because Chloe insisted I get my work done so we could play. So smiling sweetly at her with promises to play later, I carried on with my work.

It was near Noon by the time I'd finished the harvest, watered the cabbages and done some fishing. I weeded the empty half of the field again to prepare for the Summer seeds I'd be buying soon. I was tired and sweatier than before, stomach growling.

A solid three quarters of my potato harvest went in the shipment box, as well as my fish. The remainder went in my fridge. Along with the strawberries from Ruth. But there was no way Chloe would be eating any of that for Lunch. I gave her a strawberry upon request but the way she scrunched her nose at the fish I put away in my small fridge was evidence she had different plans for lunch.

"Can we go to my house to eat now?"

"I don't see why not. Let's go."

The front door to the shop was open and Chloe led me right in and up the stairs. I excused myself to use the bathroom, freshening up as best I could. I washed my face and arms again to get rid of dirt and sweat. Being I left the door open, Chloe peeked in and told me I could take a bath if I wanted to.

"When I'm messy I take a bath."

"It's alright. I'll shower later."

Turning off the tap, I dried my face and arms, rolling my shoulders back and grimacing. My body hurt and it was catching up to me after all the work I'd done pulling crops up from the soil and carrying to the shipping bin in armfuls. Potatoes were heavy. Fucking potatoes.

"When you grow up, don't be a farmer."

"I want to be a pirate!"

"...I definitely chose the wrong profession then."

Chloe's desire to be a pirate was cute and I laughed as she ran off making pirate sounds. When I left the bathroom the child had apparently went to her room and fetched her dress up clothes she was now wearing an eyepatch and bandana on her head. In her hand was a fake hook and in the other she held a small, stuffed parrot.

"Angela! You're gonna walk the plank!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I'm a pirate!"

"Of course."

Poking my back with the plastic hook as I walked to the kitchen Chloe giggled , asking for a sandwich. She skipped and sang as I put together two peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches. Remembering her refusing a grape jelly sandwich before, I was sure to grab the strawberry one.

"Is strawberry the only jelly you'll eat?" I asked her.

"I'll eat any of them, strawberry is just my favorite." She giggled. "I give Big Brother a hard time, he says."

"Well strawberry is my favorite too. Personally I'm a huge fan of apple jelly, too."

Glasses of milk poured, I sat down at the table with Chloe to eat. Plates in front of us, Chloe picked up her sandwich as I took a bite of mine. Too excited to eat, Chloe raised both her arms up resulting in her sandwich being swung around.

"I love apples!" She exclaimed.

"Me too. Careful with your lunch, Hun."

Chloe brought her sandwich back down and took a bite, seeming to remember its existence. Cheeks full she chewed and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"Will your farm have apple trees?" She asked, utterly hopeful.

Giving it some thought, I didn't see why my farm couldn't have some apple trees. Once things were up and running that was. I'd have to get some funds up first. Nodding to Chloe, I brought my glass up to my mouth for a sip. I loved apples. And so had my mother.

"I don't see why not. Apple trees would be great in the Autumn."

"You should grow all kinds of trees! Like a fairytale forest, Angela!"

"That would be pretty neat, wouldn't it?"

Chloe agreed enthusiastically, taking another big bite of her food. Chloe's jubilant energy spiked as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Taking another bite of food I waited to greet Owen. Chloe made me question myself though because she had been expecting someone else.

"Grandpa is home! Grandpa is home!" Chloe chimed, running from the table only to stop dead in her tracks with shoulders slumped. "Oh... hi, Owen."

"Expecting Grandpa, Kiddo?"

"Yeah...when is he coming home?"

Owen hesitated, putting his large hands in the pockets of his pants all smudged up with dirt from the mines.

"Dr. Jin doesn't think he should come home just yet, Chloe."

Chloe's face was outright pitiful, making both Owen and I's faces fall with hers. She was teary eyed and her lip quivered, sniffles warning us both of what was to come from the heartbroken child. One sniffle followed another and Chloe was abruptly crying. A hand went to my heart as I watched her joyful personality evaporate right before my eyes. Owen got down on one knee and put his hands on his little sister's shoulders.

"Grandpa wasn't feeling good for a long time, remember? That's why I had to make him go to the doctor." He reasoned with her. "He can't get better if he isn't with the doctor. It's okay, Chloe. I know you miss him."

"You keep saying he'll be home soon. Grandpa isn't coming home, is he?"

Owen faltered at Chloe's glum accusation.

"I thought he'd be home sooner. He needs more time. Dr. Jin is working really hard to take care of him and get him back on his feet."

"I miss Grandpa."

"I know you do. It's alright. But you have to be brave, remember? Everything works out."

Ushering Chloe back towards the table to finish her food Owen tried diverting her attention.

"Angela was nice enough to make you lunch, go eat it." He advised her with an encouraging pat to the back. "Go on. Keep her company."

"Okay."

Chloe resumed her place at the table to eat and Owen went over to the sink for a drink of water. He filled a glass and sat down with us.

"Do you want a sandwich?" I offered. "I can make you one."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm going to warm up some rice. Have some egg with it."

Chloe had taken off her fake hook and set it aside. In one hand she ate her sandwich as the other hand held her stuffed parrot, her mood still hindered. I frowned and looked up at Owen. He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment.

"Chloe, how about we go to the Flea Market tomorrow?"

"Grandpa won't be there."

"Maybe we can visit him afterwards."

Chloe contemplated the offer.

"Okay... will Angela come with us tomorrow?"

"Well if she wants to she's welcome to join us."

Chewing what I had in my mouth I nodded at Chloe, covering my mouth to be polite. Her mood improved and she resumed eating, near back to her normal self. Owen was relieved. Her mouthed a "thank you" and in return I waved a hand subtly to dismiss it. I was more than happy to do anything to help blow away Chloe's sadness, but on top of that I was intrigued at the mention of a flea market.

"I didn't know that there was a flea market here. Where is it?"

"They hold it outside Townhall every season. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it yet." Owen mentioned. "They have it in the plaza. There's usually announcements set up."

"I haven't been to the plaza lately. Ah well...should I meet you two there?"

"Nah, we'll swing by tomorrow morning to come get you."

Xxxxx

The flea market wasn't anything huge or phenomenal, but it was bustling. Arriving there with Owen and Chloe I looked across the Town Hall plaza where stands and booths were set up with various town people selling their crafts and goods be it food or other products. Colleen had a stand with food, desserts on clear display to draw attention. The treats certainly drew attention because Chloe was tugging on her brother's pant leg, eyes shimmering.

"Maybe we can grab some treats later, Kiddo. It's still pretty early." He consoled her, reminding her she hadn't even had her lunch for that day yet. "Let's go look around the stands for now."

Casual browsing was as far as I expected to go at the flea market, not really in any position to blow money on things such as artisanal furniture, clothes or accessories. The potatoes and fish I had shipped brought in a decent income that same morning, but the money I had in my pocket didn't merit a shopping spree. I had responsibilities and supplies for the farm I needed to buy. Summer would be arriving shortly and if I didn't have money to buy seeds at the beginning of the season I would be losing out on time.

Chloe dragged Owen away to look at some stuffed animals on sale and I giggled at how easily a little child could lead around such a large man with ease. My amusement caught someone's attention and in doing so surprised me. I'd been smiling ear to ear when Luke came up next to me.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied, clearing my throat. "I just thought Chloe does a good job leading her big brother around."

"That kid is pretty awesome."

Luke nodding over his should towards another stand not too far away, directing my attention to Bo who was sitting on a stool polishing away at what looked to be a music box in the making.

"Dad had Bo and I work a stand this year, you should come check it out! I was waiting for you to come over but you're over here gawking at jewelry."

"I'm actually not a big jewelry person. I'm just looking out of curiosity. I can't afford to spend money on this kind of stuff right now, regardless."

Feeling that I had no money to spend, I looked at necklaces and furniture with disinterest. Luke stood by, chatting casually with me about how the woman who makes the good jewelry was temporality out of town. The stuff on display was still pretty, but I didn't care for it. None of it was too glamourous and I could care less. Not that I was a glamorous person or really liked jewelry all that much anyways. My mother had always teased me about that.

" Not too many girls can really say don't like jewelry." Luke remarked. "That's different."

"Well I'm different, I guess..."

"I like that. You don't care about stupid diamonds and whatever."

There were no diamond pieces of jewelry to pick from. There was nothing flashy at all, jewelry or clothes. As I wondered if the town's women had a better way of acquiring fashionable clothes , a woman with bright, vivid red hair tied up in an exotic twisted ponytail sauntered by the opposite end of the stand I was browsing in.

I was struck by how pretty she was, the tanned and shapely woman dressed in what looked like expensive silk taken straight from far away islands. Golden hoops adorning her ears and a golden chain lay on her neck, the precious metal falling down between her cleavage. Said cleavage was barely contained within a small cut off blouse of purple silk, revealing her long torso that lead down to wide hips wrapped in a white, flowing pants.

I hadn't meant to make eye contact with her, but I did. And she didn't look pleased with me. She gave me a lingering stare before sauntering away with long, heavy strides of her elegant legs. Luke hadn't see any of it, his attention on me as he talked about how he never saw the point of jewelry.

"Personally I'd rather have a golden axe than ring." he concluded. "But that's just me. I don't understand the fuss with wearing gold."

"Well you'd probably get more use out of the axe. Makes sense. I'd rather have a gold tool, too."

"Totally! See, you get me!"

Luke's boisterous exclamation drew attention and I shied away from the curious eyes of Bo and other stand owners. Still excited, Luke suggested I go play a game with him. I agreed, not knowing what else to do. He called out to Bo that he'd be back and the teenager looked up just long enough from his work to see Luke leading me away to one of the carnival style games the flea market had set up.

"Don't take long!" Bo called out. "You're supposed to be working the stand with me! Your dad said so, Luke."

"It'll be our secret! Besides, I'll be right back. I promise."

"Oi..."

Bo shook his head, giving up and just letting Luke have his way. Gill, the Mayor's son, was disinterestedly manning the games Luke had led me to. The objective of the game Luke picked was to swing a hammer and get the bell to ring. Depending on how close you got to the bell would determine your prize.

"Step right up, step right up." Gill drawled without enthusiasm. "Try your luck for a buck...oh, hello Angela. Do you feel well?"

"Um...yes?"

"Thank goodness. I thought something may have been wrong. You're hanging out with Luke."

The fair haired young man smirked at Luke who stuck his tongue out. It seemed Luke was one to get picked on but he took it well with a laugh. He put his money down and was determined to play. From behind us came Owen with Chloe, the older brother whistling lowly.

"Wow, Luke with a hammer. Stick to your day job."

"If you can swing an axe you can swing a hammer!"

"You should leave that hammer to the pros."

"Dream on."

Confident in himself, Luke swung the hammer down. Of the ten marked lines on the strength meter leading up to a metal bell, Luke had managed to made it to the sixth line. Luke threw a fist up in victory and Gill rolled his eyes at the extra enthusiasm when Luke hadn't even hit the bell.

"Pick your prize, medium size only."

Directing Luke's attention to the middle shelf, Gill instructed Luke to pick a prize. Instead of picking a prize, he picked me up without so much as a warning.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll take this."

"Seriously, just pick your prize."

Luke told Gill he'd take the blue stuffed hedgehog. As he reached an arm out to take the prize from Gill, he held me with his other arm. Scared of falling I grabbed on to his shoulders. Good thing I did because he turned quickly and held out the hedgehog in Owen's direction.

"Beat that!"

Owen looked from the hedgehog to me, then stepped forward putting a dollar down for Gill. He picked up the big hammer with ease and hoisted it up over his shoulder, giving me a wink, before letting the heavy tool fall with full force in a perfect swing. The meter went up in a flash and the bell rung loudly. Owen flexed a large, bulging bicep.

Gill blinked a few times wordlessly and pointed to the very top shelf of prizes, all of which were extra-large in size. Owen looked at Luke and raised both eyebrows in a friendly rebuttal. Taking me from his arms, he faced me to look at the prizes.

"You pick." He told me. "It's for you."

"That's really okay, Owen. It's yours." I declined, looking briefly at the large stuffed panda bear. "I can't."

"Chloe, which one do you think Angela would like?"

Chloe trotted over to the counter and pointed up at a large stuffed Panda. I was aghast. Owen chuckled and asked for the panda, Chloe was ecstatic she'd chosen correctly. Getting the four foot tall plushie for me, Gill climbed a small step ladder. Owen put me down so I could retrieve it.

Chloe hopped up and down, still excited. A small smile came to Gill's face and on his way down the step ladder he took a miniature version of the stuffed panda off the small prize shelf. It was about the size of regular teddy bear. He handed it to Chloe.

"Now you can have matching ones." He explained. "Take good care of him."

"I will! Thank you, Gill!"

"Don't mention it."

Being Gill came across as a bit cold and distant, I was pretty shocked to see him act so kindly towards Chloe. The blonde looked up from Chloe to Owen and nodded politely.

"Hey, how is everything?" He asked. "I heard Ramsey hasn't been feeling well."

"He's had better days."

"Well my father and I wish you both the best, as always. You and Ramsey have done great work here. If you ever need anything be sure to let either of us know."

"Thanks, Gill."

As Gill and Luke spoke back and forth about the island's current mine exports, I stood back to give them space. Luke came in closer, holding his blue hedgehog sheepishly. He held it out towards me with a humbled smile.

"It's no giant panda but here, you can have him."

"I really don't need it. You won it. I don't feel right accepting all these gifts..."

"I really want you to have it though. Please?"

As I hesitated to accept the stuffed hedgehog, suddenly our conversation was interupted. The redhaired woman I'd seen earlier made her pressence known with a haughty clear of the throat. With confidence I'd give anything for, she ran her fingers through the long hair sticking out the back of Luke's bandana.

"Luke, darling. Who is this?"

"Oh. Hey Selena."

Luke's gold eyes brightened a bit at the woman's touch. Her rather flirtatious touch. Not seeming to care at all that I was standing right there, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"So?" She pried, eye darting to me. "Who is this?"

"This is the new farmer I was telling you about. Remember? Angie."

"Last I'd heard the new farmer's name was 'Angela', Luke."

"Well I call her 'Angie'."

Curling her long, manicured fingers in to her palm, Selena pursed her mouth in a manner that showed she was not pleased. She eyed Luke and he was indifferent, not understanding why she was upset.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Nothing. I just wouldn't go around giving other girls nicknames if I were you." She suggested dryly. "You might give this simple farmer the idea you like her. Everyone knows you're dating me."

I was dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. The conversation came to an abrupt pause. Selena looked at the stuffed animal Luke had won and curled her fingers around it.

"Aww. Did you win this for me? Thank you."

Her tone wasn't sincere at all, that I could tell. The way she took the hedgehog from Luke was almost aggressive but he didn't seem to notice at all. He hadn't been ready to give her the hedgehog... it had been for me. She knew it too. But she took it anyways, all with an unwavering stare on me.

"Well Angela, it's been a pleasure." Selena dismissed, taking Luke's arm in hand. "But, we must be going."

With my mouth dry I couldn't muster words to come out. Selena's eyes were sharp and her mouth was a frown in its rawest. She didn't like me. I hadn't done anything at all to her and she resented me. It shook me to the core, the unpleasant interaction had been uncalled for and unexpected. So having lost my voice, I waved goodbye to Luke.

Arms hugging me around my legs drew back my attention. Chloe was hugging me with her little panda in hold. My own hand was still held in my arms and I smoothed down the fur absentmindedly. Chloe looked up and saw my shaken body language and asked if I was okay. A large hand came down upon my shoulder and Owen's voice came from behind me.

"Selena's never been a friendly face. Don't take any of the mean spirit to heart."

"...Luke likes her? She's so...so..."

"Horrible? Yeah. Luke isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

I still wasn't sure what to say and said nothing.

"Seriously, don't worry about it."

"She's as mean as she is pretty. She's so beautiful..."

" I don't think she's all that pretty. Not with a personality like that."

Owen nodded towards Colleens stand with food. He took his little sister's hand in his and then offered to take mine.

"We came here to have a good time. Let me get you something to eat and we can finish shopping."

Xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *Sets aside giant bowl of instant ramen to type* Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback on the last update! The college semester started again but I'm working on drafts and updates for various fics at the moment (between homework assignments). Had this update half done for a bit when I decided to work on it last night. Made some lunch and decided to touch up on it again today while eating. Was surprised to find myself finishing it. Soooooooooo, ta-dah! Here you go!

Thanks for reading! Always appreciated.

Xxxxx

I didn't see much of Luke the days following the Flea Market. Suddenly it was like he just didn't exist anymore. I knew all too well I'd had a crush on him. But, when faced with the reality he had a girlfriend... a beautiful and mean-spirited one at that, the little crush no longer felt so little as it squeezed my heart.

My hopes hadn't been set anywhere concrete because I knew better than that. But Luke had also had great potential to be a great friend. Now that didn't seem possible at all, either. Not with his girlfriend around. It wasn't worth it. What a headache.

I wasn't depressed from the ordeal, but it did leave its effect on me. Keeping to myself, I didn't see much change in scenery from the perimeter of my land, no change outside the usual visits from Chloe and Owen. For the child's sake alone I had to hold my chin up and not let it show I was bothered. She didn't need any negativity. That, and I didn't want Owen or anyone to know I'd let something so stupid and predictable get to me.

While there was plenty of part time work to be done for extra income that week, I didn't stick my nose around town as much as I should have. I spent my extra time working on my fishing and foraging for berries and herbs. Slowly it lined my pockets as everything I'd managed to get my hands on went in the shipping bin, aside from a few fish and berries here and there to eat myself.

It wasn't filling or satisfying, but Owen was kind enough to tie up loose ends. I'd sat at his dinner table with Chloe a few more times. I spent a lot of time with them that week, actually. More than I had before. Chloe was always eager to play and come see me, and her big brother was extremely grateful for that. He'd never seen her so happy. It was rewarding to me, seeing her find so much enjoyment in the farm. Even if it was just a lackluster field as I trudged through my first season there. Someone had to enjoy it.

Beside spending much time with the siblings, there were still plenty of people I'd yet to actually interact with. Various shops and building I hadn't looked in to yet, mostly because they served me no purpose at the time. The Tailor shop was one place in particular I never thought about exploring any time soon until Owen asked me to tag along with him one late afternoon shy of the Animal Festival coming up.

"The Animal Festival is tomorrow, Angela!" Chloe chimed, skipping between Owen and I on the walk to the shop. "Big Brother's friend Kathy has a horse up there. And, and, and she does pony rides!"

"Oh, does she?"

"Yeah! It's so awesome!"

Running ahead, Chloe began hopping over cracks in the path and spinning around with each shift and turn in direction. A whirlwind, she was. Spinning about so much it almost made me dizzy just watching her. Maybe I should have had her pull the weeds. She would have gotten it done in the blink of an eye, probably.

"I take it you like horses, Hun?"

"Horses are the best! I want a pony but Owen says I can't have one. It's so mean."

Owen chimed in, amused at his little sister's disapproving tone.

"Well, where are we supposed to put it?"

"In my room."

"Your room can't fit a horse."

"Then we'll put it in your room!"

I snorted. Owen gave me a side long peek of the eyes, brow raised at my poorly contained laughter. My cheeks hurt as I tried not laughing. It was impossible though, Chloe was just too cute. I broke out in full out laughter and Owen grinned. Chloe stopped her hyper exploration of the path we were walking and ran over to Owen, latching on to his leg.

"It's not funny, Angela! I really want a horse!" She whined, tugging at Owen's pant leg with sad eyes. "Big Brother, please?"

"Chloe, we can't have a horse in the house."

"Kathy keeps her horse at Brownie Ranch. We'll put it there."

Owen kept walking as Chloe clung to his leg as if the weight didn't faze him at all. He was huge, her little body probably didn't faze him. He touched her head softly and sighed.

"I work, Kiddo. You're too little to handle taking care of a big animal like that. It cost money and takes a lot of time to maintain a horse. It's not something we can do right now." He explained. " I can't ask Kathy to take care of it, either. She has a job and her own horse. Grownups, Chloe. Grownups are busy, remember?"

"I know..."

After Chloe went quiet I cleared my throat.

"So, what are you going to the Tailor shop for?"

"Summer is around the corner and Chloe here needs a new pair of sneakers."

A look down and I saw that Chloe's little sneakers were worn and looking close to being outgrown. Growing up was hard work, those shoes had seen much better days.

"I'd normally just wait until fall to buy her a new pair but since she's going to be running around your farm this Summer I think now is the right time."

"She enjoys running around the grass, and the paths around my farm are a little rough. Probably a good idea to get her new sneakers."

A little old woman ran the shop counter when we arrived. She greeted us and I admired her pink bandana. The little old woman introduced herself to me. Her name was Shelly and incredibly sweet. She dressed quite similar to my own grandmother, I observed silently to myself. It took me back for a moment.

Owen coaxed Chloe off his leg to start exploring the sneakers with her. As they looked for possible choices, I idlily browsed around. I was interested in the bandanas set out in various colors, noticing them quickly. I didn't really need one, but I wanted one. I debated whether it was worth it. I'd shipped the crops and had some funds to line my pockets, but with very little to show for my new land and home I didn't feel right spending. I didn't have any buildings, livestock, adequate appliances or so much as an upgraded tool to my name yet.

With what I'd paid for the bandana, I could use that money to buy an extra meal down the line if I needed it. I looked at the red one when my attention was drawn to the white momentarily. I touched the edge gently, remembering the one my grandma used to wear as she cooked in the kitchen.

"Bandanas aren't very flashy but you're a farmer, aren't you? You'd pull it off just fine."

Someone spoke from behind me, scaring me. I jumped and turned to see a pink haired young lady. Large blue eyes that nearly took up her entire face and body dressed head to toe in trendy fashion, this young woman was quite attractive. She has voluminous hair that caught the light with a lavender glow to the pink strands and I found myself jealous of the beautiful color. This woman picked up a red bandana off the display and held it up to my arm.

"Red isn't your color but on a bandana, it screams 'farmer'… yeah, that's not a good thing. We'll try a bright pink."

"Um, that's okay...no thank you."

"I'm the head designer here, you should probably take some advice. You need it. "

This apparent employee looked over my outfit with distaste and shook her head with pursed lips. Ones that were carefully lined and polished with lip gloss that caught the light just as her pretty, powdered eyes did.

"I'm going to assume these are your work clothes. Did you just finish weeding or something? It takes two seconds to change clothes, you know."

"Luna, that's no way to treat our customers."

"Grandma, it's not my fault she has no clue she's a walking eyesore. This is what I'm here for."

Shelly clicked her tongue, hands on her hips. Luna rolled her eyes and sighed, relenting to her grandmother.

"Oh, fine. I'll leave you be. But please, if you ever have the sense please let me dress you correctly. I can only imagine how much suffering your wardrobe-"

"Luna!"

Luna adhered to her grandmother's scolding and left me on my own to sort through the merchandise. I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment. I knew I dressed plainly but I didn't quite think it merited such criticism... It seemed I just couldn't catch a break.

As Luna disappeared towards the sewing room of the shop I heard her dismiss someone.

"Candance, you're only defending her because you both dress like old ladies. The truth is the truth. I was just trying to help her."

At the remark both I and Shelly bristled. I looked up and saw Luna had strolled past a blue haired young woman peering out from the sewing room. Apparently this woman, Candance, had quietly defended me. From a glance she wasn't much flashier than I was, hair kept tamed in two long, simple braids that matched her blue skirt sweater and plaid skirt. She reminded me of a librarian and I meant that kindly, of course. It was a charming look, I couldn't pull it off.

"Luna, if you haven't a thing nice to say it's best to keep the silence." Shelly lightly scolded her. "And you be nice to your sister. Candance dresses just fine. As does Angela. Hush, you."

Luna announced she'd be returning to her designs and Shelly apologized for her granddaughter.

"She means well, truly. But I can't say her approach is the most effective." The elderly woman explained apologetically. "Why don't you go ahead and pick out one of those bandanas to take home? It'll be on the house this time."

"That's alright. Thank you though."

"Angela, I insist. This is not how I'd like you to remember this shop. Again, I am so sorry. Luna is passionate, is all. I can assure you she did not mean to offend you."

I relented to Shelly's plea and chose the red bandana, folding it up and taking it to the counter where she placed it in a small bag for me. Owen emerged from the other side of the shop with Chloe, a box with red sneakers in hand.

"Angela, I don't think you dress like an old lady!" Chloe assured me, revealing she'd heard the commotion. "We both chose something red! See? You're not old."

"Thanks, Chloe."

With bags in hand, Owen and I left the shop with Chloe. The child resumed her happy skipping around as we strolled past the Inn to head towards my farm. Chloe looked at the Inn, then pointed. I half expected her to ask Owen to go eat. That wasn't what she was after, turned out.

"Can we go visit Kathy?"

"I don't see why not."

When entering the Inn, evening was creeping close. It was almost Six O'clock but bright out due to Summer being so close. I hadn't expected much to be going on inside the Inn, but when entering music was playing... and it sounded almost sensual.

Thinking maybe I was misinterpreting what I was hearing, I cocked my head while walking in. When I made it past the Inn doors, I was then faced with Luke's girlfriend dancing along a small stage in the bar. To my near horror, I hadn't been wrong at all in my interpretation of the music.

When she moved her clothes weren't any more modest than they had been to begin with. The hem of her exotic pants threatened to slip the precious inch separating her flat abdomen from her panty line. Her large, swollen breasts were pressed in to cleavage you could see from miles away, long red hair tied up beautifully as she moved her shapely figure around for the male patrons... including Luke.

Chloe was ushered away from the display immediately but her attention had already been diverted. Kathy emerged from the bar kitchen and Chloe made a dash for her. Since the tall, blonde woman had no tray in hand she held her arms out for Chloe. And Chloe ran right in to them.

"Hi there, Pumpkin!" She gushed to her, kissing Chloe's gingery strawberry blonde hair. "Growin' quick like the harvest, ain't you?"

"Owen makes me drink milk."

Running in to Kathy's arms, Chloe thankfully didn't see the sensual caress of her own body Selena gave on stage. Neither did Owen because he hadn't so much as gave the stage a second glance since walking in. Meanwhile, every male patron couldn't keep their eyes off her. I must have made a face because Owen was looking at me, offering me an explanation as to what was taking place.

"She's a performer here during bar hours every so often." He explained to me, disinterested. "I didn't realize she was dancing tonight."  
"Everyone else seemed to get the memo."

" Wish I had known. I would have had Kathy step outside for a minute. Chloe doesn't need to see that behavior."

As a conversation about Kathy's horse came up in regards to the Animal Festival taking place the next day came up, Owen's attention was drawn to it. Yet, my eyes flickered back to Selena. She was shapely and curvaceous, filled out in the right places. I'd always been average at best without much remarkable about me.

My hair was short and plain, the same boring brown that my eyes were. My clothes were simple and my body was just...average. My legs were fairly long but nothing like Selena's whose thighs fleshed out in to such wide hips and voluptuous thighs. My waist wasn't impressively feminine, either. I didn't have the wide hips and large breasts like Selena and Kathy. Or striking features. As Luke and the rest of the men drooled over Selena, and Owen received a friendly peck on the cheek from Kathy, I felt as if suddenly the walls were closing in on me.

"Taking right after your brother, Chloe? Growing like a weed. I don't think Owen ever stops growin'." Kathy remarked, pinching Owen's bulging bicep. "Careful now."

Curling my fingers around my shopping bag, I swallowed despite my throat being so dry. Selena made eye contact with me and smirked, moving off the stage in a series of flirtatious steps. She moved in towards Luke and swung her hips around for him, thick thighs making the embroilment of her exotic wear jingle with the movement. Luke's golden eyes were in a trance as he touched one hand to her waist.

Nausea struck me heavily.

Selena's satisfied smirk seeped malice. It was hurtful and took a large toll to my self-esteem, shamefully enough. I'd already dealt with Anissa's mean spirit for weeks...then Luna criticized my appearance. To top it off Selena had to rear her ugly personality again. I prepared myself to tell Owen I was going to leave but he was talking with Kathy. Another look to how beautiful she was and I'd lost my nerve. Catching Chloe's attention briefly, I waved goodbye to her and went to make my exit. Except, she sabotaged me without meaning to.

"Angela, why are you leaving? We just got here."

Owen, Kathy and Chloe's attention were all on me. The two adults paused their conversation to see what Chloe was talking about. They saw I was in fact going to leave. I managed to force out a goodbye before leaving as casually as I could. Maybe Mom had been right for years, maybe I was too plain.

Xxxxx

I went home after leaving the bar, dropping the shopping bag on the bed. I rummaged through my suitcase, looking for the more appealing clothing my mother had bought me years prior. Clothes I never wore. They still had price tags on them and since I hadn't filled in much since when they'd been purchased it was almost guaranteed they'd still fit me.

With a small pair of white shorts in hand I looked them over, debating whether I wanted to try them on or not. I remembered vividly my mother pleading with me to just try them on so she could see how I looked with something nice on...see me dressed like a confident, pretty young woman. I wished I had taken her advice. I had meant to have her return the outfits at the time but that didn't happen.

It was an awful feeling consuming me, the insecurity. Mom didn't raise me like that and I doubted she'd approve. Granted, she hadn't raised me to be so plain either. I placed the white shorts back in the suitcase. A tear slipped through my lashes and I wiped at it as there was a knock on my door. Reluctantly I went to answer the door, not surprised to see it was Owen. His little shadow was missing.

"Hey there."

"Hey... did you need something?"

"Just need to know if you're okay."

"Of course, I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Owen didn't respond at first. When he did, it was well thought over.

"We've got some nice people here but with that comes those who aren't so nice. It takes all kinds to make up this world and I'd hate to see you become discouraged."

"… I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just keep what I said in mind."

Nodding, I swiped some of my short, choppy hair back behind my ear. I anticipated Owen leaving but he didn't. He stood in my doorway, taking up the whole passage with his large build.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked after a moment. "Did she stay with Kathy?"

"She's at home, actually. Just sent her there a minute ago. She was hoping to have dinner with you but you ran off on us before she could pester you about it. "

His remark lightened my mood a bit and I smiled against my will. Chloe, bless her heart.

"I don't find that pestering. I know she's your little sister but she's not really all that bothersome. "

"Would you find it bothersome to keep me company while I get something cooking?" He asked me. "Chloe's been down since our grandfather's been sick... she lights up with you. I wouldn't mind seeing her happy a little longer today."

"She lights up with Kathy too, I noticed."

Walking back to the Blacksmith's Owen told me about his friendship with Kathy. How they went back years in to their childhood. I was almost jealous how close they were. I'd never had such a close friend the way he did.

"Kathy and I have been friends since childhood, she's practically Chloe's Aunt now. "

"You've been friends that long? Wow."

"Yeah, wouldn't trade Kathy for anyone."

"Didn't think you would. She seems super nice."

Inside the house Chloe was waiting downstairs, seated in the kitchen. When Owen walked in the door with me she cheered. Owen jokingly took a bow, presenting me. After the playful display he went in to kitchen and tugged Chloe's pony tail gently.

"So, you going to eat whatever I make or are you going to be fussy as usual?"

"I am not fussy, Owen!"

"You'll eat whatever I choose to make then?"

"But I want pizza!"

Owen was unsurprised and went to the cabinets, pulling out a bag of flour and some yeast.

"Of course." He remarked, looking back and forth between the fridge and the flour for a moment. "I should make the dough first so I can rest it while I chop the veggies. Lots to do."

"I can help." I offered. "You know, that way you don't have to do everything."

Getting some eggs from the fridge for the dough, Owen accepted my offer. He passed me some tomatoes, onions and peppers for the pizza before rummaging again for the olives and mushrooms. I took the ingredients from him and set them on the counter. Before I could ask where the cutting boards were, Chloe announced she was going to go watch T.V. She had spotted the wall clock and urgently ran off, realizing she'd almost missed her cartoons.

"Back to business, shall we?"

"Where do you keep your cutting boards?"

"Right in that lower cabinet there."

I bent down to get it and once I found it I reached up to place it on the counter. I bumped Owen by accident on the way back up while standing and he brushed off any apology. He preheated the oven and began making the dough.

"I hope I'm not intruding here, by the way." I mentioned. "I know Chloe likes the company but I feel bad eating here when we've almost just met. You've bought dinner already too and I just can't help but feel bad."

"Don't feel bad. I enjoy your company too. Personally, I don't consider the entire season of Spring as just meeting by the way."

He had a point. A whole season had gone by. It felt like the blink of an eye.

"I can't believe Spring ends today."

"It'll be back next year."

Owen finished prepping the dough while I worked at chopping the veggies, the onions being my hold up. It was a good one, the vapors burning my eyes. I brought my arm up to wipe away the forming tears but it didn't work. I had been trying to let it pass when the knife in my hand was taken away.

"You poor thing, your eyes hurt?"

"A little. It'll pass. Just give me a second."

Owen opened a drawer as I was trying to blink away the tears being my hands were covered in onion juice and touching them would only make it worse. I couldn't see, my eye lids shut as they stung. Fingers took my chin in grasp gingerly without warning, then soft cloth was dabbing my eyes.

"Owen?"

"Don't worry, it's clean." he assured me as he blotted my tears away with small dish towel. "Stay still."

Carefully he blotted my eyes until I could flutter them open again. I chuckled, glancing at the onion I'd been half way done chopping.

"That one is ripe..."

"Sure is. Sorry about that. What you've got done should be enough, don't fuss over it any more. Don't need you crying over small stuff."

With the same towel Owen wiped the wet peaks of my cheeks bones where tears had gathered and began sliding down my cheeks. The damned onion. Embarrassed, I washed my hands as Owen took what I had chopped and set it all aside for when the dough was ready.

Sitting at the table as Owen cleaned the counter of any leftover flour, the house was quiet. I could hear Chloe's T.V faintly in the background. My eyes still stung and Owen worried over it as he looked over his shoulder.

"You alright? Do you need to wash your eyes out?"

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. It was just an onion." I assured him. "Do you need help with anything else? Is the cheese already shredded?"

"I'll take care of it now, you can stay there. The dough has to rest, anyways."

As Owen finished preparations for Dinner, I wondered just how many times the poor guy must have had to make pizza. I'd only seen Chloe eat mac and cheese the times I'd stayed for dinner but from the sounds of it Chloe really liked her pizza, too... Owen had it all mapped out.

"You've got this down to a science." I observed.

"Well this is Chloe's dinner of choice. That and boxed mac and cheese."

"...it's funny how one requires you make it from scratch and the other comes in a box practically ready to eat. "

"You're telling me? Psh. I either get it easy or I don't. It's always a surprise."

Two pizzas were prepared, one veggie and one plain cheese. Both pizzas went in the oven and Owen set the timer. Not that I said it, but I was excited for pizza. I'd seen it at the Inn but the menu price was just not worth it.

"The pizza isn't so bad since I make it and know what goes in it, but I wish she liked more foods. She's picky."

"She's just a little kid, it comes with the territory. Give her a few years and she'll grow out of it a little."

"Time will tell. And speaking of time, fresh pizza doesn't take long to cook so we'll have to summon Miss Chloe soon."

Chloe came flying down the stairs when it came time to eat not long after. A fresh, cheesy slice of pizza on her plate and we didn't hear much out of her. I figured it was a matter of being impossible to talk with the cheese so melty and sticky. She loved it though. Two slices down and she was done, going upstairs to bathe as instructed by Owen. As the bath ran he and I continued eating. I was on my third slice while Owen finished his fifth.

"I usually try sticking with two slices of pizza but it's so good." I explained, feeling self-conscious for eating a third helping. "I feel like I'm starving at the end of the day."

"It's because you're working with your body. Manual labor burns off calories."

Looking over Owen, it was clear he burned off some major calories.

"You must burn off food quicker than you can eat it."

"Sounds about right." He agreed, aware of where I'd been going. "When you build heavy muscles it takes a lot of calories to maintain them. I'm working manually all day and lugging ore up from the mines. I couldn't eat lightly even if I wanted to. I'm always hungry."

"Maybe you should run a farm then. You could grow your own food supply."

Owen finished off a piece of crust and took a piece of cheese Pizza since he and I had gone through the veggie one. Before staring the slice he nudged the cheese pizza pan towards me, wordlessly insisting I help myself if I'm still hungry.

"Nah, you can just share your crops with me." he joked. "I'll trade you some materials for any fresh corn you grow this Summer seeing as you're so scared of the mines. I'm also a fan of rice if you're feeling generous this Fall."

"Don't get my hopes up."

"I'm serious. I'd help you for some fresh produce. I'd help you out anyways... but I'd be awful sad if I missed out on some corn next week."

Owen got up to get a drink refill and I chewed at my crust thinking about what he'd said.

"I take it you like corn dishes?"

"Boiled on its own is just fine to me, honestly. I love Summer. Nothin' like some good barbeque food." Owen told me, shutting the fridge as he came back to the table. "Not to say I can't appreciate corn in actual cooking."

"Yeah, I hear you. I've always liked corn bread. My mom used to make a good one when I was kid. Every once in a while I make it. It's really good with soup, stew and chili...ect."

The mention of corn bread left a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Now that is something I'd like to try at some point, if I were to be so lucky. I love corn bread." He revealed. " A shame I don't have any corn flour on hand right now. The ranch sells some awesome stew at the Animal Festival each year. Could have had some with that."

After taking a drink, Owen pointed a finger at me. He was eager and excited.

"You've got to have some. The rancher's wife really knows how to make a stew. If you want some wholesome comfort food, Hannah's the one to see."

"I love stew but it's more of a Winter food..."

"I told her she should sell it year-round but she never takes me up on it. It's a shame, I tell you. Either way, you've got to try it."

Upstairs the bathroom door opened, signaling Chloe had finished her bath. Owen finished his slice before he started putting away the left overs and clearing the table, knowing soon Chloe would be wanting her story before bed. I was invited to join as I frequently found myself being. I thought that maybe I shouldn't get too used to being around for Chloe's bedtime stories, but It was something I really enjoyed.

As awkward as I felt at times being so openly welcome by Owen and Chloe, it was so much nicer than being home alone. And it felt safer. As Owen read her a story I almost dreaded having to go home. Living on my own wasn't all it was chalked up to be. To my relief, Owen did walk me home after. He didn't feel right letting me walk home in the dark. But once I locked the door behind myself, I couldn't wait until morning.

Xxxxx

The last day of Spring was the perfect day for a festival. It was sunny and warm with a nice breeze blowing in, signaling Summer was right around the corner. Owen and Chloe weren't in sight as I walked around, I assumed this was because I'd gotten there right around when the festival started. I felt like such a newbie, showing up bright and early. I almost wished I had knocked on Owen and Chloe's door and gone with them, walking by the Reynold's farm by myself sucked. And now I was by myself to wander the ranch.

My biggest concern was that although I hadn't been dressed particularly revealing, my shorts were shorter than what I was used to. I wound up putting on the white shorts my mother had gotten me, wearing them with a plain black T-shirt. It wasn't anything flashy or very fashionable, but the shorts themselves were a big change from the old denim shorts I usually wore. Whereas the denim would have come down closer to my knee though, the white shorts ended about half way down my thighs. So, I wearily hastened my step and kept an eye out for Craig in case he showed up.

There were contests scheduled for later in the day, animals set out in pens to graze and laze about beforehand. I wasn't sure if it was allowed to pet them, but I really wanted to. They were technically property, weren't they? Looking over my shoulder with intent to be subtle, I returned my attention to a cow staring at me through a wooden pen.

"Hi buddy..." I whispered to the docile animal. "You're so cute."

Reaching a hand out, I lightly touched the cow's head where a tuft of fur stuck up. The cow swished its whippy tail side to side, looking at me with beady eyes. I loved animals and I wanted to start raising some of my own soon. I needed a barn though... just my luck that wouldn't come for a while. So, to appease my broken heart, I continued patting the cow.

"What are you doing?"

Being caught in the act of patting the cow, I stood up straight and prepared to come clean. Only, there wasn't some angry rancher waiting to interrogate me. It was just Kathy. She smiled at the cow I'd been patting and reached in to pat him too.

"You making new friends?" She asked the cow. "You're awfully good at that, aren't you? Angela just came right over to you, didn't she?"

Kathy cooed to the cow and reached inside the enclosure to hand feed it some nearby fodder. She told me I was welcome to do the same, the Cains raised friendly animals.

"You'd think they had a petting zoo here these guys are so friendly." she commented. "I love comin' up here to see them all. No one breeds live stock like good Mr. Cain does."

"Owen says you have a horse here, don't you come up here for that too?"

"Well sure I do. I'll introduce you, c'mon Honey."

Resting inside the barn the Cain family owned, Kathy's horse drank from some water that must have been freshly poured. It was very clean and clear, the horse generously helping himself. Kathy placed her hand on the horse's flank and rubbed, introducing me.

"Biscuit, this here is Angela. Angela, this here is Biscuit. I reckon you'll get along just fine."

Asking permission to pat Biscuit resulted in Kathy giving a hearty laugh.

"Oh, you go right on ahead. Biscuit will love you till the day he rides his last trail if you do."

True to her word, Biscuit loved being pat. He whinnied when I stopped touching him, clopping his hooves on the barn floor in protest. Chortling, Kathy hushed the silly stead and told him a tantrum would get him nothing but some time to think in the corner.

"Somehow, I don't think putting a horse in timeout would be effective."

"Owen, what do you know?" Kathy rebutted as said redhead entered, Chloe in tow. "Biscuit here is smart. He'd learn."

"Timeout is for children, Kathy."

Chloe came over, presumably to pat Biscuit. But, to my surprise, she wrapped her arms around my legs first. She hugged me and greeted me first before moving on to Kathy and then giving Biscuit his much-needed attention. The horse ate up the attention and Kathy clucked her tongue.

"Biscuit, you're 'bout as bad as a ham."

"Biscuit's got it pretty good."

"He does, indeed."

Chloe asked Kathy when the pony rides would start, eager to ride biscuit.

"I was gon' take Biscuit out shortly, Darlin'. But, if you'd like to go now we can head on outside."

"Yay! Pony ride!"

"Angela, will you be taking Biscuit out for a ride, too?"

Looking at Biscuit, I did want to ride him. Problem was, I had no clue how. I didn't want to admit it in front of a practiced horse rider but I went ahead and did it.

"I've never ridden a horse before..."

"...this world done placed a travesty upon you. We'll go on and fix that right now."

Outside the barn I awkwardly tried following Kathy's instructions on how to mount the horse. I couldn't pull myself up on the saddle, as hard as I tried. Even with my foot properly placed it proved impossible for me on various tries. Chloe giggled as I tried again and again until I stopped to take a breath.

"Big Brother just picks me up and puts me up there because I'm too little to do it on my own." Chloe said as I breathed. "He could put you up on the horse too."

"That's okay, Hun. I'll get it eventually."

I tried again a few more time and finally I managed to get a hold on Biscuit. As I tried raising my leg over his back I lost my grip on the reigns and slipped. Thankfully, Owen had been right there and caught me.

"Woah, there."

He hefted me up in to his arms and placed me close to Biscuit's saddle. With his help I swung my leg over and finally mounted the horse. Chloe and Kathy clapped. As soon as I was settled Chloe was urging Owen to pick her up too. He hoisted her up and sat her on the saddle with me. Seated closely behind me, Chloe held on to me as Kathy led Biscuit out to the pasture.

"I suppose today wouldn't be the day to show you how to ride, but we can work on that whenever you've got some time to set aside and see me." Kathy told me, guiding Biscuit around a fenced off pasture. "Today Biscuit will do all the work. C'mon, Biscuit."

Standing by the pasture's fence, Owen watched as Chloe and I rode along. He waved to us as Chloe laughed and hugged me, incredibly content to be riding Kathy's trusty horse. As Chloe and I went around, some more townspeople began showing up. The blue haired girl I recognized from the Tailor shop came in with an eccentrically dressed man whom I almost mistook for a woman at first glance.

With various highlights streaked through his long hair and a beautiful trench coat hanging down over his vibrant pants it was easy to see the man was a fashionista... the outfit and silver heart shaped hoops hanging from his ears were awfully feminine, however. Not that it made any difference to me, I just found it interesting as this man leant his head down and kissed Candance's head. They were a couple, one you wouldn't suspect.

The ride on Biscuit concluded and Kathy stopped the horse by Owen. Chloe was lifted off Biscuit by Kathy. When it came time to get me off the horse I was apprehensive. Kathy instructed me how to do it but I hesitated, scared of falling.

"Need help?" Owen offered.

"Yeah..."

Hopping the fence he came over and held me, lifting me off. I noticed some eyes on me, specifically Luke's. He stood by not far from the pasture, briefly making eye contact with me. He waved. I didn't wave back, I scanned for Selena. When my feet touched the ground, Luke was still looking at me. I avoided eye contact.

I acted like I hadn't seen him, talking to Owen who mentioned Hannah would be selling food soon. It was idle chit chat, him explaining that there would be an animal contest we could watch later on too if we stuck around for it. It was calm and casual enough until Chloe suddenly spoke up loud and clear with the bluntness only a child could have.

"It's not nice to stare like that!"

Turned out Craig had been close by. To my disgust, he'd been staring at me. At my legs, specifically. Craig hadn't expected to be caught or called out on his actions. He crossed his arms and played off Chloe's remark.

"Angela here used to work for me. Just noticing her legs ain't looking so scrawny these days." he commented. "That why you parading around in little shorts? You finally putting the real work in? "

"Would your wife appreciate you keeping tabs on other womens' bodies, Craig?"

The rebuttal had come from Owen who stood up straight and placed himself closer to me, standing in a way that almost looked defensive. His arm had come out and he carefully, but firmly, pulled for me to step behind him. In the movement I'd grabbed Owen's arm, startled from it. Craig scoffed and walked off, grumbling about 'people needing to mind their own business.'

"Practice what you preach." Owen advised him.

Owen made sure Craig had walked off before turning to look over his shoulder at me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"You're holding pretty tight."

"…?"

I realized my fingers were squeezing his arm pretty hard and I let go, apologizing. My heart was going fast and I felt grossed out. Craig was such a creep.

"Maybe you should stay close. That man does not sit right with me. You sure everything's alright?"

"Mmhm...I'm sure I'd be fine but I'll stick by. Chloe won't let me wander too far anyways..."

At the mention of his little sister, Owen looked around for her. She was standing by the fence, patting a sheep that had wandered over to her. Owen offered to gather some fodder to feed it and Chloe accepted. To calm myself down I helped her feed the animal, wishing a certain family hadn't shown up to the festival. Craig ran a crop farm, why was he interested in animals?

Having deciding to myself I'd leave early was sabotaged when I saw Craig walked off the Cain's property hours later. I was going to let Owen now I was leaving, the intent being that I'd go while everyone could see where Craig was so I'd feel safe. But, Craig left early and even if I was walked home, unless someone stayed with me, I'd be alone. And everyone else in town would be at the Festival, still.

"What is it, Angela?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Since Craig wasn't around I no longer felt the need to stick so close to Owen, but I felt safer doing so. Not wanting to seem clingy I began putting space between us and Owen soon noticed, asking why I was lagging behind suddenly.

"If you lag behind you'll get lost, Angela." Chloe advised me, pointing out to the grassy hills far back of Brownie Ranch's land. "Then when it gets dark the monsters will get you! They'll creep out and snatch you up! The boogey man!"

"… I think my little sister has taken some story books far too much to heart."

Chloe huffed, insisting it was true. Owen brushed it off and offered to grab some food before the animal contest began. As Owen told me before, Hannah had made her special stew for the occasion. Her daughter, Renee, ran the stand.

"Hey you guys, can I get you anything?" She offered us sweetly. "Are you going to want your usual, Owen?"

"Yup. We'll take an order of pancakes for Chloe here and two large bowls of stew."

"Two? You don't usually buy the second bowl until you leave. Are you going home?"

"No, just Angela here has gotta eat too."

Renee's short bobbed chestnut hair swished as she moved about the stand looking for containers to place Owen's order in. I held a hand out to get Renee's attention as she ladled some pancake batter on a griddle.

"I'll be paying for my stew, by the way. It's not with his order."

"Yes, it is." Owen corrected. "I'm paying for it."

Returning to what she was doing, Renee then began flipping the pancakes on the griddle. I poked Owen, worry overtaking my features.

"Hey... you don't have to pay for my food. I can afford it."

"Never said you couldn't."

"...seriously, though. What are people going to think if you keep paying for my food?"

"What do you think they'll think?"

I was going to answer him but found myself torn. Behind me Renee had Chloe's pancakes ready in a disposable container and placed it on the counter next to some other food. There was a ding of a bell and I looked up, seeing it'd been Renee calling out an order of an omelet and yogurt. Luke and Selena came over.

"Omelet huh, good choice. " Owen commented. "Not sure I can say the same for the yogurt."

"Well I do have a figure to watch." Selena responded, pointedly looking at me when she saw two large bowls being filled with stew by Renee.

One bowl was covered with plastic lid then slid over towards me and the other was in the process of being capped. Selena was unimpressed.

"A big meal like that wouldn't do me much good. I suppose if one needed to fill out it'd be the perfect choice..."

"Considering Angela actually works every day for a living I'd say she needs some actual food. I'm no doctor but she'd pass out before breakfast if she lived off of plain yogurt and fruit. " Owen defended rather slyly, the burn well disguised as well-intentioned advice but with a known edge. "Enjoy your snack. You won't need much else."

Selena frowned and looked at Luke as if he was supposed to say something in her defense. Luke didn't see the cue. Instead, he agreed with Owen.

"I can't see Angie eating like a bird how you do. I mean, you don't actually work hard or nothin' so-"

"Hm."

"...what did I do?"

With her yogurt, Selena left Luke behind to hopelessly try to figure out what he did wrong. He gave up, asking if he could tag along with us instead. Last thing I wanted was for him to linger around me. Selena hated me as is

"Maybe you should go sit with your girlfriend." Owen suggested. "She's mad at you."

"She's always mad at me."

"Play stupid games win stupid prizes. That's what my grandfather likes to say."

Luke took his omelet and went after Selena. Renee announced all our food was ready and Owen paid for it. There were picnic tables around Brownie Ranch's outskirts so we sat at one, the farthest one away from Selena and Luke. It was uncomfortable to watch him and his absolutely frigid girlfriend. I couldn't help but notice how although he was supposed to be winning back his girlfriend's good side, if that's what it was called, that Luke's eyes were drawn to me.

I made eye contact with him and looked away. I didn't know what Luke's deal was, but I didn't care to find out. Whatever he had going on with his girlfriend was a mess bigger than he could even begin to clean up. I didn't need to wet my feet in that. It wasn't worth it at all.

They finished their food before we did and left the picnic area. We finished a bit after, Owen going with Chloe to find a trash barrel. As they walked away I decided to follow them. Something caught my eye in the grass just then, however. Bending down to pick it up, I saw it was silver ring. Immediately I looked out over the crowd of people in the distance and wondered if someone had dropped it. The only other woman I'd seen in the picnic area was Selena, and she only wore gold.

How long had that ring been there?"

Xxxxx

The first day of Summer I didn't have any seeds to plant and I dreaded having to go get some. My field was all tilled and ready... but I wasn't. Passing by the Carpenter's Bo waved to me as he moved piles of supplies around. He was shy and quiet but I always made it a point to say to him when I bumped in to him. He grew a little friendlier towards because of it, even if we didn't actually interact much.

"New Season! Make it count!" He encouraged me, returning to his work.

Since Bo was out early working I quickened my pace in worry Luke would emerge from the shop too. And as my gut had forewarned me of, he did. He was all smiles without Selena around, calling out for me to hold up. When he pranced over to me I fiddled with my bag uncomfortably. So close!

"Hey, Angie."

"How are you Luke?"  
"I'm great now!"

I smiled to be polite and Luke asked me what I was doing out so early in the morning. I shrugged my shoulders, wishing I could just leave.

"I was going to go buy some seeds. It's the start of a new season and all... need to get on it early. "

"Right, right. Could I come with you?"

"You really don't have to. You have to work to do, anyways."

Luke insisted he could make the time to come with me. In the midst of his insistence, Luke paused. He waved to Owen who had exited the Blacksmith shop. He made his way over to us, greeting both Luke and I respectively.

"So, we heading to the seed shop?"

"Actually, I was going to ask Owen to go with me."

"Oh, you were?"

Turning to Owen I hoped he would go along with it. As subtly as I could manage, I looked Owen in the eyes and smiled stiffly around the cheeks.

"So, uh...Owen. Would you go with me to the seed shop? Please?"

"Of course." He responded. "I have no problem with that."

"See, Luke? You can go back to work."

As if on cue, Dale stepped out of the carpentry shop and looked around for Luke. Bo was doing the work on his own and Dale was not happy about it. So, he called out for Luke to get his ass back to work. Luke reluctantly went. Owen begin walking me towards the seed shop.

"Thanks for playing along but you don't actually have to go with me."

"I'd feel better going with you." He clarified. "Good timing on my part, it would seem. I came out just in time."

"Don't you have to work too, though?"

Owen shook his head, us walking past the mines coincidently enough.

"Today is my day off. I'd actually been on my way to see if you wanted to try out the hot springs today. I was going to go and rest up later on. It's good for the working body. Figured you'd be tired after preparing the new harvest and want to relax a little."

"The hot springs? I don't know. Won't it be too hot out to be sitting in hot water?"

"Not if you go at night."

I thought about it, feeling the tension between my shoulder blades, neck and the awful aching consuming my lower back and sore limbs. A hot spring was basically a hot tub, just not man made. I agreed to give it try, already knowing I was going to need it after the seeds were planted and watered.

"Today is probably going to be the best day for a trip to the hot springs now that I think about it." I thought aloud. "My body hurts and today isn't even over yet. Then there's all the watering I have to do this week...I'm definitely in."

"Awesome. You won't regret it."

Having a general idea of what I wanted, I entered the seed shop ready to get what I needed from Ruth and leave. But my plan was thwarted as I saw there was a much larger selection of summer seeds than I'd expected. Before going I knew how much space I had in my field, calculating how many bags of seeds I'd need. But when faced with a large variety to choose from, I had to recalculate.

"There's watermelon and honeydew? I need those, I love melon."

"How many bags shall I grab for you?"

Thinking over my budget carefully I listed off the seeds I wanted. Ruth went to the back to fetch some flowers seeds, offering to show me those also. I wasn't sure if I wanted to grow flowers but she told me flowers sometimes produced honey. And the flowers could be used to make perfumes.

"They're also good dyeing agents, not that you'll be producing any wool or silk soon. Just something to keep in mind for the future. If you don't have a mixer I'm sure a friend would let you use theirs, or you could come see me. " She advised me. "Here you are. Two bags each of tomatoes, onions, watermelon and honeydew seeds. Then four bags of corn seeds. Should I wrap up any of these flower seeds for you?"

"You know what... sure. I'll take the sunflowers and pinkcat seeds. Doesn't hurt to try them out. "

Ruth bagged up my order and began ringing it up on the cash register when Craig came out from the house with his old, ancient artifact perched over one shoulder. His hoe had seen better days. He spotted me and made eye contact. In turn I handed over my money to Ruth. Craig noticed the silver ring I had on my finger.

"...Where did you get that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid. The ring, slacker. Where did you get that?"

Playing stupid because I didn't have to explain myself to him, I didn't tell him.

"You never wore an ounce of jewelry when working here and suddenly you've got a ring?"

"Craig Reynolds, you leave this girl alone. The nerve of you." Ruth scolded him. "What she wears, what difference does it make to you? Unless it's your ring shut up and go plow the fields you lousy jack ass."

Craig gave my ring finger one last look and left. He walked past Owen as Ruth handed me my change.

"He works with crops, not cattle. Yet, you'd think he lives in a barn. Here you are, Angela. I wish you well this harvest."

"Thank you, Ruth."

Outside the shop, Owen brought up the ring issue.

"So, the ring. That is pretty new."

"Yeah. I wasn't going to tell Craig that. It's not his business."

"Right you are."

I spent a couple of hours seeding and watering the field, Owen having stuck around to keep me company. Chloe hadn't shown up and I asked Owen why. According to him she had a cartoon marathon on T.V and she chose to stay home for it.

"I used to love those as a kid."

"Me too." He agreed. "Preferred being outside and playing sports, though. Cartoon marathons were good for cold days with crappy weather. Or Holidays."

"The holiday marathons were the absolute best."

Owen reminisced with me About his favorite cartoons before asking me about my childhood. I paused, not knowing where to start. My life wasn't very interesting.

"Start anywhere. What did you like to do, growing up?"

"I liked things like animals and art... I didn't get along well with other girls. While they were painting their nails I was home actually painting. Or drawing. I had some pets, usually dogs for the most part."

" Dogs? I love dogs."

"I had a dog pass away recently... before I moved here. I was going to take her here with me but she didn't make to moving day."

Looking contrite, Owen frowned sympathetically.

"What was their name?"

"Her name was Missy but I called her 'Missy Love bug'." I revealed, clearing my throat at the silly name for my old dog. "...She was a good dog. I miss her."

"Nothing like a good dog. But you're an artist, huh? That's great too."

"I'm not spectacular or anything. Just a hobby."

Owen, who'd been sitting in the grass, offered to help me water the fields. I declined, insisting I could do it myself. I had to build up experience and get used to it. Otherwise I'd be struggling to get used to it until Fall. I wound up taking a break though, holding the watering can protectively once Owen tried to take it.

"Just let me see it." He urged. "I promise not to water the field for you."

I handed it over and he inspected the old tool. There was some rust on it and it was kind of beat. Owen whistled lowly and turned the tool in his hands. He tapped his knuckles on the surface, the hollow sound coming from the center.

"This is horrible."

"I can see that for myself."

"You need a new one."

I agreed, telling him I would save up for a new one soon. Accepting it for what it was during the time being, I took the watering can back and began picking up where I had left off. Once it was all finished I went and put the watering can back in storage.

"Work up an appetite? I've got some boiled eggs sitting in the fridge at home. I could whip up some egg salad sandwiches."

"You sound confident."

"I make the best egg salad, blow your socks right off."

"Let me shower first and get some fresh socks for you to blow off."

Owen went home and made some sandwiches while I showered away the sweat from working. It was only the first day of Summer but my little house was so hot. I had to crack the windows up to get some air in. The breeze fluttered the shades and curtains as I showered. When I got out I stepped in the room with a towel on, hurrying to close the curtains. The shades were drawn but it was just to be safe. The last thing I needed was for Owen to come back while I was indecent.

I redressed in fresh clothes and waited for Owen to show back up. I expected him to have Chloe in tow this time but he showed up without her. He told me she was at home still in front of the television, now with her peanut butter and jelly.

"She's so cute." I praised, following Owen outside. "She really makes me wish I had a sibling."

"Consider her a stand in. She loves you to pieces."

"That's so sweet. I love her too."

The food Owen packed was in a basket and I asked him if we were having a picnic. He said we were. Humorously enough we had a picnic right on my land. I liked it just fine. It was too hot to eat inside. At least my house was too hot, I had no air conditioning. Being Summer had a long way to go, I knew it was only going to get worse. But, just like Owen had promised, it cooled off a bit later that night. After a day spent with me fishing, we trekked to the hot spring.

"On the real bad days it won't be as comfortable as it is tonight. Take your blessings where you can, though."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Swimsuits in hand, Owen and I walked the path to the river. He led me up the stone steps past the waterfall and to the secluded hot springs he'd told me about. There was a bamboo screen for people to change behind. Owen let me go first and I emerged in the two piece I'd worn before. As Owen changed I got in to the water, relaxing against the stone edge.

I could see his shadow as he changed. His shirt came off and his pants followed. His muscles were visible even through shadow. I could see where his chiseled arms met bulging, wide shoulders. And how thick his thighs were. As he removed his underwear I felt my face get hot, realizing I'd been watching closely. I briefly worried if he'd done the same thing. But there was no way. I was nothing to be curious over.

When Owen emerged from behind the screen I played off my warm face, chalking it up to the water temperature. He joined me, slipping in to the water and sitting across from me. Owen stretched his arms out to rest along the sides of the spring, asking me how I liked it.

"It's great. My body still hurts but the water helps tremendously." I explained. "This is so nice. People must come here often."

"Not as much as they used to. It's busier here towards the Winter, otherwise it's just some of us manual laborers who visit."

"I'll be sure to come here often."

I rolled my shoulders, trying to loosen the stiffness I had between them. It hurt slightly to raise my arms. I winced and Owen asked if I was okay. I nodded but it wasn't very convincing at all.

"Do you need a back rub? When my back is acting up I either use a heating pad or have Chloe walk around my back for a bit."

"You have her walk on your back?"

"People pay top dollar to have their backs walked on for an hour at spas. A butterscotch candy and Chloe will do it all day."

"Remind me to buy some candy."

Owen got a good laugh and instructed me to come closer so he could take care of the ache for me. I moved in closer, turning my back to him. I didn't know what to do beyond that so I crouched in the water. It would have been easier to sit in his lap but that was not an option.

Owen asked before he put his hands on me, making sure I was ready. Once given permission he slowly began rubbing circles in to my back, loosening up the muscles I had there. We didn't talk at first, but Owen broke the silence and asked what I was doing that had me so knotted up.

"I think it's the lifting and bending over... I'm not reeling in any particularly large fish so it's just the watering can."

"If you had one finished with a better-quality metal it'd be lighter." He advised me. "I mean, it'll still be heavy at first from the water itself but it would have the added weight of clunky iron."

"When I get around to exploring the mines maybe I can dig up some stuff to have you work on it."

The touch on my back grew softer, Owen moving outwards to my shoulders.

"You keep saying you'll go with me but I think you're just blowing smoke up my ass."

"Hey! That's not true! I'm just scared."

"You don't need to be scared with me. I'd take good care of you."

The tone of voice... there was more implied behind his words. Telling myself I imagined it, I didn't respond. My shoulders were gripped gently and Owen carefully moved his head in closer to me. I held my breath.

"I mean it. Angela. I would."

"I'm sure you'd take great care of me in the mines..."

"Angela."

I was pulled in and turned around, now facing Owen with just my knees to keep me from being placed in his lap. I held myself up with my hands on his chest, now up close and personal with Owen's blue eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that stood out so fiercely with such masculine, handsome features.

"I came on too strong." He apologized. "I mean it though...I'm not normally drawn to anyone like this. There's something about you and it's been driving me crazy."

"I don't know what to say. I really don't..."

"Tell me anything, just please don't tell me 'no'…"

There was nothing undesirable about Owen. He was so sweet, such a protective big brother. He'd stepped in and helped me in more ways than one and fed me out of pure kindness. I appreciated his company, and I adored his little sister. It turned out I guess that they both adored me.

Looking Owen directly in the eyes I tried to speak, but I just couldn't conjure anything to say. Possibly the most attractive man I'd ever met in my life was looking at me with such determination, like he wanted me more than anything else. Owen was the type of guy I never so much as dreamt about having because usually I was over looked for others... the pretty girls. Girls like Anissa, Selena, Luna and Kathy.

"Are you sure you don't like Kathy?"

Blue eyes blinked as if I'd just blown smoke in them. Owen chuckled once, it was a low and just shy of a scoff. He placed one hand on my lower back and the other cradled the back of my head so gently. His very large hand.

"If I were to be so bold..." He murmured to me, pulling me in to his lap. "I'd like to show you I'm sure. Come closer."

I braced myself for Owen to kiss me. It wasn't like I was dreading it...but I was too stunned to be excited. I couldn't even process that it was real. For a split second before his lips were going to touch mine I accepted what was happening and shut my eyes.

"Cuz you're hot and you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down~"

My eyes flew open upon hearing someone singing in the distance as they came up the path. I put space between Owen and I in record time. To both our inconvenience, it was Luke coming up the path. He was plenty happy to see both of us.

" I keep running in to you guys!"

"You sure do..." Owen trailed off, taking a calming breath through his nose and letting it go. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Needed some time to chill, know what I'm saying? Selena's been harping my ear off like a badger."

Luke went behind the screen to change, still talking. Owen looked at me and jabbed his thumb over his shoulders, mouthing silently if I wanted to leave. I nodded and Owen held a finger up, signaling that I wait and follow his lead.

"She kept going on about how I need to grow up and blah blah blah." Luke recounted from behind the screen. "It was the same old crap as every other time. I don't know what she wants from me, Dude."

"I can only wonder what she possibly wants...You two are still at that?" Owen questioned, tone implying he knew the answer. "Really?"

Luke came out in his swim trunks and stretched his arms up high with a satisfying pop of his joins. He confidently got in the water, body seated along the wall between us. He shook his head tiredly, his long hair freed of his usual bandana and lying flat along his tanned shoulders.

"When aren't we?" Luke sighed. "Goddess, it's like I can't even breathe on her anymore. Everything I do pisses her off and she's extra pissed at me lately. It's insane."

"You know what they say about insanity."

"What's that?"

"It's expecting different results when you're doing the same thing."

Owen's word puzzled Luke. He really thought it over.

"...would that make me or Selena insane?"

"You decide. Angela and I will leave you to ponder it. Night Luke."

"You guys are leaving?"

"We've had enough sitting in hot water for one night. But you enjoy."

Owen and I gathered up our clothes and shoes making our exit. Before we could leave Luke called out me.

"Angie, I've got a day off coming up soon. I was thinking we could hang out, maybe. Think you'll be free?"

"...I doubt it." I called back, rolling my eyes in pure frustration. "I have a feeling I'm going to be busy."

"That's too bad. Make sure you left me know if that changes."

As we left with bodies wet and clothes in hand I asked Owen why we hadn't dried off first. It then dawned on us we left our towels. Right away Owen offered to go get them and left me to stand by the waterfall.

"Got 'em. Let's go."

He came jogging back moments later and we made our way back towards my farm. It was dark out and I asked Owen if he needed to go home and feed Chloe and tuck her in for bed. A guilty smile crept over his features.

"I may or may not have actually had Chloe spend the day with Kathy so I could have you to myself today."

"Is she still with Kathy?"

"Yeah. She's currently with her at the Inn. Kathy lives there."

While walking I stepped on a sharp pebble, being barefoot leaving me susceptible to the awful sensation of a rock trying to burrow itself in the heel of my tender foot. I yelped and shook the pebble away, Owen nudging me to walk in the grass.

"Should we go get her?"

"She's actually sleeping over. Chloe isn't coming back tonight. I didn't know what time I'd be home so I figured a babysitter was best. I didn't want Chloe waiting up for me, or having to rush my time with you."

"Luke sabotaged that last part, didn't he?"

Owen didn't hesitate to answer at all.

"Yup." He confirmed. "But I still want to spend time with you. Would you care coming back to my house?"

"That's fine, I guess... as long as I get to actually stop and dry off."

Since it was night time no one was around to see Owen and I walking along half naked in the dark. Granted we were wearing bathing suits but it just felt strange, regardless. When we got in we dried off enough as to not leave wet trails along the floors. I couldn't help but notice his house had the marvelous luxury of air conditioning.

"It's not blistering out or anything but that feels good."

" I appreciate it more as the Summer goes on."  
"I bet. It must be nice."

Owen offered me his room to change in and he'd take the bathroom. I told him I'd take the bathroom but he shut his bedroom door with me in it. I relented and changed out of my bathing suit and back in to my dry clothes. I sat on Owen's bed as I slipped my socks back on when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm decent."

He came in and set his towel aside to dry. His trunks had been left in the bathroom and I got up to hang up mine too. I came back slower than I left, feeling awkward once I realized I'd going back to his room to talk over what had taken place in the hot spring.

Pushing myself forward I returned to Owen and sat next to him. Owen reached to touch my face but saw my uncertainty. His hand redirected to move a piece of my hair and he returned his hand back down by his side.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's me being awkward. You're not at fault...it's me. I'm being weird, so I'm the one who should be sorry."

Choosing to try again, Owen took me by the face. He rested his thumbs by my temples and leaned down to touch his lips upon mine. Such a gentle giant he was to me, careful with his actions. He kissed me softly with a chaste peck. A few closed mouth kisses soon turned to Owen's lips parting on mine. I tried following his lead but froze before I could reciprocate the action.

"I uh... I don't really know what I'm doing, Owen." I whispered under my breath.

"You don't need to. It's alright." He assured me, whispering back. "Come here."

I opened my mouth for him, letting him kiss me wetly. His fingers found their way in to my hair and I cautiously placed my hands on his biceps, holding on to him as we kissed. It was an almost foggy, unreal feeling. I was twenty-one years old and being kissed for the first time. Now, I wasn't an innocent virgin-minded one... but I'd never been touched or kissed by another person.

The kiss went on for a few minutes before Owen pulled away. His hands didn't budge from my hair and mine kept acquainted with the rise of his defined arms. Drumming my fingers being I was unsure of what to say or do, I waited for him to say something.

"You have such big brown eyes." He told me, smiling. "I have a soft spot for big brown eyes."

"Oh, stop it. You don't have to butter me up."

"I mean it. You're so cute."

Owen's kind words sent me on the defense. I frowned a bit and his eyes widened with alarm.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm not cute. It's okay... you don't have to try and convince me otherwise."

"Whoever told you you're not cute?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I need to know whose ass I'm kicking."

I rolled my eyes playfully, having difficulty not finding Owen's comment cute or funny. He tugged me in to his arms, engulfing me in his brood chest. He kissed the side of my head and chuckled, falling back in to the bed with me in his arms still.

"I was told growing up that one day I'd find someone who just slips in to my life like a puzzle piece in the right place." He told me. "I never quite believed it until you came along because I don't spend much time socializing. Not trying to scare you off or anything, don't take this weirdly. Having you around just feels natural...sorry, I'm not good with words."

I thought over what Owen had said and thought it was sweet... I could see what I meant. Finding people who just fit in your life is hard for those on their own, let alone those with pre-existing responsibilities. Somehow, we crossed paths and it just fit. Like finding a friend when you least expected it.

"I can appreciate the sentiment."

"I really didn't plan on showing my interest this soon... I was going to think it over and wait but I got tired of this Luke nonsense."

"I thought you and Luke were friends."

My stomach dropped at the mention of Luke and Owen felt how my body stiffened.

"Yeah, and I know about your short-lived crush on him."

"Look, about that..."

"It's fine. He's an airhead at best some days and his girlfriend wouldn't know empathy if it hit her in the shape of a brick."

Caught taken back by the comment, I lifted my head off Owen's chest to look at him. He sat up a little to clarify what he meant.

"They've had problems since the day they met eyes. It's together one day and broken up the next with them... I didn't want to leave you floating in that. Otherwise, I would have waited to tell you how I felt." He told me, looking away for a moment. "Thinking about it, I sprung this on you fast. I'm sorry for that... but I don't regret it. I want you to know how I feel."

I nodded to show I was listening. Owen sat up fully against the headboard and leaned down to kiss me. He just barely put space between our mouths before smiling wide and coming in again.

"You'll give this a chance, won't you?"

xxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a little reminder, this story is not cannon with the game. There's some stuff I've changed around a bit. One major thing is Chloe and Owen are siblings, not cousins. I bring this up because a wonderful reader had brought it to my attention that some stuff was inconsistent with the game. Thank you for the concern! I appreciate you being invested enough to kindly and politely point out your concern. Your feedback was wonderful! Thank you!

xxxxxx

Almost a week in to Summer and I had a full field ready to harvest, corner to corner of various crops fully grown and filling the once simple brown soil with color and vibrant colors. The weather was perfect for growing crops and the quick growing ones made me ore than happy.

After mining I'd had enough saved up for a chicken coop and maybe a flock of birds and their food once everything was shipped. Things were going well, I was accomplishing what I'd set out to do. As I walked around my field I smiled to myself because I had a budding farm... and I even had a boyfriend. Once I began loading up the shipping bin that morning, he had made his way to come find me.

"Looks good."

Bent over the shipping bin, I had my arms inside it as I moved around some ears of corn at the bottom. I chuckled, not looking up from my task as my visitor made themselves known. The dirt scuffed with someone's footsteps, coming to a stop in front of me. Two familiar black boots.

"The corn is decent quality. It's only the first harvest, Owen."

"Never said anything about the corn."

Looking up the, I was met with Owen's blue eyes sparkling in the sun. I scoffed and began going about piling in the melons. Shaking my head at him I ignored the comment. Owen, he meant so well. There was still no way I was just going to eat up all that flattery. He could say whatever he wanted, I wasn't this cute little thing he thought I was. Especially not sweaty and covered in dirt.

The dirty look worked for him, no doubt. I had caught myself staring plenty time he came back from the mines. But, after I was finished in the fields I felt anything but sexually appealing. At all. Guys could get away with the manual labor look, it just added to their masculine appeal.

"So..." Owen began as I worked away on the shipments. "I know a little girl who is awfully excited for the Beach Festival tomorrow."

"Oh, really? I think I may know her too."

"Well, did you know she had her hopes that a certain farmer would be bringing some watermelon for the event? It may or may not be one of her favorite things ever."

The tip of Owen's boot gently tapped the green shell of a nearby watermelon and I raised an eyebrow at him in good humor. He raised his back at me before breaking out in a chuckle. He had such a nice smile.

"I think I could spare one."

"You're a saint, you know?"

A basket I'd gotten for collecting my harvest sat nearby, filled with crops I saved. In it were a good portion of corn and tomatoes with some onions. The melons I'd be saving were set aside next to the basket. Looking over the collection, I revealed to Owen the bounty I'd collected from the flowers.

"Ruth was right." I revealed, holding up a mason jar. "Look, I got honey."

Owen looked at the jarred product, nodding impressed. As I placed the jars in the shipping bin, he leaned in quickly. One of the jars he inspected closely before his eyes went wide.

"This is royal jelly."

"...what?"

"This one isn't honey. This jar has royal jelly."

I looked at the mason jar I had filled with honey, recalling that the particular batch Owen was talking about had looked different. Ruth had told me in passing during a walk through the lake area the days prior that the honeys came in different colors sometimes.

"...that's not honey? Oh, wow. I assumed it was since Ruth told me they come in different varieties."

"This stuff is way better than honey. It's used to make some serious medicine. Honey is too, but honey is easier to get hands on."

Owen handed me the jar back, still looking at it.

"How do you know that this is for medicine?"

"My grandfather's medicine is made from that." He explained. "It goes for a lot on the market since it's potent. The bills my grandfather has racked up from that stuff is piling up fast, I know because I'm the one paying them right now. Thankfully Jin's been making the medicine himself or it would cost more for importing."

"…"

Without hesitation I held out the jar to Owen.

"Take it then."

"I wasn't trying to persuade you or anything. I was just saying, Angela."

"I know. But, please. Take it."

Taking the jar from me, Owen smiled. Leaning down he pulled me in for a kiss. He gave me a light peck on the lips, eyes bright and cheeks dimpled.

"You really are a saint."

"I can't believe you just kissed me... I'm disgusting."

"On the contrary I think you look good... women don't sweat, they glow."

Shutting the shipping bin I picked up the basket of crops I'd be saving. Owen placed the jar inside of it before proceeding to take the entire basket from me. He carried in to my house and I resorted to picking up one of the watermelons instead. With everything in my house, I began putting the crops away in the small fridge and leaving the melons to sit on the counter. With the exclusion of some corn I had set aside for Owen, everything was put away.

"So, where's Chloe?"

"She's at home enjoying the air conditioning."

"I can't say that I blame her. It's way too hot today. I don't think I even want to forage or fish, it's horrible outside."

True to my word, it was scorching. Just as Owen had warned me before, the Summer had in fact gotten worse. Quickly too. The green shirt I wore was drenched with my sweat, sticking to me. Owen, who had yet to go digging in the mines yet that morning, was not anywhere near as horribly sweaty as I was.

"Then it's the perfect day to come mining with me."

"...run that by me again."

"It's not hot like this underground. It's much more comfortable. So, come with me."

Xxxxxx

It was like pulling teeth for Owen to get me to go down in to the mines. Hammer in hand, I stubbornly refused to step foot on the elevator leading down the mine shaft. Each time Owen beckoned me forward I shook my head.

"Angela..."

"Nope."

"How else are you supposed to gather your materials?"

Still refusing to go down I eyed the elevator with tremendous apprehension.

"I'll buy some off you."

"It's really expensive to buy it. There's a reason this line of work makes such a killing, you know."

"I'll give anything you want for materials you dig up."

At that Owen smirked.

"Anything, huh?"

"Not that."

"I was referring to your corn harvest. You've got a dirty mind, huh? Interesting."

I came forward to swat Owen and he took the opportunity to grab me around the waist and pull me in. He pulled the lever to the elevator and I squeaked as the old machinery began lowering with clicks and clanks of metal that had probably been around longer than me. Soon the surface was gone and all I could see was the dirt walls around me illuminated by a latern near our feet.

"See? Not so scary."

"This is actually terrifying."

Owen put me back down on my feet but I refused to let go of him, the floor of the elevator shaking. The lower we got the more anxious I became. Arms wrapped around his sides, I jumped when the elevator reached the floor and stopped with a firm jostle.

"As much as I'd like to hug you all day, we've got some ore to dig up. C'mon."

Owen took my hand and with our hammers we made our way. The floor he was guiding me to had mainly material ore.

"The gems are down deeper but I doubt you're looking to go deeper today. You can still make a decent prophet here. Iron and copper are in high demand right now. We can go deeper if you want-"

"This is fine."

Hesitant to wander, I stayed in close to Owen. When we came to pile of rocks he let go of my hand. He began demonstrating first-hand how to swing a hammer in the mines. One powerful swing and the rock crumbled, revealing a chunk of ore.

"This is Iron." He explained, picking it up and bringing it to the mine cart by the elevator. "Take your ore and make a pile. Easy."

Trying to follow Owen's example, I swung the hammer and only managed to make a crack in to rock. I huffed and swung again, finally breaking it open. At my feet looked like something Owen had dug up, just darker and less glittery.

"...yeah, sometimes you'll get junk. It's alright. It sells for scrap on the market. Just keep it anyways."

"Great."

"You're off to a good start."

As heavy and hard as it was to use my hammer, the cool air of the mines was a relief compared to baking away under the sun. After hours spent digging up ore, it was lunch time and the mine cart had plenty to show for our efforts. Owen pushed it to the elevator and we boarded it, ascending back to the surface. I had a decent pile of iron and copper, only wound up digging up a few chunks of gold.

"You did good for your first time."

"If you say so... shit, my shoulders hurt."

I caught myself cussing and Owen laughed at my reaction to my own profanity. I had gasped and held a hand to my mouth, wide eyed and worrying over what I expected to be a negative reaction. But, he wasn't offended at the un-ladylike behavior. He was tickled pink.

"Like I don't know what a swear is. You're so cute."

"Oh, shut up."

After shipping what he needed to ship, Owen gathered up the materials he'd be keeping for the shop. It took a few trips but we managed to get my ores to my shipping bin and then returned to his house with what he'd be keeping. The front door to the blacksmith shop opened and there were footsteps in a hurry to get to us.

"Angela! Do you want to play?"

"I think she wants to shower and nap, kiddo."

"… naps are no fun."

I patted Chloe's head gently and apologized because Owen was right. I was exhausted. It was hard to stay on my feet. I had to really focus to walk straight. As soon as I had lunch I was going to go home, shower and nap. I made that clear and Chloe was heartbroken.

"You just got here..."

"I'm sorry, Hun. I'm just exhausted. I need to clean up and sleep... soon, too. I'm faint."

"Sleep here then!"

I laughed awkwardly at her suggestion. Kids were so innocent.

"Chloe, I don't have a bed here."

"You can sleep in my bed if you want, Angela. But, I'll need it back later. Owen's bed is huge! You could sleep there if you wanted to have a sleep over."

"… That's okay, Hun."

Chloe went to get cleaned up for Lunch as directed by her big brother. When she was out of ear shot Owen cleared his throat.

"Nothing implied, you can shower here and have a nap in my bed after Lunch if you want." He suggested, eyeing how I became uneasy on my feet with fatigue. "...And it's actually going to be awful tonight, you know. If you want to stay you can, there's air conditioning all night."

"That's really sweet but-"

"I can sleep on the couch. You can have the bed to yourself. Like I said, nothing implied."

Owen insisted I stay the night, warning me how bad the summer heat was. Sleeping without air conditioner was murder, according to him. I couldn't stand to kick someone out of their own bed, though. Especially someone as big as Owen. His bed was a King size for a reason.

"I'll take the couch, Owen. You keep your bed. I can't imagine the couch would actually fit you properly, anyways... thanks though."

"You can sleep in the bed for your nap, then." Owen offered as he led me in to the kitchen to make food. "I'll get back to work after Lunch and you can shower and change clothes. Speaking of which, do you want to go home and grab some stuff or do you want toss that in the wash and borrow something?"

I debated the choices. Problem was, if I were to be borrowing clothes they were going to be Owen's. Mother said it wasn't lady like to wear a man's clothes like that. I hesitated to answer Owen because I really didn't have the energy to go back to my house but I really wanted to get cleaned up then change in to something.

"I'll borrow something if you don't mind... sorry about this."

"You worry about nothing, it's no big deal."

Owen sent me off to shower and said the clean clothes would be on his bed. He would make Lunch and I could eat it after I was cleaned up and comfortable. Then I was free to nap and do whatever I wanted. As Owen went to his room to set out clothes for me, I went to the bathroom.

Leaning an arm behind the shower curtain I turned the water on, letting it run for a few minutes as I undressed. Fresh towels were on a shelf nearby. As I dropped my dirty clothes to the floor I was faced with my reflection. I wasn't impressed.

Hands ran over my sides, feeling the light curves I had. The swells of my thighs just wide enough to see I was a women. With a pert rear just shy of a handful I wasn't anywhere near being mistaken for a guy, but I couldn't help but get held up on my breasts.

I wasn't flat chested, thankfully. I could fill out my own hands with some left over. Squeezing gently, I looked down at the cleavage struggling to form, just hint of a valley rising between the pressed flesh. I gave up analyzing myself and stepped in to the shower. What Owen was so interested in was beyond me.

Being two people were the main dwellers of the house, there were two varieties of products to choose from. Chloe's ever charming cotton candy scented soaps and shampoos that came in bright pink bottles topped with a circus elephant, and Owen's masculine scented soap. Being a twenty one year old woman, I couldn't bring myself to use a bottle of soap with a circus elephant on it. So, I used Owen's products.

Opening the plastic cap, I was immediately hit with the wonderful, manly musk for soap that my new boyfriend used. As I took a deep inhale of it, the reality of being in a relationship with Owen hit me a little harder. I was excited to let it sink in, but not quite ready to. As I finished washing up I wrapped up in a towel, pausing before I left the bathroom.

My clothes were dirty and the clean clothes waiting for me would be in Owen's room. I couldn't walk across the house in a towel. Suddenly it dawned on me that Owen said he'd be leaving after he ate his lunch. Relieved, I left the bathroom. Opening his room door, I found the clothes he had promised me. A white T shirt and some black boxer shorts were waiting for me.

Closing the door behind myself, I eyed the clothes. I wasn't sure about wearing the boxers, it seemed kind of personal. But, as I put them on, they were no different than a pair of shorts on me. And the shirt covered them up anyways. That was almost worse, it looked like I was wearing just a shirt with only the skin of my legs peeking out from underneath.

"At least it's just Chloe here right now..."

Towel drying my short, wet hair I opened the bedroom door and walked out to gather my dirty clothes and toss them in the wash. Walking past the kitchen with my wet towel and clothes in hand, I about jumped a mile when I spotted Owen at the sink washing dishes, Chloe at the table.

"Angela! You should be wearing pants!" She exclaimed, pointing at me. "Where are your pants?!"

"Chloe she is wearing pants." Owen scolded her. "It's not polite to point, either."

I felt my face go red and Owen saw, directing me in direction of the laundry room. I hurried off to put everything in the wash and came back to my food on the table. There was a bowl of rice with stir fry and some scrambled egg. Sitting down, I thanked him and began eating, very careful not to drop any on the white shirt I was wearing.

"I thought you were going to the mine..."

"I am, just stuck around to clean the pans and counter so you wouldn't be tempted to do it."

I nodded, chewing. Gently I tugged the hem of my shirt up a bit to make the shorts underneath visible. Owen's eyes had caught the movement and he casually brought it up.

"I figured my pajama bottoms would have been way too big for you... those have an elastic waist on them. They'll stay up better."

"Yeah. Thank you. Just awkward that the shirt is so long. Makes it look like I have nothing on."

"We know you have pants on, that's what matters."

Looking at Chloe, Owen made a subtle reference to her earlier outburst. The child stuck her tongue out and continued eating her rice with only scrambled eggs.

"No peanut butter and jelly today?"

"Big Brother says I have to eat different food sometimes..."

Chloe pouted as she ate, clearly unhappy with her unsweet lunch. Owen sighed.

"You like rice and egg."

"It's not peanut butter and jelly though."

"Well it's good for you. Don't you want to grow up and be strong like me?"

"I'd rather be pretty and fun like Angela."

I paused with food in my mouth, almost sputtering. Chloe said it honestly, clearly no coaxing from her brother. Owen chuckled and tugged Chloe's hair gently.

"You can be all of those things, Kiddo. Gotta start eating veggies though."

"Gross..."

"We'll work on that later. For now I need to get back to work. I'll see you ladies later on."

Chloe got a kiss on the head and Owen kissed me on the cheek, the skin there still flush. Chloe "ooo"d playfully with her fingers wiggling on her nose in taunting.

"Owen has a girlfriend."

"I certainly do."

His amusement followed him out the door, leaving me with Chloe. Before making his exit out the front door, Owen reminded Chloe to let me nap before pestering me over playing a game. Chloe was sad but promised to behave.

I washed Chloe and I's dishes despite Chloe having assured me Owen would do it later. Once they were clean and Chloe was settled back in to her room I made my way to Owen's bed, pulling back the sheet and lying down. The linens smelled like him, and the room was cool and dark with the door shut and the lights off.

Comfortable along the cool linen with the material draped over the exposed skin of my legs, I got comfortable on my stomach and laid my arms under the pillow. Another smell and I was hit with Owen's soap, prompting me to hug the pillow a bit.

Owen's bed was huge and incredibly comfortable. He didn't have some super plush bed either, he had a good quality mattress that was firm. It was great on my back, relieving some of the pressure and ache I had stored there. He probably bought it with the knowledge he'd need it in his line of work. As I laid there I was never so grateful to be offered someone's bed.

As tired as I was, I couldn't fall asleep how I wanted to. I tossed and turned a few times, winding up lying on my back. My mind began wandering. Eyes shut again, I thought back on the night at the hot spring. Soon a vivid image began conjuring in my mind, the same scene except here our kiss had not been obnoxiously interrupted, in my head it was playing out differently...

His lips were still upon mine, his tongue in my mouth. The heat of the water rose up steaming along our faces as his large, confident hands wandered down my sides and to the dip of my waist. Wet kisses beginning to pepper now my throat and to the shallow valley between my covered breasts, teeth coming out to nip at one-

I gasped at my own train of thought, bringing the fantasy to a halt. Between my legs grew warm, tingling and making my hips squirms with a familiar urge to touch myself. I wasn't a stranger to self-love, or the wonderful perks of a vivid imagination, but I was a first for me to fantasize about someone specifically... with myself actually in the picture.

I was in someone else's bed and debated whether or not to take care of my issue. It wasn't so bad if it was my boyfriend's bed, right? He wouldn't know and it wasn't like I was going to make a mess... Just some innocent creeping beneath the waist.

Still hesitating to go through with it, I ran my hands over my body instead. Over my shirt and up to my breasts I squeezed lightly, touching the peaks forming under my cold fingertips. Gentle pinching through the fabric and caressing made my breathing pick up, my inner thighs coming together for friction where my body screamed for it the most.

Building confidence, I made my way under the elastic waist of the boxers hugging my hips loosely. The whir of the air conditioner filled the room with white noise as I focused on it, willing myself to continue with something I felt almost perverted for doing. But, as I returned my attention to the memory of what Owen looked like without a shirt, my interests were suddenly much more intensely preoccupied.

Xxxxx

When waking up hours later, I was surprised to feel someone in the bed with me. When opening my eyes, I saw the room was still dark with just some light shining in through a crack in the door where it had been left open. Touching the body curled in to me carefully, I realized it was Chloe.

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

I half expected the child to be asleep despite her voiced dislike of taking naps. She wasn't asleep, however. She was awake. And she sniffled. The sound alarmed me. Right away I realized the poor little girl was crying. There was a moment of hesitation, then she was full blown crying. The first thing that passed my mind was either she hurt herself, or something was terribly wrong.

"Chloe? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I miss Grandpa..."

"Oh, Hun. I'm sorry."

Little arms tightened around me. Chloe began crying harder. I was relieved that nothing bad had happened. Reaching an arm out I clicked the bedside lamp to get a gentle glow to the room. Touching Chloe's head I softly stroked her hair.

"Paolo's daddy isn't sick. It's not fair. Why is my grandpa sick?"

"I wish I could give you an answer but I just don't know." I assured her. "When's the last time you saw your grandpa?"

"Winter time. Owen made grandpa go to the clinic because he was always tired at work. He was coughing all the time and fell one day. He coughs up blood too, but I'm not supposed to know that."

The description of her grandfather's illness sounded awful. With sympathy I hushed Chloe who began sobbing that she was scared he was going to die and never come back home. What she said next was what broke my heart completely.

"Mommy and Daddy died, Grandpa can't die too."

It was horrible, how harshly Chloe cried. I wondered how long she'd been holding all that in her, the poor thing. Until I came along Owen said she spent practically all her time at home alone until Owen came back from work. She had no parents, her grandfather was sickly and her big brother who she loved to pieces was always off working to provide for her and his grandfather's medical bills.

Then it hit me. Seeing the shop sign up yet no one seemed to come it. He wasn't running the business anymore... he was making ends meet down in the mines then spending his time with Chloe. That explained the lack of business.

"I don't want to lose any more people, Angela."

"Whatever happens, it's going to be alright. Owen's going to take care of you and I'll be here for you, too. We aren't going anywhere for a long time."

Apparently, Owen had gotten home and was standing at the door. He heard the last end of Chloe and I's conversation. I made eye contact with him and he smiled, stepping away. The shower turned on and I was left with Chloe in his room.

Chloe calmed down when she heard her brother was home, but she didn't perk up. Since Owen was going to need the room back to change soon I gathered her up in my arms and carried her to her room. Slowly she cheered up as I initiated a game of jax.

Owen came by dressed in fresh clothes, this time it was pajamas. With long pants and a muscle tee on he told us he'd be making dinner. Chloe wasn't so happy that dinner time, but she still anticipated her bed time story. Owen tucked her in afterwards and kissed her head, wishing her sweet dreams. I came in to kiss her head too, telling her I'd see her in the morning.

Once Chloe was settled in for the night I followed Owen to his room. He put on the T.V, letting the weather channel air. It was going to be another hot day out. I sat on top of the sheets as Owen made himself comfortable while sitting up against the headboard, legs under the covers. For about an hour we watched T.V before Owen decided to bring something up.

"It means a lot to me you being here for Chloe earlier when she needed it."

"I love her like she's my little sister, it's no problem. She caught me off guard though. I woke up to her curled in to me crying. Broke my heart."

"Tell me about it. Sometimes this stuff catches up to her."

"She's too small to grieve, it isn't easy for children."

Owen wasn't paying much attention to the T.V at this point, opening his arms for me to go to him. I sat in his lap how he wanted and let him hug me, hugging him back. He kissed me and fixed the hem of my shirt.

"Chloe told you about our parents, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry to hear about that by the way."

"Life can be kind of cruel sometimes. Nothing we can do about it."

Nodding in sympathetic agreement, I made a small sound.

"She misses our grandfather so much."

"She hasn't seen him since Winter, she told me. You should bring her to see him, calm her worries down... not to meddle but last thing you'd want is for something bad to happen and she didn't get to see him one last time...going all that time thinking he'll come but doesn't."

"He isn't look too good. Letting her see him isn't in her best interest, unfortunately. Otherwise, I would."

If Owen's grandfather was too sicky for Chloe to see, I could only imagine how he looked. I didn't ask, it was too personal. Instead, I yawned.

"Sill tired?"

"I feel like I'm always tired."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I think I will. Can I have some sheets and a pillow for the couch?"

Owen wasn't very quick to comply. His hand came down to pat his bed and he again offered to let me sleep there and he'd take the couch. I refused to displace him from his bed. After a minute, he offered something else.

"Just sleep here. I don't feel right letting you take the couch." He confessed to me. "You don't have to worry about anything. Please don't sleep on the couch, it's not good for your back."

"Owen, I don't know..."

"I'm a gentleman. You have my word."

I didn't response and Owen pointed to the door.

"I can go get Chloe and put her between us. She's not very big but she'd serve as a good wall if you're worried."

"That's alright, you won't need to go get Chloe."

Owen held the covers up for me to get in. Getting underneath the sheets, I shut off the bedside lamp. As I settled in to sleep on my side, Owen laid on his back. It was quiet, leaving me time to reflect on my earlier actions in his bed.

Of course, I knew Owen wouldn't make a move. Still, I anxiously anticipated something despite his assurance not to do anything. I almost regretted making such a big deal at that point as I began thinking about what I'd done in his bed. I didn't want to have sex but at the same time I was horribly curious as any other healthy adult would be.

After a few minutes spent in the dark hugging my pillow, I relaxed enough to wind down. As soon as my body went lax the bed creaked. My heartbeat picked up and my eyes flew open. A heavy arm draped across my body, heat coming to rest on my back.

"Don't mind me." Owen excused, holding me. "I just want to cuddle a bit."

"That's fine..."

"You sure? I can still go get Chloe."

"Why? Is she a good cuddler, too?"

A deep chuckle came from Owen. My anxiety should have returned but it didn't. Instead, I found myself relaxing as Owen's chin came down to rest on my head. He was warm, his body protecting me from the harsh air conditioner that was turned up just a notch too high. More importantly I felt safe and incredibly content.

"Goodnight, Angela. Sleep well."

Xxxxx

"Angela, can I have a piece?"

With a large Tupperware container filled half way with slices of watermelon, I had felt a small tug at my pant leg. Chloe looked up with big eyes and I handed her a slice of watermelon. She skipped off with it, happily eating. Owen packed sandwiches and drinks in to the picnic basket besides me, along with some corn I'd given him and a box of matches.

"They sell food at the Beach Festival but it's not special, really. I always prefer to bring food and splurge on some cocktails."

"Understandable. It's a Beach festival, anyways. A picnic basket makes more sense to begin with. According to you, almost everything they sell you can make yourself for way less."

"Exactly."

With towels and sun block packed in beach bags, Owen, Chloe and I made our way to the beach dressed in our bathing suits underneath our clothes. Owen carried the food and Chloe carried the beach ball she had blown up. The beach was busy that afternoon, music playing and stands up and running.

"I can't wait for the fireworks!" Chloe exclaimed, skipping around the towels Owen was laying out over the sand. "They're so awesome!"

"We've got some time to kill before that, kiddo."

"That's okay, I'll go play with Paolo!"

Excitedly, Chloe took off her clothes. With her bright pink, tutu bathing suit on she grabbed the beach ball to go look for her friend. Before Chloe ran off, Owen stopped her.

"Ah-ah." He chided. "You're forgetting something."

"Aw man..."

Owen pulled out a bottle of sun block and beckoned Chloe over. She huffed and plopped down on the towel in front of Owen, letting him cover her with the sunblock. She set the beach ball aside and rubbed the sunblock in to her legs as Owen spread the block in to her back. Obediently she allowed Owen to pour a little on her hands and she rubbed it on her face. Once covered, she ran off.

"Your turn." Owen announced, surprising me. "Come here."

"I think I'm good...I'll go without."

"Not on my watch."

Just as Chloe had, I sat with my back to Owen. He covered my back and rubbed the sunblock in to my skin. He handed me the bottle and I took care of the parts of my body I could reach on my own. As Owen worked on my shoulders and back none other than the Reynold's family walked by.

Craig lugged a big beach umbrella and a tote of towels while Anissa carried their picnic basket. Dressed in a cute, pink bathing suit she had her long hair down with a pair of sunglasses keeping the front pulled back. The bottoms were boy-short shaped, the top frilly and feminine.

"Oh, Angela. Are you on a date?" Ruth questioned, not waiting for my actual answer. "How nice. Good for you, really."

Anissa looked at me and Owen, and to my shock, she didn't say a word. She smiled. Craig didn't smile. He kept quiet, too. He walked away, but not without subtly giving me a once over. Anissa followed after him. Ruth let them go and stayed to ask me how the harvest had gone.

"It went well, thank you. I'll be coming by tomorrow for some more seeds."

"Wonderful. I'll be there."

Once Ruth walked away Owen looked at me. He scrutinized my two-piece.

"Do you have a one -piece bathing suit?"

"… what's wrong with my bikini?"

"Craig lingered on it longer than I cared for."

That I had to agree with. I did not care for Craig being a pervert. Owen was especially annoyed at it, too. It only worsened when Luke and Selena showed up. Across the Beach Selena was talking to some tan skinned woman running a food stand, she looked a lot like Selena but with blue hair instead of red.

As Selena stayed at the stand, Owen and I were spotted by Luke. He came over with a glass of pineapple juice in hand and made himself comfortable in our area. His dark blue swim trunks I was familiar with were changed for a black pair of trunks that had hot rod flames coming up the bottoms.

"Sup you two?"

"We were just enjoying our time together." Owen answered him, eye darting over to Selena. "I can't imagine Selena would care for you wandering off on her."

"She doesn't care for a lot of things, whatever. I can't wait for nightfall. The tropical cocktails here are awesome. For now, I'm stuck with the juice. Selena's mom refuses to sell the alcohol before six. I can respect that, I guess."

Owen agreed, looking forward to the drinks to be sold.

"Sue's a mom, she's just watching out for everyone. Nice woman."

"Yeah, I like Selena's mom. Too bad Selena didn't take after her."

As Owen made small talk with Luke, I caught sight of Selena's sharp stare in the distance. I guess that blue haired woman named Sue was actually her mother. First Selena spotted Luke, then she spotted me. Soon she was making her way over and when she arrived, Luke didn't seem to care. Her annoyance was clear to everyone but him. That, or he just chose not to acknowledge it.

"They're going to start the water games soon. Are you in, Angie? Owen usually pairs up with Kathy so we could be a team if you want."

"Luke, I'm right here. I'll be your partner."

"… You never want to play. "

Selena stood straight with her arms crossed, little gold colored bikini shining in the light and leaving little to the imagination. Owen rolled his eyes away as she shifted her curvaceous hips.

"You didn't ask me this time. I want to play."

"Okay, I guess." Luke relented. "But, who's Angela going to team up with?"

Owen interjected smoothly, claiming me as his partner.

"Kathy will find someone, it's fine." Owen assured Luke who worried the blonde would be left out when she arrived. "I'm sure she'll understand."

Owen didn't drop any hints to our relationship, which puzzled me. I let it go, assuming it would have been random to just announce it. Diverting my attention to Chloe who was in the water, waving Owen and I over, I waved back over to her.

"Big Brother! Angela! Come play with me!"

"Hold on, Hun. We'll be right over."

The opportunity to get away from Selena and Luke was much appreciated. Doing as Chloe wished we went and joined her, leaving Luke and Selena to go about their business. Selena took Luke by the bicep and practically dragged him away.

As Owen began treading the water towards Chloe, little brunette-haired boy ran out of the water and off towards Toby who sat on the shore fishing, minding his own business. Next to him was the cute farm girl I'd met on the Animal Festival, Renee I think it was.

She had been mid conversation with Toby when the little boy ran up to them. Toby smiled as the child took a seat between them, wet and tired out from his play time with Chloe. Renee reached in to her beach bag and dug around until pulling out what looked like a small bento box. She gave it to the child who picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating some plain steamed rice with what looked to be sardines.

"Is that Chloe's little friend?" I asked Owen who picked up his sister while I slowly made my way knee deep in to the ocean. "He looks her age."

"Yeah, that's Paolo. He's Toby's younger cousin."

Chloe was dunked to the shoulders in to the water and Owen swung her back up to do it again. The water a still kind of cold, warming up a bit as I stood in the bright sun. Chloe giggled as her brother played with her.

"Not much resemblance."

"Nope." Owen agreed. "Paolo looks like his dad, Ozzie. I don't know who Toby looks like. He doesn't have any other family around."

When Owen placed Chloe back in the water she began swimming towards me. She kicked with her small legs, splashing me on purpose. I yelped and hurried away from the cold water coming up to hit me.

"Get her, Chloe." Owen encouraged.

"No! No, no, no!"

Chloe was besides herself laughing as she tried catching up with me. I tried hiding behind Owen, only to get grabbed and held so Chloe to come in close and put her cold hands on me. I squealed and Owen picked me up to dunk me in the water. Of course, I laughed as did Chloe. It was sweet. I was happy to see her enjoying herself so fully.

The closer to afternoon we got the more that bonfire Owen had prepped for seemed appealing. I ran from the water with Chloe close behind me, excited for something to eat. Owen was the one to get the food ready.

Instructing Chloe and I to stay back, he prepped the wood and lit a match. A flame came rising from the small pile and soon Owen was skewering corn over the open fire. A little butter was spread on one and Owen offered it to me.

"Careful, it's hot." He warned as he handed it off to pick up another. "Chloe, you want one?"

"Nah, I'll have the watermelon."

In the distance Paolo waved to Chloe. She held up a piece of watermelon and the boy's eyes perked. Chloe beckoned him over to have some and Paolo tugged on Toby's sleeve to tell him he'd be leaving. In response, Toby and Renee relocated to come sit with us. They carried over a big pot of rice they had brought. I guess they had cooked it before the festival. Toby also had a big fish still hooked on a line.

"Hey Toby, hey Renee." I greeted, trying to be friendly. "What's up?"

"We thought we'd join you. I have this fish to grill, you're welcome to have some." Toby answered, showing me his impressive catch. "This can feed all of us. Mind if we get in on that bonfire?"

Owen gestured for Toby to use the bonfire as he wished. I was amazed at what Toby was going to cook. Toby had caught a big fish, a really big trout of sorts. As Paolo and Chloe helped themselves to the fruit I insisted Renee help herself to some fruit or grilled corn.

"We have some sandwiches packed if you want some of that for now."

"I think the watermelon sounds good."

She thanked me a took a piece, chewing idly as Toby went on cooking up his catch. Renee watched with excitement. I guess she liked seafood.

"I can't wait for the fish."

"Shouldn't take too long, Renee." Toby assured her, rotating the fish to cook on the other side. "It'll cook up quick."

"Yay~"

Attention on Owen, Renee asked how he liked the stew from the Animal Festival.

"It was awesome, as always. Be sure to tell your mother. I can't get enough of that stuff."

"You always make her so happy. She loves when people compliment her food."

"A compliment well earned. Anyways, you two get around to tying the knot yet?"

At that Renee giggled and shook her head at Owen. Toby smiled, looking up from cooking.

"It's too soon." Renee reasoned.

"You two have been in love since you were kids."

"Nothing wrong with waiting." Toby chimed in. "Life goes on. We'll still be together."

Renee nodded at Toby's remark, adding to it. She mentioned her father, which made Toby chuckle in a nervous way.

"My father is old fashioned, anyways. Toby would have to go ask for a blessing and Toby just isn't in to structured things like that. He's easy going. I don't mind. Daddy's a little over protective of me, anyways."

Toby nodded, agreeing. Mr. Cain loved his family and Ranch with everything, but the love he had for his only daughter was close to having a prized possession. Renee openly admitted it. She knew her father, and because of that she was gentle and forgiving of Toby's informal ways. Toby put an end to the topic as he doused the bonfire, signaling the fish was ready.

"Let's get this cut up."

As we ate, Toby asked how my fishing was coming along. He was greatly curious to the fishing tool he'd given me and whether or not I was using it.

"Catch anything good?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Reeled in a boot the other day. One more and I'll be quite the fashionista."

My remark had Owen coughing on his food. Chloe stood up and went to her big brother's aid, patting his back hurriedly. She scolded Owen, reminding him how he always told her not to play around when she's eating. Renee busted out in giggles as I joined in patting Owen's back, chortling myself. It sounded like Chloe was mimicking him.

"I've been catching fish on the smaller side. Still getting used to the fishing, Toby."

"Glad to hear you're working on it. I'm always around if you need any pointers."

Some older man called out from a stand, beckoning Toby over sometime after eating. Apparently, it was Paolo's father, Ozzie. He needed help manning the food stand as the Lunch rush began. Toby went to help, leaving Renee with us as Chloe went off to play in the sand with Paolo.

"So, are you two dating?" Renee asked us, her gentle tone signifying she meant no harm by prying. "You seem close to her, Owen. "

"We are dating, yeah." Owen confirmed, grinning. "It's still new."

"That's so nice. I'm glad to see you with someone, finally. To be honest I always thought you and Kathy were going to end up together. Everyone thought for sure... I guess life surprises you."

"Guess so, huh?"

Kathy herself showed up on the beach, dressed in a beautiful orange bikini. Unlike mine, hers wasn't simple and didn't have full coverage around the chest. She had cut-outs along her hips and a silver ring that kept the bosom closed. Although her entire body wasn't bared to the world like Selena, she had a sensual look to her.

Renee's cute yellow one-piece with flowers decorating the center was anything but sensual, just cute. It made me feel better about my simple, seafoam green two piece. Not every beautiful girl on the island was walking around looking like sex on legs. Especially Kathy, with legs that went on forever and her brown, laced up beach sandals.

Arriving was Candance, also dressed in a plain one piece. It was dark blue, just a hint of flare with the back cut in to a V and a white stripe going across the hips. My relief was soiled upon spotting Luna, her hot, bubble gum pink bikini hugging her ample chest and small bubble butt. Why were all the women so fucking good looking?

When Renee left I dwelled on the beautiful women all around, many with their male companion. There was Candance and Julius, the flamboyant man wearing some lavender speedo and his hair tied up in a silky bun as he caught some rays whilst lying on a beach towel. Selena was with Luke, the redhead reading idly from a magazine in a beach chair as Luke chatted it up with her friendly mother at the stand nearby.

Luna sat next to Gill under some huge beach umbrella, the very pale skinned young man wearing a white shirt over his silver swim trunks. He had sunblock on, layers of it, that Luna helped him apply. The poor guy, if he stepped out from under that umbrella for too long he'd probably burn to a crisp. I think that's what they were talking about because I saw Gill gesture for Luna to go but she kissed his blonde hair instead, ignoring the pout on his face. A glass of tomato juiced was placed in his hand, Luna rolling her eyes at his scowl.

Anissa had made her way over to Dr. Jin who wandered around on his own, collecting seaweed and herbs by the shore. The middle-aged man smiled as Anissa accompanied him, a smile coming to her features too. It was surreal seeing Anissa smile like that. She looked so... gentle. So calm. Nothing like she had acted before.

As I watched the pair, Owen tapped my shoulder. He asked what I was so intrigued by and I began explaining the situation with Anissa. Owen didn't seem surprised at all. That surprised me.

"That family is strange. Anissa is like her dad, territorial in a weird way. Know how some people don't like having guests? They're like that... not so much Ruth, though."

"… Hamilton says all the new farmers stay with them."

"Well, yeah. Who else is going to teach the farming newbies the basics? You won't learn that staying at the Inn. That's for sure."

It made sense... mostly.

"It's weird seeing Anissa looking so happy and not bratty."

"She's bratty?"

"She was to me. And her parents. They don't seem to pay much mind to her."

" She's actually a nice person, her family is just weird...she was bratty to you?"

I didn't know how else to assure Owen I was being truthful. He was puzzled, looking over at Anissa and Jin. He couldn't make sense of it.

"The Reynolds, always something. Don't worry about it."

When it came time for the chicken competition the pairs that were participating showed up. Owen nodded his head for me to follow him. Luke was pumped, standing next to an unimpressed Selena. Julius convinced Candance to play and Kathy stood alone. She chuckled when spotting Owen with me.

"I reckon I lost my partner this year. That's alright, maybe I can get Chase to tousle with me."

"Chase?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"Fellow coworker of mine. He actually works the Inn kitchen but he serves up some appetizers during bar hours."

"I've never met him."

"That's because you don't come by often enough, sugah."

Far, far off to the edge of the beach was peachy haired young man that Kathy yelled out to. On a towel not far from him sat a pale young woman with short, wispy ginger hair. She was immersed in eating, fully content with her snacks. Both of them looked up when Kathy hollered.

Immediately the giy knew what she was after and he shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Kathy raised her arms in disgruntlement. The ginger haired girl looked at Chase and laughed, continuing to eat.

"Chase, I'll be on you quicker than red on a pepper if you don't get that hide over here!" She threatened, yelling out to him. "I sure as hell mean it, too."

The man wasn't cooperating, turning his nose away disinterested. Kathy assured us she would be back.

"Maya, Doll. You might want to move aside."

As she was told, the giner haired woman named Maya scooted aside to the confusion of Chase. While Chase was unsuspecting of an attack, Kathy leaped on him and pinned him to the sand. The young cook sputtered and Owen couldn't help himself as he chuckled. May just kept eating.

"If he doesn't get with the program soon Kathys going to hog tie him." Owen told me. "Just watch."

"...she can do that?"

"Kathy is feisty. Years back she had me in a chokehold once like you wouldn't believe. Leaped on my back and got my neck. I was down for the count. My sixteen-year-old self regretted egging her on."

Luckily for Chase, Kathy didn't hog tie him. Granted, he had cooperated and finally got up. But, still. I was scared for him. It seemed no one else was going to play. Jin wasn't in to young shenanigans and Gill couldn't come out in to the sun. So, Anissa and Luna were out too. Since Toby was now working Renee was left on the sidelines too.

With four teams, there would be two separate matches followed by another to determine the winner. First up was Owen and I against Julius and Candance. The girl was timid but once it came time to get on with it, I saw she was stronger than she looked. Propped up on Owen's shoulders, I had to really push her to win. She fell off Julius with a splash and the purple haired man was so bemused.

"Candy." he teased her sweetly. "What happened?"

"Angela is strong..."

Owen looked up at me, holding an arm up for me to highfive. I apologized to Candance for pushing her off but she shook her head.

"Someone's got to win." She assured me. "Congrats. That was fun."

Julius picked Candance up from the water and made his way on to the shore. Hamilton announced Owen and I were the winners of that match, announcing for the next teams to make their way to the water.

Selena's thighs were quite heavily perched on Luke's shoulders. Thankfully for her, Luke was built fairly well from swinging an axe for a living. Unlike Owen, he was more of a lean muscular built guy with no major bulging. He had thick biceps and well define shoulders, washboard abs that were clearly visible. I couldn't imagine Selena was extremely heavy, but her womanly assets had to weigh something...

Chase didn't look like an athletic sort, but he held Kathy up just fine. She was sturdy so I was impressed. When it came time for Kathy and Selena to go at it, Kathy was pretty aggressive and wasn't scared of getting close and personal. And really, I wanted her to win. If Kathy lost, not only would Selena win, but then I'd have to face her.

Just my luck, that was exactly what happened.

Due to Chase losing his balance, the two fell in to the water and were disqualified. To my horror, Selena was too content to be my opponent. I braced myself as Hamilton did the count down, not wanting to play anymore.

Selena came right for me, it was near vicious. She pushed me and I shoved back in retaliation. I tried overpowering her as we pushed against one another. Trying to play dirty she pushed me at an angle to shove me off Owen's shoulders but he held on tight to my legs.

"C'mon, you've got this." He encouraged me.

I thwarted her attempt, giving her a firm push. She teetered, Luke having to hold her up. Her cleavage bounced with the movement and she smirked at me, purposefully swaying her shoulders a bit. My lips turned to a firm line as she squeezed Luke's head with her thighs a little, trying to get a rise out of me.

"Guess eating doesn't always put meat on the bones, huh?"

Her smartass remark pissed me off and suddenly I had strength I didn't know about. When she shoved me especially hard I shoved her back harder. I did it so quickly she didn't have time to prepare. She fell right off, hitting the water with her back. Luke was wide eyed and raised a fist for a fist bump.

"That was awesome." He praised. "Selena went down like a tree trunk."

Owen was all too aware how rude that came across to Selena and as a smirk formed on his lips, Selena whacked Luke in the chest and was stomping out of the water. Hamilton announced Owen and I were the winners, onlookers clapping. Chloe was especially enthused, applauding and jumping up and down.

As Hamilton approached us later with a prize, I was pleasantly surprised to see we'd won a voucher for a trip to Toucan island. I didn't know where that was but it sounded like a vacation.

"Where's Toucan island?" I asked Owen.

"Not far from here. Pascals boat goes back and forth." He answered as we sat down at our towels, Chloe running up to hug me. "I've always wanted to go but I've never had the time if you catch my meaning..."

Of-course I couldn't see Owen taking a day trip or vacation when he had so much to do and take care of. But, he assured me we'd put the voucher to use.

"We'll set up a day to go."

Night fall came and alongside cocktails being sold, cotton candy was for sale too. The local store in town had a pale green-haired woman who sold the cotton candy, her husband working a large cotton candy machine.

"Simon, keep the sugar pouring! We've got customers."

"We sure do, Barbara. The cotton candy maker is always a hit."

When Owen took Chloe and I to grab some stuff, Chloe was eager for the sugary treat. We stood by as the shop owners talked back and forth, preparing a cotton candy. They asked if Chloe wanted hers on a paper cone or in a plastic bag.

"The cone is fine!" She assured them. "I'll finish it."

"She sure will." Owen agreed, knowing all too well of his little sister's sweet tooth. "She always does."

One paper cone was swirled around the metal machine and slowly a pink, sugary cloud grew on it. Chloe took the treat from Simon with a sincere and loud "thank you" and began to eat.

"One for your lady friend?" Simon offered.

"It's alright, I'll pass on the cotton candy."

Owen checked to see if I was sure. As I hesitated, Barbara smiled and elbowed her husband. He began pouring sugar in to the machine and asked if I'd like a cone or bag. I opted for plastic bag so I could save the left overs. Owen paid for the two cones and both shop keeps smiled at us.

At Sue's stand Owen perked up, awaiting some alcohol. The blue haired woman smiled and greeted Owen, familiar with his order.

"Rice cocktail?" she offered.

"You bet. Angela, which do you want?"

Chloe teetered on the heels of her feet as she ate, cheeks full with cotton candy. I had been watching her be silly when Owen raised the question. I shrugged and opted for Cherry since I knew I liked that flavor.

Sipping our drinks, Chloe ran off to see Paolo again. Unlike like she did, the child had a mound of fried dough gently dusted with sugar. I'd been half way done with my drink leaning on Owen, when he polished off his.

"You're done already?"

"Yup, going up for another. Be back."

Owen came back with two more cocktails, both rice. He told me to let him know if I wanted another drink for myself. Finishing up his second drink, Owen was showing signs of being tipsy. I eyed his third glass as he leaned down to kiss my head.

"Are those strong or something?"

"Yes, actually. Rice liquor is much more potent. Hence why these are more expensive."

"You're a big guy, I can't believe the alcohol is hitting you so fast."

"Like I said, it's the rice."

I finished my drink and Owen offered me a sip of his. I was curious as to what his tasted like if he was already feeling the effects. My cocktail didn't do much but give me a warm hum. When I gingerly took the glass from him I realized just how much stronger his drink was.

"Wow..." I choked out, handing the drink back after a brave sip. "That is not sweet or light at all."

"Nope. Just how I like it."

By the time that third drink was down, Owen was a little red around the cheeks. He put his arm around me and pulled me in snuggly to his side, kissing my cheek firmly. The fireworks would be starting soon, someone announced.

"I love fireworks, I can't wait." I gushed. "The sky is so much clearer out here on the island. Back home I would have missed this. I'm glad I'm here."

"I would have missed meeting you. I'm glad you're here too."

My lips were caught by Owen's, no shame as he openly kissed me in public. A loud pop happened seconds later, a firework bursting in the sky in a bright red. It was beautiful. I giggled after getting over being startled by it, letting Owen resume his kiss, not caring that moment if anyone had happened to see the public display of affection.

Xxxxx

The walk home Chloe was all tuckered out. Owen carried on and she sleepily laid her head on his shoulder. The Beach behind us was slowly clearing as people packed up. As I followed close to Owen, someone behind us came in close. It was Kathy.

"Aww, the little pumpkin is so tuckered out."

"Hi Kathy..." Chloe quietly greeted, fighting her heavy eyelids.

"Hi, Pumpkin. You sleep well tonight, aright?"

Kathy kissed Chloe's forehead gently and waved goodbye to us as she ran along to the Inn. When we walked in through the doors to Owen's home it was so quiet. Just the A.C was running on low to keep the temperature mildly cool. Thankfully, it had cooled off outside that night and wasn't blistering.

Since Chloe was so tuckered out, Owen debated whether to have her take a bath. She had sand stuck to her and smelled of sea water. But, she was so tired. He didn't trust her to be in the water like that.

"I might just have to wipe the sand off her and call it a night. She's a bit too old for me to actually bathe her."

"How old is she?"

"She's seven."

I understood where he was coming from. Seeing as Chloe really needed a bath I offered to bathe her with her swim suit on. Owen couldn't do that being as he was still kind of tipsy. He worried over getting shampoo in her eyes and such. So, I offered to bathe her.

"She can keep her swim suit on, like I said. I'll just rinse the sand and salt off her, get it out of her hair."

"That would do her well. If you don't mind I'd really appreciate it. Save me from having to wash her bedding tomorrow."

Owen carried her up the stairs and I went in to run a bath with warm water. Still in our bathing suits, Owen lowered Chloe in to the water and she sleepily leaned on the side of the tub. To our amazement, she fell asleep. It was cute.

Swinging one leg in to the tub, I climbed in. I positioned Chloe to lean in to me, ensuring she was stable, and took a cup to wet her hair. The downy strawberry strands were soaked before I began washing away the beach residue with some of her shampoo.

"It smells like the cotton candy she had earlier." I mentioned, amused.

"Chloe only has the finest taste."

"Clearly."

As the water ran, the tub filled with bubbles from the shampoo. Soon I had Chloe all rinsed off and Owen shook her awake softly, telling her she had to dry off and go change in to some pj's. Rubbing her eyes, she let Owen dry her off and carry her away.

I sat in the tub, washing away my own beach left overs. I had suds covering me due to Chloe's products. For shampoo it was awfully bubbly, I could only imagine what the actual bubble bath was like. As I pondered it, Chloe's bedroom door shut and I began peeking in to my bikini top to wash away the sand there. Bubbles were everywhere, making it hard to assess the problem area.

Apparently, the door to Chloe's room shutting signified that Owen had left Chloe to get ready for bed, and not that he was in there with her. I jumped as he came around the corner, leaving my breasts in their confines and trying to act as natural possible. Owen was still tipsy, thankfully. He didn't seem to notice.

"She's too tuckered out for a story tonight." He announced. "Once she gets her pj's on she's going straight to bed."

I cleared my throat awkwardly when he came in. He saw I was rinsing off and decided to step in the tub to do the same. Unfortunately, he took up a lot of room. I had been sitting near the faucet when Owen sat at the end of the tub. His legs stretched out and the awkwardness had me bolting up to leave.

My wrist was grabbed and promptly I was being tugged back down in to the tub. More importantly, I was pulled in to Owen bare chest.

"What are you doing? You're covered in bubbles, Angela. And you haven't washed your hair."

"…" 

I was so embarrassed, it was awful. Kneeling between Owen's spread legs I took the cup of water and doused my hair so I could wash it. Owen cleaned himself off of any sand and took the cup from me as I was lathering my short hair. Owen didn't take long to wash the sand from his hair. As I was still scrubbing he was rinsing.

When he was done he tried helping me, only when he rinsed my hair some of the soapy water got in my eye. Owen stretched a long arm out to grab a towel and blot my eyes. Now I understood why he didn't want to wash off Chloe, his visual judgment was a bit off.

"Sorry, Angela." he apologized as he blotted.

"It's not a big deal. Accidents happens...this feels a little dejavu."

"At least it's not onions this time."

With my eyes all set, Owen set the towel aside. He kissed me chastely in apology and I kissed him back. A chill ran up my wet back and Owen pulled me in to his chest. Where his kisses were usually more gentlemanly, this kiss was notably more assertive and sensual.

His tongue made its way in to my mouth, hints of his prior cocktails lingering. The rice cocktail, I hadn't liked the taste of it at all. I didn't seem to mind it on him, though. As we kissed, something I noticed was his left hand was softer than his right. Both hands were running down my sides, to my alarm. The right hand had more callous for whatever reason.

"Your left hand is softer than your right." I spoke up, breaking the kiss.

"I'm right-handed." He explained.

The slightly calloused fingers touched my lower back gently, tracing the dip there.

"Should I touch you with my left?"

"T-Touch me?"

"Like this."

The entire span of Owen's hand ran up and down my back. It was innocent, him giving me a one handed massage. Slow, languid touching. Like he was exploring idly.

"Do you want me to use my other hand?"

"No, this hand is fine. I don't mind either way. I was just saying..."

Kissing resumed, this time with my face nearly as rosy as Owen's. Except, I didn't have a booze blush. Mine was sincere. The rosy color stained my cheeks, seeping down towards my neck. I squirmed away a bit. Stopping again, Owen saw it my uneasiness and flushed complexion. He stared at me for a moment and leaned in close to look me right in the eye. His breath hit me warm against the lips.

"I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to."

"… I know that..."

"… would you be against this?"

Fingers appeared at my hip, tapping the flesh that connected my thigh to the subtle curve of my bum. His blue eyes, although glassy with the booze, were hopeful. It was almost like looking at someone who had their hopes high for something they knew they shouldn't be inquiring about.

"...go ahead."

"You're sure?"

"Mhm."

With a brave face I assured him he could go on. I had gotten more than I bargained for because I hadn't anticipated Owen's whole hand to take hold my rear. It did, though. He cupped one of my cheeks in hand and gave a curious squeeze, feeling out the flesh over the material of my bikini bottoms. I jumped.

"Too much?"

"You just surprised me. You can keep going. I know there's not much there but..."

"More than a handful is a waste."

His comment led me to stare at him with wide eyes. Had he really just said that? Impulsively I looked down at my breasts. Owen caught the shift. He nodded.

"There's enough." He assured me under his breath, the whisper turning husky. "Trust me."

The insides of my stomach fluttered pleasurably, my throat closing with the heat rising in my chest. Owen boldly leaned down and kissed the skin of my collar bone, inching down before stopping. He pecked me once where the valley of my breasts would begin had he been just a smidge lower.

"Tell me no." He whispered, giving me a moment to choose. "Tell me and I'll behave myself."

The decision weighed heavily on me. Was it really happening? Owen was interested in my body. No one was ever interested in me, let alone my body. Yet there I was sitting in the tub with a man I hadn't known that long, getting a little too close. Mother would have fainted if she knew what I'd gotten myself in to. What I was doing... simply put, it was improper.

I couldn't bring myself to care.

I wanted his mouth on me. The hand squeezing my rear felt great, so empowering. Physical contact, it was everything it was made out to be. My body was receptive to his touch and somehow, I'd managed to catch his attention likewise. I discovered that when I decided to throw my doubts to the wind and tried moving in closer to him to let him kiss the valley between my breasts, only to pause as something was poking me under the water.

I was in shock.

"I'll stop."

Guilt over came Owen's features. He scrunched his face and pulled a way, clearly regretting his actions in his slightly inebriated state. He worried he'd taken it too far and offended me.

"Angela, I'm sorry-"

That fear was replaced with anticipation when I reached an arm behind my back. His blue irises flickered between my face and the arm I had behind my back, fingers out of sight that were gathering the courage to tug at some measly string. Taking a deep breath, I figured I had nothing to lose. I had his full attention, didn't I?

The bikini top fell between us. Owen hadn't noticed. With breasts pert and bared to the open air, Owen's attention was fully occupied. I didn't fully expect the intensity of my actions, near wishing I hadn't just busted my breasts out. Owen's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he muttered lowly under his breath at the sight before him.

"Fuck, yes."

The kiss he'd meant to give me was now pressed between my bare breasts. Fingers squeezed me harder, lips now straying away from the center of my chest. Owen's mouth began veering to the right. Gentle peppering of kisses to the swell of one breath began Owen's exploration. Sliding the velvet of his lips around the delicate skin, he crept closer to the beading tip standing straight and demanding attention.

Normally I'd tweak them myself, rub and roll them gently to alleviate that pestering prickle of sensation building there. Owen, ever the thoughtful person, took care of it for me. Wet warmth circled the peak of my breast that sought out attention, the nipple darkened and pulled tight. My nipple was sucked on, eliciting a pleasured and surprised gasp from me.

"Ah! Owen-what are you...?"

My thighs squeezed together, arousal running rampant. My crotch was hot, and Owen's was throbbing. I'd never felt a man throb before. I loved it. His body wanted me. He wanted me. Holding on to Owen's shoulders, I wiggled my hips in to him. The bulge in his trunks rubbed me where I needed, absolutely heavenly.

Owen's rocked me in to his pelvis, flicking his tongue over my nipple once he switched to give the other the attention he felt it deserved. His other hand came up to fondle the breast his mouth had abandoned, true to Owen's word I had enough endowment to satisfy him. My breast just barely filled his palm out, and he had no complaints.

The mass of Owen's cock rubbing me through our bathing suits wasn't exactly what I needed but I'd be damned if I was going to complain. Unlike with fingers, I found myself teetering on the edge of orgasm and struggling to reach the edge as I anticipated it. I wasn't used to relying on someone else.

"Owen...Owen, I'm close." I breathed out, struggling to keep my voice low because Chloe was in the house. "I'm at the edge. Please..."

The water sloshed and lapped at the tub walls with our movement, threatening to spill over a few times. The breasts Owen had been enjoying were left alone as his hands relocated. Holding me close by the hips, he began grinding to spur my climax.

"This doing it for you?"

"Yes. Keep doing that!"

It worked. As Owen rubbed the budge between his legs in to me I tightened my hold on him and came, thighs clenching and body quivering. As I came down from the high, I realized what we'd just done. I'd had my first sexual encounter with someone... and it was shamefully spontaneous inside their bathtub. What had gotten in to me?

Slowly, I brought my hands up to cover my chest. I couldn't look Owen in the face for a moment. When I looked at him, Owen moved my hands away from my chest, assuring me it was alright. He pressed his face in to my breasts as he continued moving his hips against me. He groaned under his breath and rubbed his erection in to me, getting close to his own limit.

"Angela, I'm right there..."

As he neared his climax, I twined my fingers in his hair and held him close, smiling in both satisfaction and amazement as his body stiffened with his orgasm. Sure, I felt kind of dirty. But I couldn't deny how much I had liked it. It wasn't like we had actually done anything below the belt. When Owen's body shuddered in post orgasmic quivers, I began pondering if he'd be interested at some point. Even if he was, I wasn't sure if I would be.

But, the idea became the slightest bit less intimidating.

xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dooubbblleeee prizzeeesssss! Two updates today! Hope you all enjoy!

Also, just for anyone who is interested, I can add some details to other couples upon request. G-M rating, I don't have any issues with it.

For example (M rated), if anyone is invested in an in-game rival couple making their appearance and getting stumbled upon in "comprisable" situation, let me know!

Another example (G rated) could be non-mature scenes like dates, ect.

Of course, T rated would be anything in between, I guess. Just let me know if you're interested. Give a shout out for your favorite pairing, hahaha. Anyways, on with the show!

xxxxx

Owen and I had gone our separate ways in the morning. He was sweet, kissing me and promising to see me later on. Before we parted ways, he asked if I could feed Chloe Lunch while he was in the mines. He was going to work later in to the afternoon than usual so he could get a bigger pay out. Understanding why he would need the extra funds, I agreed to take care of Chloe. I felt bad that Owen would be skipping lunch, though.

Keeping in mind that I had to go see Chloe around noon or so, I planned out my day. That morning I needed seeds. After grabbing my payment from the shipment box at home, I had planned to go get them. Someone decided to get in the way.

"Yo, Angie!"

Luke came running up the path towards me, axe absent but a jar of honey in hand. I waved awkwardly. He was way too happy to see me. Couldn't say I'd ever seen him quite so happy to see his girlfriend. Not that I blamed him, but...

"Angie, look what I found!" He boasted. "It's honey!"

"So it is...how nice."  
"This stuff will give you energy. You should try eating some. Farm work has gotta make you tired."

Luke handed me the jar and I accepted it with a meek smile. I could eat it, I guess. I didn't feel right taking the gift but at least it was something small. It wasn't like he came waltzing up to me with fancy flowers or something expensive. I could appreciate something small and thoughtful. I didn't need jewels and gold like some did.

"It was hard to get that. I had to run- er I mean fight the bees."

Luke was so proud, embellishing his quest to forage the honey from a nearby tree he'd chopped down. Although I knew he was exaggerating to impress me, I also realized that chopping down a tree was no simple feat. Perhaps too much effort had been placed on fetching me the gift. That didn't sit well with me.

"Actually, Luke...if it was so difficult to get maybe you should give it to Selena."

"Babe, that's for you though."

"Don't call me that..."

Holding out the honey, I expected Luke to take it back. He didn't take it back, instead he frowned. His golden eyes saddened and he scuffed the soil with one foot. Hands in his pockets so he couldn't take back the gift, I was left to stand there with it.

"...is everything okay, Angie?"

"You tell me."

I wasn't happy with Luke. The more I thought about it, the more annoyed I became with how he let his girlfriend treat people without saying anything. Namely, me. Not only that, but also the way he didn't seem interested in fixing the situation. He clearly wasn't compatible with her. Instead of handling that, he was always trying to get my attention.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"...Iunno...but I feel like you've been avoiding me or somethin'."

I gave his words some thought. For someone so aloof I guess he was observant. I averted my eyes then nodded to assure him he was correct. That hit him hard. With hurt overcoming his features, Luke looked away. His eyes were set on my fields where seeds still needed to be planted.

"Why would you do that, Angie? I thought were friends."

"We were, until your girlfriend found out about me." I explained as gently as I could. "I don't think she likes me hanging around, Luke..."

"I like you hanging around. You're nice."

He sounded so sincere, and I didn't think those golden eyes of his could muster the spite to play me. I felt almost as if I were looking at a child. He was just so straight forward and hurt. I couldn't imagine someone like him truly enjoyed having an overbearing, rude partner. I didn't blame him for trying to hang around me. I would have taken anyone over Selena.

"That's really sweet, Luke. Selena's your girlfriend though and I don't want any trouble."

"… We can still be friends."

"Somehow, I don't think Selena appreciates you having female friends."

"I don't care. I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with. I want to be friends with you."

There was an awkward silence, Luke waiting for me to say something. Nothing came out of my mouth for a bit. Saying what was lingering in my mind, finally, I shook my head.

"I don't want any trouble. I just moved here. I don't need it."

" Friends don't cause each other trouble. That's not what they're for."

"… I'm not friends with Selena."

"You don't have to be. I'm really not even friends with her... she doesn't like anyone."

"Okay, you see... that's not very reassuring."

Luke insisted I not worry about anything. I wasn't convinced, as bad as I felt for him and his situation. I agreed to still be his friend, regardless. Problem was, Luke still wanted to hang out. I wasn't ready for that. I wanted to get my work done then spend the day with Owen.

"You never told me when you were free. Think we could hang today?"  
"I have to go buy some seeds and then I have to water them." I excused, gesturing to the large barren field. "...it's big and it's a lot of work and I don't know if I'll have the energy afterwards to go do anything."

There was some truth to what I said, the field was a lot of work and took time. But, I knew damn well that it was a cheap cop out. As Luke looked at me with disappointment, I felt my guilt worsen for not being totally honest. I didn't think it could get much worse.

"So, for today, I'm going to have to decline. I am really sorry, Luke. But, you probably have to get work done today, too. I'll let you get to that..."

"My dad doesn't make me work on my birthday."

Evidently, it could get worse. The situation could get so much worse. Just like that, I was horrified and felt like the biggest asshole ever.

"It's your birthday?" I asked him meekly.

"Yeah. I'm twenty-two today." Luke replied, smiling just at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, well congrats. And, uh, happy birthday."

Luke thanked me, but it was kind of glum. His half smile held up, his stare holding eye contact. I knew what he was going to say even before he said it. I braced myself.

"...still a 'no' for hanging out?"

…

I wound up relenting to Luke and letting him come along with me to get some seeds. Owen wasn't out and I guiltily hastened my steps outside the shop in case he happened to have come up for something last minute. And when we passed the mines, the paranoia worsened. As did my guilt. My situation did not look too good.

I wasn't cheating or anything, I didn't even like Luke like that anymore. Yet I still felt like I was doing something wrong by hanging around him. Owen wouldn't care. He wasn't hostile towards Luke. They were civil. A question I raised to myself just then was whether Luke really had no clue Owen and I were thing or if he was pretending to be clueless...

There was that guilt again.

At the Reynold's, Ruth wasn't at the counter. I rung the service bell once, looking around wearily. Having Luke there with me made me feel better for the sake of not being alone, but I became antsy as no one showed up to serve me. I hated the Reynold's shop. When someone did come to the counter, it wasn't Ruth. It was Anissa.

"Hi Anissa... where's your mom?"

"She's down at the docks picking up my little brother." She answered me simply, smiling faintly. "Daddy's down there with her too, so it's just me here for now."

Relief washed over me and Anissa did not fail to notice. With her being so...gentle mannered... and her father not around, suddenly the shop didn't feel so tense. It was odd, horribly odd. It got stranger as she perked up and asked what I needed.

"Lucky you, hm? Mother keeps our client's orders on record for a few weeks at a time. Do you need your last order? Or are you rotating crops this time? That's good for the soil if you can't afford fertilizer yet."  
"Rotating crops, huh? That sounds good but I was hoping to get my previous order."

"That's fine, just plant the crops in different spots this time, get the nutrients moving around."

Anissa began packing away the seeds I needed in to a bag, humming lightly. I casted my eyes aside to Luke who shrugged. Anissa was being really nice. Owen was right. As Anissa near finished the order I requested, she spoke up again.

"My brother does deliveries, you know. Next time you need seeds you can just call him up. He'll come running right to you. You won't have to come see us anymore. It'll make your life a lot easier, I suggest you use Taylor's service. No delivery fee."

"...I thought you guys still delivered. I've seen Craig dropping seeds off for people's gardens and whatever. Everyone knows you guys deliver. Angie didn't? No one told her?"

"I'm sure Angela would much prefer my younger brother coming up to her door."

I didn't have anything to say against that and I just cleared my throat. Anissa's vibrant red eyes looked right at me, serious for a moment. She was quick to ignore Luke's remark. Luke had stepped away to look at a crate full of the Farm's special spinach anyways, apparently it was a product that they canned each Fall and sold year 'round..

"When you call be sure to ask for Taylor." She suggested, emphasizing the name. "If you ask for Taylor, Mother or I will send him to you. Just be sure to ask _us_ for Taylor. He'll be there and back before you know it. He's a good boy, no trouble."

"I'm sure he is. Er, thanks for letting me know."

My items were rung up and I paid. Anissa worked the register and shut the drawer, smiling again but her eyes darted to the door. She was urgent all of a sudden.

"Take care of yourself, Angela. It was nice seeing you. Go take care of those seeds."

"Um, likewise..."

Luke opted out of buying the spinach, recalling he still had a few cans at home. With my purchase in hand I prepared to leave, but the door opened. In came Anissa's parents with a young blonde kid, the spikey up do sticking out wildly.

"We're joyed to have you home, Taylor. Look, there's Sissy."

The child couldn't have been any older than maybe ten came running in when he saw his big sister. He hugged her and she smiled so wide, rocking him side to side suddenly distracted. Ruth saw me and greeted me, appraising the seeds I'd told her I needed.

"A shame I hadn't been here. Did Anissa ring up everything you needed?"

"Yeah, I have everything, I need. She was great."

"I'm glad to hear that. Aren't you, Craig?"

Craig had been looking at Anissa, then shifted his eyes back to me when addressed by his wife. He scoffed. Out of nowhere he seemed so pissed.

"You have one job, Anissa. How hard is it?"

The brunette woman narrowed her eyes. Ruth clucked her tongue and swatted Craig. The blonde man grumbled and jerked his arm away from her. Taylor looked between his parents with clear discomfort.

"Craig Reynold's..." Ruth warned.

"Whatever. Just get this slut out of my shop. Tell her to take her boyfriend with her... whatever number this one is."

My eyes flew open wide at Craig's retort. Aghast, I couldn't retort. Luke's face scrunched in utter confusion. For a guy who could effectively chat your year off, Luke went mute. It was impressive, really.

"What?" He questioned.

"Yeah, this one's a floozy. I saw her kissing the blacksmith, Kid. You're better off with that real prize you've got yourself. Leave the scraps for the dogs. No good picking from the left overs."

At that point Ruth really whacked Craig good and told him to go get something done instead of running his mouth like a fool. An ignorant one at that she was sure to add

"I'm just saying. At least his woman is content with one man. Frigid or not, she looks good and is loyal. This one, she's here with one today and the other the next."

"You are absolutely ridiculous." Ruth scolded him. "How dare you say something like that to her. What this girl does is her business, regardless. She's young. She has friends. Now, mind your own business."

"No one needs that many friends..."

After a last say, Craig stalked off. Anissa had disappeared with Taylor sometime before, presumably to shield him from their father's behavior. As Craig disappeared in to the house he could be heard calling out for them.

"There's work to be done! Where have you two gone off to?"

Ruth apologized to me as I stood there, visibly shaken. As Craig hollered at his kids she shook her head and ushered me off. She went to go investigate her family as Luke took me gently by the arm and guided me outside. I didn't know what to say, and neither did Luke.

I was supposed to hang out with him, but I was too stunned. I asked him politely to leave me be for the morning as I worked on my field. I assured him he could come back when I was done. It wasn't like I could have actually done anything with him while I had work to do, anyways.

He hesitated, but Luke followed orders and left. When he was gone, I planted the seeds in a fog, near robotic with my movements. I finished the seeding and watering and took my place at the riverside, pole in hand as I fished. I was so distracted that when someone called out to me, I hadn't heard them.

It was Luke again. He came and sat next to me, asking me how my work had gone. I shrugged for response. Luke looked back at the field, seeing all that I'd done and whistled lowly.

"You're real good at this."

"Thanks..."

"I mean it. The last farmer we had didn't even stick around to get her own farm. You've got this down nice."

Luke told me about the previous applicant for my job, Molly, and how the project that was my house was actually supposed to be hers a couple years back. Just like I recalled Owen telling me, the funds weren't available and the project was called off until Hamilton could supply the money. But, Molly left before they could do that. Then that money sat waiting for the next applicant.

"I remember when we got that call from Hamilton that we needed to get back on the project, I was psyched."

"Is building houses fun or something?"

"Sure, but I was more excited because we'd be having someone new around. This place is nice and all but nothing ever seems to change. Gets boring."

A fished hooked my line but when I went to pull it up there was nothing. I let the hook sink back in to the water and stared down at the water. Luke went quiet, the river flowing by my feet and splashing lightly. When he decided to talk again, it wasn't something I anticipated

"Craig is mean. I don't believe none of that junk he said about you." Luke stated seriously. "I want you to know that. He's just an ass. No one likes him. He's a liar."

Peeking at Luke through my peripheral vision, I saw him watching for my reaction. He reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Molly didn't like the Reynold's house... no one does. I'm surprised Taylor came back. He'd been off with some relative for a while. Poor Kid has to deal with his dad now."

"Was Craig why he left?"  
"I think so. I mean, why else would he leave? He left,Molly left... Anissa is always with Dr. Jin. Something's up. That guy is crazy. He doesn't know what he's talking about half the time."

Luke's explanation wasn't comforting but it did help me sort some stuff out. If a kid didn't want to stay a home, that wasn't a good sign.

"Seriously, I don't think you're a slut or anything."

"That's good, because I'm not."

I knew I wasn't a slut, but thinking back on my loose moment with Owen left me feeling like I was lying to myself. It was ridiculous. I wasn't a slut. I was grown, I could do what I wanted. I didn't need anyone telling me what was okay and what wasn't.

"If anything, I think you're great, Angie."

"That's nice of you."

"I mean it. Really. You're so nice."

Luke smiled fondly.

"Selena isn't nice to me like you are. She's always calling me stupid for being 'goofy' or whatever. I'm just trying to have fun. I'm not hurting anyone... but I feel like I need to change sometimes. Youdon't make me feel that way. You just laugh when I'm silly."

Luke's sudden confession pulled at my heart strings. It must have been awful to have someone constantly scold you for being yourself. He was right, it wasn't like he was hurting anyone. He was being himself. I didn't know him well enough to defend him, but he couldn't have done anything so horrible to justify Selena being so frigid. She was like to everyone, Luke couldn't have been to blame.

"You're fine the way you are." I assured him. "You don't need to change for me. You shouldn't have to change for anyone."

I went to smile at Luke but was caught blindsided as he tried leaning in to kiss me. I reared back almost fell in the river. Thankfully, I hadn't. I had dropped my pole instead. I reached down quickly to catch it before the water washed it away.

"Angie-"

"Luke, I think you should go."

'"But I-"

I was insistent, pushing for him to leave. Luke got in close, ignoring my demand.

"Angie, I like you so much."

"That's great but Selena-"

"I can break up with her. She doesn't have to come between us."

I shook Luke off and stated loud and clear that he leave.

"We're friends, Luke. That's it. Please go home."

"… can I please have a kiss?" He pleaded. "Just a kiss on the cheek? Friendly, I promise."

"You're being impossible right now."

"I've never been kissed by someone nice like you before...it's my birthday. Please?"

Knowing better than do to it, I did it anyways. I sighed and gently pecked Luke on the cheek. Giving him a warning eye, I reminded him it was just friendly. He was not to tell anyone it happened. _Anyone._

"I promise. Thanks Angie. You made my birthday special."

Xxxxx

"What are you up to, Hun?"

"Staying inside because it's all gross and sticky outside."

Chloe sat in front of her T.V in her room when I had come to check on her. She looked over at me and scrunched her nose at my dirty work clothes.

"That's why I don't want to go outside." She specified, eyeing my sweaty self. "The first week of Summer is horrible."

"You're right. It is. If I could stay inside all day and watch cartoons I would. I have to do my job, unfortunately."

Chloe pouted at how awesome it would have been if I watched cartoons with her all day. I asked if Chloe wanted Lunch because I could start it for her. She shook her head, claiming she wasn't quite hungry yet.

"Hun, it's almost one. You're not hungry?"  
"Uh-uh. I had some pudding earlier for a snack."

"Oh, I see. You need to eat some real food soon, too. I'll go start making some sandwiches and when you're ready for yours it'll be there."

By the time I had made it to the kitchen and had the sandwiches made, Chloe suddenly had her appetite. I shook my head as she came running in to eat. Cheeks full, she swayed about as we ate. The phone rang as we ate and Chloe looked at me.

"I'm not allowed to answer the phone." She explained. "Owen says it's for grown-ups."

"I don't live here... I'm not sure if I should either."

" Just do what I do, let it ring. Owen will check the message later."

When Chloe ran off after Lunch to resume her television, I settled on cleaning up the kitchen. I washed up the sink and the dishes Owen had left from the morning before moving my way to the table to sweep up the crumbs Chloe had left.

It took me over two hours to clean up because I'd gotten carried away with little nooks and crannies as I went along. Eventually I wound up grabbing the spray bottles and rags, wiping down all the surfaces while I was at it. Next was the mop. I'd even gotten the oven.

Owen was busy with work and a kid, I could see why he didn't have the time to fully clean the kitchen. It wasn't filthy, but it needed work. I could already hear him telling me I didn't need to clean the kitchen. Oh well, I'd already done it.

When the kitchen was cleaned, I was anything but. I worsened, my clothes going from smelling like farm to smelling like farm masked with cleaning solution. I needed to wash off. Off to the bathroom and the clothes I wore dropped to the bathroom floor and I showered, doing my best not to vividly recall my time spent with Owen in the tub. That failed, it was all I thought about.

Getting out of the shower and in to Owen's bedroom was like jumping from the frying pan in to the fire. I dried off and dropped my towel, feeling rather risqué for prancing about his room naked looking for something of his to wear. I found the drawers he kept his underwear in, grabbing the first pair I saw. The plain t-shirts he owned were one drawer below it. Dressed comfortably, I went to check on Chloe again before running the washing machine. The clock said it was approaching four o'clock and I wondered when Owen would be back.

I got bored of watching T.V as I waited for him to come back from work. Being nosey, I began snooping around his room silently as I could. Last thing I needed was Chloe to overhear drawers opening and shutting, then her going on to tell Owen in her innocent little kid nature.

It wasn't like I was looking for something in particular, I was just curious and spurred by boredom. Although I wound up finding his weights under his bed, those weren't particularly interesting. Well, the muscles they had produced were but that was a different story.

When giving up, I resorted to looking through his closet. He had a lot of black muscles tees and then long sleeve shirts for what I assumed would be good for Autumn weather. He dressed like a mine worker, nothing special. Lots of denim and black. Heavy boots lined the bottom of his closet, one pair of sneakers.

Something that did catch my attention, however, was a button up shirt in the far end of his closet. It was bright white, hardly worn. The piece looked almost new just no tag on it. Looking around wearily as if Chloe would walk in on me, I removed my t-shirt off.

Unbuttoning the white shirt, I slid my arms in to it. The white hem of the formal shirt showed just a peak of the red boxers I'd borrowed. Buttoning the shirt up, I looked at myself in the vanity mirror. I'd seen plenty of movies where the woman tried on a man's dressy shirt then acted all enamored by his smell and the feel of his clothing. I used to think it was ridiculous... used to.

The shirt had Owen's smell, the closet having soaked the fabric with it despite being barely worn. It did feel nice on me. And dare I say it, I felt kind of sexy. The shirt covered me to mid-thigh, sleeves so big that I had to roll them up to my elbows. Bending at the waist, I looked at my rear to see if any of it showed. It didn't, had to lift the hem.

Unbuttoning the shirt to take it off, I near laughed at myself. I was being silly. Three buttons down and I heard the doorknob rattle. I called out for Chloe to wait just a second but the door was already opening. And the person was not Chloe.

"Hi..."

Owen blinked three times, what he was seeing not yet catching up to his brain. He looked up from my calves to where I had the top three undone buttons, the shirt still parted there. I quickly brought the separation in fabric together, hiding the tops of my breasts that had been peeking out.

"Hey there."

"...You're back."

"I am."

Covered in dirt and dust, Owen had clearly been on track to go shower. I had effectively distracted him. My face got warm as he stared at me. When he pointed out the shirt my face was burning.

"That looks nice on you."

"I'm gonna take it off. You can go shower. I'm sorry for touching your clothes..."

"You don't have to take it off. Is it comfortable for you?"

"Yeah, it is but-"

I sputtered my answer, looking away from Owen. He gave my calves one last look before excusing himself to go shower. I facepalmed when he left, cursing myself for being dumb. I should have known he'd be coming in soon. I really should have known. What was I thinking?

Urgently I changed back in to the t-shirt I'd been wearing, hanging the button up back in the closet. Guiltily sitting on top of Owen's bed as I mulled over my mistake, I forgot he'd be needing his room back to change. He emerged with a towel around his hips... very low on his hips.

"You took the shirt off."

"Yup, and you're naked. I'll step out."

My planned exit was somewhat self-sabotaged. I had meant to make a casual exit but hit my toe on the way, stumbling. Owen caught me and I was face to face with his damp and fragrant chest. Pulling me up, Owen kissed me on the mouth.

"You don't have to go."

"I'd feel better if I did...really."

"I'll be done in a minute then."

With his promise, Owen let me leave and I shut the door. Instead of waiting for him to change I went to check on my laundry. It was time to move it to the dryer so I gathered up the wet clothes from the washer to move. I couldn't move my stuff to the dryer, I discovered. Owen had Chloe's clothes sitting there.

Dumping my clothes back in the washer, I grabbed a basket and began folding the little pink clothes left in the dryer. I kept bending down grab them until eventually I had everything. At least, I thought I had everything. With one tiny sock in hand, it's partner was missing. I pursed my mouth and bent deep in to the dryer's cavity to look for it.

A hand appeared on my hip as I spotted it stuck in a crevice. I paused at the large hand that rested on me. Slowly, I came back up with the sock to reunite it with its other half. Behind me, lips appeared on the back my neck.

"This is where you ran off to?" I was questioned playfully. "I said I'd be done in a minute."

"I had to move my laundry."

With the dryer empty I moved my wet clothes, all too aware of the abdomen pressed so closely to my back. Then there were lips touching the side of my face as I reached to start the dry cycle. A click and the machine began moving, and Owen was whispering.

"Why did you take the shirt off? I liked it."

"I shouldn't have gone through your stuff-"

"That's the last thing on my mind."

Picking me up suddenly, Owen had me in his arms and he was walking back towards his room. He slyly checked to make sure Chloe was occupied then swiftly carried on to his room once he saw she was glued to the T.V screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he swung the door behind us, my arm reaching out hastily to grab the door before he could close it. "Owen-"

"Shh, relax."

Owen removed my hand from the door and closed it, locking it. I was nervous as he set me down on the bed. As I sat up to get comfortable, Owen's massive body was crawling over me. With a contained yelp I put my and hands and feet on his chest to keep him at a distance.

"Hey!" I scolded him. "No, no no."

"I'm just coming in for a kiss, let your guard down."

Doing as I was told, I lowered my legs back to the bed and moved my hands from Owen's chest to his shoulders. Swallowing thickly as he came down to press his lips against mine, I felt my thighs twitch as he gently parted them so he could rest his hips between them. Nestling me down in to the mattress under him, Owen opened his mouth upon mine.

Minutes of kissing passed, my mind gradually worrying over Chloe in the house less and less. We just kissed, my head going foggy with the passing intimate moments. Lips became lightly wet with our saliva, smacking so gently with the back and forth pecking. Tongue crept past tongue and I squeezed my legs around Owen without meaning to. Before I realized what I was doing, I had been rhythmically squeezing my thighs around him, my fingers squeezing his shirt tightly between my fingers.

"That's so sexy." Owen mumbled against my mouth. "Mmm."

I gasped at my actions, quickly letting go of the grip my thighs had on my boyfriend. Owen placed one hand on my outer thigh and urged it in close again. His lips trailed down to my neck where his soft kisses tickled.

"Last night..." He began, stopping to groan for a moment. "I've been thinking about you all day, Angela."

"H-Have you?"

"Oh, yeah. Like you wouldn't know."

Fingers crept up over my stomach, rubbing over the fabric. Owen looked over my clothed torso, eyes then dipping down to where the shirt had ridden up just so, revealing a flash of red. With a sparkle in his eye, Owen reminded me his favorite color was red.

"Vain much?" I joked trying to draw attention away from the building sexual tension.

"Vain?"

I pointed to Owen's red hair and he chuckled.

"I couldn't care less about my hair. I like the way red looks...especially on you."

"It's your underwear..."

"And it looks better on you."

Being the underwear was so loose and boxy on me, I couldn't take his statement to heart. I gave him a weird look and he took my chin in his fingertips.

"Don't take yourself so seriously." He advised. "Go with it. You look great."

A peck to my throat and Owen lingered there, hands wandering around. He grazed my covered hips and slid down to the skin of my thighs, feeling around. The lips on my throat suckled so faintly and I giggled nervously as the delicate skin between my thighs was now being sought out.

Owen slipped his fingers up the opening of one leg, tracing the velvety skin right between my thighs. Had he crept higher he could have been acquainted with something soft, warm and wet... and because of that I snatched his wrist impulsively to stop him from possibly venturing any higher. At that he was startled, then he arched a brow.

"Nervous? I wasn't aiming that high." He assured me, keeping my stare as my fingers refused to let go of him. "… do you not want me to?"

"It's not that I don't want you to. I-"

Owen waited patiently for me to explain. I couldn't. I wound up staring at him helplessly with my red stained cheeks and wide brown eyes. Smiling nice and easy, Owen removed his hand. I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to, he promised me.

"I'm sorry if I'm getting too comfortable." He apologized, looking sheepish. "Heh... last night just has my mind in the gutter. You're such a tease."

"You just said I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to."

"You don't. Not trying to guilt you, I loved it. You looked great on top of me like that..."

My hands came up to cover my chest although I was in fact, dressed. Owen's interest was still undeniably peaked. Literally so as I could feel that his bulge had made itself known against my leg. Looking at him I contemplated what I would do.

"Do you... want me to take my shirt off?"

"It'd be even better if you went and put that other one on for me, again."

"Owen..."

Touching my face with ease, Owen insisted he was serious.

"Please? I want to get a good look at you this time."

Miraculously I managed to get myself up off the bed and to the closet. Owen had sat up to let me go, watching closely all the while. I opened his closet with trepidation, glancing back at Owen for reassurance. He nodded, sitting up with a hand on his knee expectantly. As I removed the shirt from the hook I lost my nerve.

"Don't look at me."

"Angela, I've seen what's there already."

"I can't change if you're looking right at me. You can look after."

I got my way, Owen turned his head away like a gentleman. Checking to ensure he was keeping his word, I pulled my t-shirt up over my head. To make sure Owen wasn't somehow cheating, I tossed the shirt at him. To my relief, he hadn't flinched. Meaning, he hadn't been peeking .

"Tease." He chuckled as the shirt hit his lap. "Now I know you're standing there half naked."

"I was making sure you weren't peeking."

"I'd never peek, not without permission... well, that's not entirely true."

While getting one arm through the shirt I questioned what he meant.

"The hot spring changing screen only offers so much modesty..." He revealed, clearing his throat. "I may or may not have been unable to help myself."

"I may or may not be able to relate to that so I'll let that go."

"Oh?"

"I've incriminated myself enough."

I turned my back a precaution but knew how silly I was being. He had seen everything. When I got the shirt all buttoned up I rolled up the sleeves like I'd done before and stepped towards Owen. Touching his shoulder, I tapped once. Owen turned his head with eyes open and nodded appraisingly.

"Give me a little spin. Let me get a good look at the back."

Turning around, I showed Owen. He ran his hand down my back, smoothing out the material. The heat of his hand seeped through the fabric, teasing my skin as he ventured down to the modest curve of my bum.

"May I?"

"Sure..."

Squeezing briefly, Owen ventured lower and brought his hands up under the shirt. He squeezed my rear again, tapping the flesh there with an open palm. When he let the hem of the shirt drop I turned back around to face him, getting pulled down to his lap in the process. His fingers circled the buttons at my chest, caressing them and looking over the button trail with clear interest.

I knew what he wanted. As Owen resumed kissing my neck over the collar of his shirt, I brought a hand to the very top button and scratched with a fingernail. Owen's eyes darted down to see what I was doing, breath held in anticipation.

"Let me see." He murmured in to my skin as I made no move. "It's alright."

The first button came undone with an inaudible slip of the plastic through a slit in the fabric. I kept going at an aching pace, unintentionally drawing out Owen's patience. His tongue wet his lips when I made it to the third button.

"Let me do it."

"Huh?"

"Let me undress you."

I didn't fight his hands as he layered over mine. He brushed my hands aside and slipped the rest of the buttons from their confines. The fabric parted with ease and Owen delicately slipped the shirt down to the bends of my elbows, my bare chest exposed. The chill of the air conditioner brought my nipples to a peak, the pink buds firm and tightened.

"You're beautiful, Angela."

I was kissed, Owen burying his long fingers at the base of my hair, he held my bare chest to his. The muscle tee he wore rubbed the tips of my sensitive nipples and I squirmed in his laps as his tongue slipped past mine I could feel wetness beginning to seep from the shaven slit of my labia, a gentle trickle forming as my clitoris pulsed.

Just as we'd done before, I began mimicking the dry grinding from the previous night. Owen rocked his hips with mine, watching as I approached my limit. I was determined to cum but found myself struggling as I met eyes with him. I stopped moving, catching my breath.

"Were you close?"

I nodded as I got off of him, plopping down on the bed. Owen turned on his side to face me, catching as I shyly hid my chest from him. Lying flat on my back, I tried closing the front of the shirt for some modesty while I gathered myself. But, Owen brushed my hands away and his began caressing my chest.

Gentle, he squeezed one breast and he began lightly pinching the firm bud of the other. I had to admit Owen's boldness was arousing. Even as he dominated the situation he was so cautious and gentle. As he tweaked my nipples alternately I pressed my thighs together. Owen instructed me to raise my arms and I did, giving him room to feel around as he pleased.

He sidled in closed to my side, leaning his head down to pepper my breasts with kisses. The wet suckling to my chest was wonderful and I was tempted to reach down and alleviate myself. I wasn't quite a bold person so I didn't despite how much I itched for touch. Owen had his own temptation, fingers stroking and lingering over the elastic waistband at my hips.

He traced shapes there, dragging his fingertips back and forth. Occasionally his callous would catch my soft skin, making me gasp and anticipate the next time it would happen. The steady squeezing my inner thighs pushed me towards edge again, a needy whine trapped in my throat and threatening to pass my lips.

I didn't think I could contain myself any longer. Thoughts of reaching my hand down to put an end to the arousal passed my mind over and over again. Owen's mouth was gentle but relentless. My virgin body was on overdrive. Just as I thought I was going to lose it, Owen's lips were outside the shell of my ear.

"I want to touch you." He whispered huskily, his hot breath hitting me. "I'll make you feel good, I promise."

"Please do!"

My head tipped back in rapture as Owen slipped his entire hand under the elastic waist of the red boxer briefs, a hot palm coming down to my intimate flesh. He felt the apex of my legs in his hand before bringing a finger to the wet slit he'd been so curious about. Tracing up and down he gathered up moisture and dipped inside, moving carefully.

The tip of his middle finger made contact with my clitoris, wasting no time in beginning to stroke it and tease it. Going in circles he traced the silky bead repeatedly, his body tensing as I whined high in my throat helplessly at the sensation of his touch between my legs.

"Owen!" I gasped.

"I know." He grunted back at me, lapping one of my nipples. "Oh, Angela... say my name again."

With my arms above my head I grasped at a nearby pillow, fiddling and clenching at the case. My hips shifted, moving with Owen's touch. With my abdomen tightening and my thighs beginning to quiver, I gave Owen what he wanted.

"Owen...a-ah..." I moaned quietly, his fingers quickening pace. "Owen, I'm right there. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

My boyfriend proved to be a gentleman, doing as he was told. He kept his touch consistent, watching as I fell apart at his literal fingertips. My entire body tensed and my lips fell open. As sound began to slip, Owen's mouth came crashing down on mine, muffling me. I came, his fingers still moving to stimulate me. With slowing fingers, Owen eased me down from my climax and pulled out of my underwear.

His finger was wet and shimmering when he pulled it out. I figured he'd go wipe or wash his hands, but to my astonishment he brought that finger to his mouth and sucked it clean. I couldn't hide my utter embarrassment. Owen was much suaver with the ordeal.

"You taste sweet."

"Good to know?"

"Would you mind if I...?"

Owen moved down to my waist and I squeaked, clamping my thighs firmly shut.

"I do mind!"

He tried coaxing me to part my legs but I was adamant that was not happening.

"I aim to please, Angela."

"I am not ready for that! That's too-too..." I struggled to articulate. "Just too embarrassing. Way too personal."

"That's a shame. I think it's be pretty sexy if you let me. But, good things come to those who wait."

Bringing me in close to ride out my afterglow, Owen wrapped a bicep around me to cuddle. It should have been relaxing, but the hot and hard throbbing mass that poked me wasn't what I considered tranquil. I cleared my throat to bring attention to the issue.

"Owen, you're still, you know..."

"Are you ready to keep going?"

"I'm sure what you mean by 'keep going' but I'm not ready to go any farther."

"I never said you had to."

Touching my hand, Owen guided it closer to his pelvis.

"I'm fine with heavy petting. I'd never ask you to do something you don't want to." He promised, voice soothingly soft. "It's too much, I get that. You're not obligated to even return the favor if you don't want to."

"...I didn't say I didn't want to."

The reveal intrigued Owen, but he didn't jump at the opportunity. Instead, he brushed my bangs back and asked what I wanted to do. Swallowing my anxiety, I reached over and touched his tented pants. His dark pajamas did well to conceal the dampness there, about a quarter sized spot where the fabric had become slightly sticky.

Without looking at Owen or down where my hand was wandering, I summoned up the courage to reach inside. My eyes landed on Owen's chest where I wound up resting my head, too shy to look at what I would be touching. Leaving his erection where it was, I felt around for the opening of his underwear, making contact with his cock that had slipped its head out.

I'd never given much thought to what it would be like touching a penis for the first time. It wasn't anything spectacularly special, but the soft, firm feel of it was interesting. Something so solid, yet it was silky and plush with the skin around it.

"You're pretty big." I commented, clearing my throat. "Or at least it feels that way."

"You can look if you want to."

"..."

"See for yourself. It won't bite."

His playful remark prompted me to raise my eyes up to look at him. I was embarrassed but still managed to have it in me to roll my eyes at him. A white grin spread across Owen's face, his way of showing me our intimate moment wasn't meant to be uncomfortable.

"Don't take this so seriously." He advised. "It's just us here, we're harmless."

He made it easier for me to truly take a calming breath and peer down where my hand had disappeared. Sitting up, I leaned over Owen to ease the waist of his pants down. Getting them down just far enough to free his cock, I had proved my own suspicion. Owen was hung.

"Wow."

"I'm flattered you think so. He's not the best-looking guy, but-"

"Pft."

Only Owen could make such a situation and make me laughing during it. Penises weren't the most visually appealing things and the fact that Owen could acknowledge that about even his own was both funny and comforting. He didn't expect me to swoon and fawn over the appendage between his legs, but he could appreciate my reaction to it.

"See? Not that serious. Come here."

My hand was guided to his length as Owen initiated a deep kiss. Not knowing what I was doing, I stroked him up and down. Between our kiss and my touch, Owen didn't have any complaints. He was perfectly content. Carefully I touched him, paying some attention to the way he reacted.

His hips jutted in to my palm, my skin becoming wet with the wetness leaking from his tip. It seeped between my fingers, slicking down his skin. Originally the skin of my hand caught on him a little, even without callous. But, his natural lubrication made it easier to stroke him.

My body seemed to relax with Owen's as I stroked him. I wasn't overly paranoid of doing something wrong because he made it feel like I couldn't get it wrong. Even in such close, heated proximity, Owen still managed to give off that protective and safe feeling only an older sibling truly could. Owen, he was laid back. And I couldn't have been any more grateful for it than in that moment, alone.

"You've got it." He encouraged me as I touched him, squeezing down towards his base with my fingers grazing a well-trimmed mound of red public hair. "Aw yeah, just like that Angela."

"I'm doing this right?"

"Perfect."

Confident that I was at least doing it right, I touched Owen with a firmer grip. The pressure elicited a grunt from him and I froze, thinking I had caused him discomfort. He insisted I keep going, urging my fingers to close around him firmly again.

"You've got it. That's great."

I followed Owen's cues until he was smothering my mouth with his, groaning lowly at my touch. I got no warning when he came, just the sticky splash of hot, white cum released in my hand. Owen let loose a long breath, shoulders lax as he let the afterglow settle in.

Pulling my hand away with his essence, I looked around for a box of tissues or something so I wouldn't have to walk out in to the hallway and risk running in to Chloe. How I'd explain away the pungent, white substance in my hand was beyond me.

The sounds of the nightstand drawer being pulled open drew me from my thoughts as Owen reached in a got out a box of tissues. He handed me a few and took one for himself. Cleaning up, Owen kept an ear out for Chloe.

"I can hear her television." he announced. "Thank the Goddess for cartoons."

"She must be watching cartoons all day. It's too hot to do anything."

"Getting lonely on the farm?"

I admitted that I was getting lonely without Chloe running around and chatting my ear off while I watered the crops. Owen thought that was cute. As he pitched the tissues in the trash and readjusted himself back inside his pants, he brought me down to his chest.

"Too bad you don't have any animals, She'd be there in the dead of a blizzard, ha."

"I've saved enough for a coop, you know. I'm thinking of having one built."

"Oh, yeah? What's stopping you?"

"… I don't have enough for the chickens and food yet."

Owen nodded in understanding, beginning to play with the ends of my hair.

"You could always build it, anyways. By the time the project is finished you may get lucky."

"The next harvest won't be ready by then."

"There's always the mine..."

"You and the damn mine. Not all of us are suited for that on a regular basis."

Shrugging his shoulders, Owen agreed.

"I think you did well the other day. Doesn't hurt to keep trying." he suggested. "Build the coop. You'll get your chickens in there."

Xxxxx

I took Owen's advice a few days later and went ahead to build the coop one morning. I wasn't so sure how I felt actually making such a large investment but he was confident it would all work out. At that point it wasn't about the funds, I'd scrounged up more from taking Owen's offer to go down to the mine again.

Funds sorted out, I approached the Carpenter's shop early in the morning. As the door rang to alert my presence, I winced. I didn't exactly want an announced entrance. But, I sure got one.

"Luke, boy! Go and check the front. I'm in the bathroom!"

Dale hollered from the bathroom where he apparently was. It was kind of funny, but I wasn't thrilled to see Luke. I still felt weird from our prior encounter. Luke remembered it well but was still happy to see me. When he saw me, he smiled and came in for a hug. I impulsively stepped back, arms held up to his chest, which hurt his feelings.

"S-Sorry Luke, I didn't mean to-"

My sentence was cut short as I laid eyes upon Bo who had walked in on the awkward moment. He'd been mid whistle and stopped, eyes shifting between my hands on Luke's chest and Luke's slightly hunched posture where he'd been ready to hug me.

"Ahem... I'll just uh... step outside..." Bo coughed, hastily making his way past us to leave the shop. "...Your dad wants you to gather lumber today, Luke. Your girlfriend's mom needs her roof fixed before the storms start hitting...she keeps calling."

"Alight, Bo. Cool."

"'Kay'. Hi, Angela... good to see you."

Waving with one hand meekly, I nodded.

"Hi, Bo. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking." The teenager responded, looking away from me to Luke. "So yeah, Luke. Your girlfriend's Mom... don't forget."

Bo left with a final wave to me, leaving Luke and I on our own.

"What brings you here so early, Angie? Did you come to see me?"

"Not exactly. I need something built."

"Like what?"

"A chicken coop..."

Luke's eyes lit up.

"A coop? That's child's play!" he boasted, suddenly excited. "I'll let Dad know."

"...should I stick around? Or?"

"If you want to hang out we can."

"I meant to talk the project over with your father."

" Dad hasn't been drinking his prune juice so he's gonna be a while sittin' on the toilet like that."

I couldn't help myself and busted out in laughter. I guess Dale was still struggling with constipation... the poor guy. How bad I felt stood no chance against how funny I thought it was. Luke eased at the sight of me smiling and laughing.

"Luke! You better not be foolin' around!"

"I'm not! Angela's just laughing 'cause I told her you haven't been having your prunes like Dr. Jin told you to!"

I balked at Luke bringing me up and swatted him. He chuckled and Dale could be heard getting defensive from the bathroom.

"Angela, I will have you know I eat plenty of fiber. I don't need prunes."

"Beer doesn't have fiber, Dad."

"Luke! You have work to do!"

It was obvious how flustered Dale was from his tone of voice. I stifled my laughter for his sake, Luke not being as considerate.

"I'll go chop some lumber now, Dad. Don't push too hard while I'm gone."

"Boy, when I get out of here you're in for it."

Luke winked, ushering me out the shop. I was laughing as we left, feeling at ease with him for the first time in a while. The carefree laughter was cut short as Selena stood in front of us, hands on her hips. Bo looked over but said nothing, going about doing the lumber inventory.

"Having fun, Luke?"

"Of course. I always do, you know that."

"How nice. While you're here laughing it up with your little _friend,_ my mother is besides herself stressing over the roof. The wind can't blow without it rattling. You need to go fix it."

Selena was pissed, eyes glued to Luke. Her finely manicured nails tapped along her exposed skin, the polish catching the light.

"It's only a matter of time before a typhoon hits. It's fucking Summer, you know that. Now go do your job."

" Alright, Alright...I'm going. Cool it."

"Excuse me?"

Beginning to fume over Luke's response, Selena's eyes narrowed. Luke scoffed in annoyance and raised his hands agitatedly.

"What? What?" Selena instigated. "Something you want to say, _Darling?"_

"It's first thing in the morning, why are you being a bitch this early?"

Taking my cue to leave, I went to walk past Selena. She narrowed her eyes to slits and blocked my path. She glared down at me intimidatingly, Selena wasn't very tall for a woman, but she had a few inches on me. I was only about five foot five inches.

"What's wrong? Got somewhere to go all of a sudden?"

"I have work to do, excuse me."

"If you're on such a tight schedule, the hell are you doing sniffing around my man? Yeah, I'm on to you, you little slut. Fuck off. He's mine."

I balked at her vicious bark. Selena put her hands on me, shoving me backwards. I stumbled and nearly lost my footing. She stepped in closer and I defensively shoved her back.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at her. "Keep your hands off of me! Who do you think you are?"

 _Smack_

A sharp, stinging sensation blossomed along my cheek. Selena had slapped me hard. When struck I lost my balance and landed on my ass along the dusty ground. My eyes watered immediately. Meeting eyes with the angry woman, I had nothing to say. Having been seething, Selena now smirked, cool and collected. Pure satisfaction.

"I'm better than you." she answered, maliciously with her nose pointed down at me. "Get over it. I suggest you do it soon because I'm not going _anywhere."_

The whole interaction happened in what felt like the blink of an eye. I was so stunned from the strike I could not physically gather myself to speak or stand up.

"Angie-"

"Luke, her name is ANGELA. If you want to nickname her build her a fucking doghouse like she deserves. Since she likes sniffing around you so much, go ahead. Build her a dog house. Put it outside the damn shop for all I care. "

As my body began catching up to me, the first sensation that consumed me was my chest warning me I was going to cry. Before that could happen, Bo had stepped in. The teenager stepped between Luke and Selena, wrapping his arms around me and gently trying to ease me back to my feet.

Luke glared at Selena, his usual joyful features contorted in anger. He bent an inch to try and help me up but before he could even touch me Selena was barking again. Wasn't having any of it.

"Leave her. Do not touch her."

"You can slap her across the face like a psycho but I can't help her up?"

"Leave her where she is or we're through."

Shrugging his shoulders, Luke threw in the towel.

"Fine. We're done then. You can go home."

"You're so stupid."

Selena wasn't impressed in the least, but she laughed. It was condescending and bitter. Luke didn't care.

"You think everything I do is stupid. For once I'm confident you're the stupid one."

" Fine, keep that ugly fucking farmer for all I care! She came from the city and probably has a nasty disease from whatever guy was desperate enough to touch her. Enjoy that. You're both disgusting."

Selena stormed off, tan faced red from raising her voice. Bo had left me to sit on the ground, watching carefully to ensure Selena wasn't coming back before he resumed trying to lift me to my feet. I was dead weight as he tried coaxing me up. When Luke tried, Bo stopped him.

"You've caused enough trouble for her."

"I didn't hurt Angie, Selena-"

"Selena was your girlfriend. You're responsible for letting this go too far."

Bo came down to crouch by my side, asking if I wanted to go home. I withheld from crying, just barely meeting his eyes with mine before there were footsteps approaching. We all raised our heads towards the entryway.

In came Owen with Chloe, inquiring about the commotion they could hear from down the way at their shop. Both of them looked aghast to see me sitting on the ground. Little did I know, I had a big, red hand print on my right cheek.

"Angela!"

Chloe came running over, her brother walking in much slower. He surveyed the scene far too quietly. Small arms threw themselves around me and I brought my arms up to hug Chloe back.

"It's not nice to hit..." Chloe mumbled sympathetically. "You should tell Mayor Hamilton to put them in time out."

"Who hit her?"

Somehow, I knew Owen already had a clear idea who had hit me. He stilled asked, gauging Luke for a response. Luke looked shameful and coughed up the name.

"Well, Selena's gonna get a little more than a time out. We're taking this to Townhall. And if you're really my friend or Angela's you'll have our back when they ask for a witness. "

"You can count on me." Bo promised, interjecting as Luke stood silent. "I saw Selena slap her with my own eyes. She started it."

As Owen came in to help me up off the ground, Chloe stepped away to let him. She didn't want to let go of me, but she did so with the understanding I'd be in hands she trusted. Her big brother's. Owen took me by the shoulders and I looked up at him with watery brown eyes, doing all I could not to break down crying right there.

"Come on, Baby. Everything's okay."

"Did...did you just call Angie 'baby'?"

"Yup."

Luke couldn't seem to make the connection. He blinked and you could see the gears turning in his head. Owen got me up off the ground with ease, Chloe's little hands coming out to brush the dirt off the back of my thighs.

"Wait, are you and Angie really-?"

"Uh-huh."

Owen responded to Luke's questions, blunt and curt. Like he didn't want to even talk to him. Luke tried to apologize for what happened, offering to buy dinner for us all later on after work.

"We can go to the Inn." He offered. "My treat."

"You've treated Angela here to enough for one day."

xxxxx


End file.
